Secret's of Love
by thegirlinthesecondrow
Summary: Leo Valdez - Hazel Levesque! Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. As the prophecy unravels, the gang find themselves reacquainted with past friends, and fighting a bigger threat than ever thought of. Can love overcome all?
1. Golden Eyes

**Ok, so I LOVE the whole Leo/Hazel thing. And, if your reading this, I'm guessing you do too. Guess I should call them Lazel... still working on it there. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One- Golden Eyes<p>

Leo's POV

As soon as the Argo II was landing, Leo knew something was going wrong with it. Jason ran into the control room, looking dazed and confused. "Leo... why are we about to crash land?" He asked nervously. Leo stuck out his tongue in frusteration. "Working. Don't. Bother." He replied emotionless. Jason rolled his eyes. "Admit it Leo, you can't land this thing!"

Leo turned from his chair like that guy from the God Father. "I'm sorry Jason, how's _your _magical flying ship working, huh? Wait, you don't have one?" "Leo..." "Oh, then don't talk to me until you make one better than this!" Leo snapped, turning back to the controls.

Jason walked out in silence. Leo felt a bit mean for snapping at Jason like that, but he had to concentrait, and some Roman guy critisizing him didn't exactly make Leo feel any better.

After what seemed like forever, the ship finally landed. Leo ran out of the control room and into the open space to greet his friends. "I got it landed baby! Who's the man? Me!" He started humming a beat similar to "We Are The Champions". Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Leo. We still need to walk out alive." Leo stopped in mid jig. "Oh... well I guess that helps too." Piper snorted, mumbling something like "stupid". Leo glared at her, but ignored it. Not only were they still alive so far, but Leo was going to meet a whole new type of girls! Romans; fiesty.

The doors opened, showing an entire group of Romans, all handling deadly weapons. Leo was shocked for a second, but the shock was replaced with pure excitment. He walked side by side with Jason and Piper, a tingly feeling in his stomache.

Gasps escaped Roman's mouths at the site of Jason. Murmurs like "Look it's Jason!" "Hey, Jason's alive!" and "Can someone point to wear the kool-aid is?" reached Leo's pointy ears. He felt at home already.

Leo stood infront of everyone. Annabeth gasped. She tried to pull him back into the crowd, but it was to late. "Greetings!" Leo cried out into the audience. "Me Leo. Me friend! No hurt friend."

A few of the Roman's looked at Leo lime he was stupid, which, Leo couldn't make a good argument about. A girl in purple robes stepped forward. Under the robes she wore a purple tee and blue jeans. On her arms were tattoo's with four marks on them.

She glared down at Leo. Suddenly, even Leo (who could indeed control fire) didn't feel so hot. Piper grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. "Mess this up and I'll kill you before the Roman's do." She hissed into his ear.

Annabeth gave a nervous laugh. "Excuse Leo. He's... Anyways, I'm Annabeth, current substitue leader for Camp Half-Blood." The girl nodded. "I am Reyna, and this is-" "PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, running towards a boy in purple robes with black hair and seaweed green eyes.

The boy Leo guessed was Percy embraced Annabeth. They spoke words Leo couldn't hear, and kissed at least twenty times. Leo made a barfing gesture. Reyna seemed tacken back to. Her eyes grew wide. "Well I see that everybody is now situated." She mummbled.

Leo couldn't help but notice Jason was awfully quite. He kept glancing at Reyna, the Pipper, and did this for a while. Leo suddenly got what was going on there. Jason was looking at the difference between Greek's and Roman's... DUH.

Annabeth fixed herself giving a sheepish grin. "Sorry... Back to buisness..." Leo zoned out. His ADHD acting up. Her looked around at the audience he had before him. Many of them were still on guard. A few gave Leo glances of mockery.

Suddenly, Leo came across a pair of gold eyes. Attacthed to them was a girl with dark skin and caramel curled hair. She looked no older than thirteen, but Leo felt like he somehow knew her... like a dream maybe? What ever it was, Leo couldn't shake the feeling off.

The girl turned her eyes away, and spoke to an Asian boy next to her, who smiled and nodded his head. Leo tried to focuse back on whatever Annabell and Reyna were talking about, but those golden eyes were stuck in his head.

He knew he didn't like the girl. Yeah, she was ok, but Leo just wasn't attracted to her like that. He just had this spark that made him want to know her name.

After everyone departed, Leo snuck over to the girl. He walked casually within earshot. "-Sammy! I don't know what to do." The Asian kid shrugged. "Sorry. I gotta go. Tell me when you think of something." The kid gave her a peck on the cheek, and headed of in a different direction.

A spark went through Leo. He didn't understand it, but ignored the unpleasent feeling. Leo slide next to the girl, who looked at him with fear. "Hey, I'm not that ugly am I?" He asked, giving a devilish smirk.

The girl gasped, but put a fake smile on her face. "No-I-uh. I'm Hazel." She stuttered. Leo extended his hand. "Leo." He replied. Hazel shook his hand awkwardly. Leo looked into her golden eyes. "So... I'm new... kinda got here like, just right now, and was wondering if I could have a tour guide.

Hazel hesitated, but smiled a real smile. "I'll love to Sa-Leo." Leo smiled. A small voice in his head said _You soooooo like her! Admit it! _Shut up! I do not. Besides, she's not my type.

But Leo had a bad feeling that the voice wasn't going to leave. Boy, was he right for once.


	2. Sammy

**Turns out people are actually reading this! Great! I didn't expect anyone (not even one person) to read. I feel famous. But hey, I'm not going to get a big head... hopefully. So, as soon as people read this, I typed up a chapter two! And, for anyone who wants some Jason/Piper/Reyna, or even Percy/Annabell, I want to tell ya'll (yes, I'm from Georgia) that there will be some fluff coming for them. But, this is a Lazel story! (Maybe the Lazel thing will catch on! Huh? Yeah? Didn't think so.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- Sammy<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel was a horrible person. As she gave Leo the tour, images of Sammy kept passing in her mind. She knew Sammy was gone, but a part of her wouldn't believe it. _Maybe Leo is Sammy. What if he was? Would he remember her? _She shook her head. Stop it! Leo is Leo. Besides, even if it was somehow possible he was Sammy, Hazel was with Frank now. She couldn't leave him for Sam-Leo.

It must have been obvious Hazel was only half thinking about the tour, because Leo suddenly spoke. "I don't think your into this." Leo guessed knowingly. Hazel bit her lip. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just..." She moaned. Leo raised an eyebrow. She looked away. His eyes were just like Sammy's; loving, kind, and goofy.

Leo's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. A jolt of joy went down Hazel's body, but she supressed it. "Hey. I can get a tour some other time if-" "No! No, it's fine. Ignore it. I'm happy to give you a tour." She smiled. Leo gave her a knowing look, but shrugged.

They ended with a quick stop at a nice cafe. Leo kept looking around, muttering things like, "I could so build that." Hazel couldn't help but laugh at a few stupid jokes he made. They were so childish, and really not funny, but the look he would have on his face and the way he laughed at them himself made her giggle uncontrolably.

As the two sat at a table, both munching on a muffin, Leo smirked. "This place is pretty cool. Don't get me wrong, Camp Half-Blood is like, awesome, but we don't have muffins there." He joked. Hazel smiled. "So food makes your desicions?" Leo thought about that. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Hazel rolled her eyes. She loved just being able to sit with Leo and talk like they were both normal people. Well, at least he was more normal. Leo didn't have stupid cursed jewels pop up whereever he went. He was just a normal son of .

"If you are going to make a desicion on a muffin, at least get a good one." She pointed out, refurring to his hidious banana-nut muffin. Leo gasped dramaticly. "How dare you. Have a bite, I swear you'll change your mind." Leo handed her his muffin. Hazel was smiling, when suddenly, she saw Sammy and her, sitting under a tree. They were sharing a cupcake for her birthday.

Suddenly, her vision left. Hazel was drifting off. No! Not now! Please! But it was to late. There Hazel sat, under the tree with Sammy. She felt like it was Leo, only he was actually quite. Not to mention Sammy was a bit taller, and his hair curled right at the tip of his ear. She remember every single peice of him, and now she was reliving it again.

Sammy leaned in, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She remembered how it flared from the sweetness and passion she felt. She wanted to freeze frame there. Sammy leaned out. He grinned, and Hazel felt her heart plop. He looked like Leo. "Hazel." He whispered. "Hazel." It grew louder and louder.

Hazel was back in the cafe. Leo was over her, his eyes wide. "Oh no! Crap, crap! Help! I think she's allergic to banana's... or nuts!" He cried. Hazel bolted up, silencing Leo. She felt her face was red. She probally looked like and idiot! But... why would she care? Uhg, she did _not _like Leo. Who cared if she was looking like an idiot, passing out when someone offered a muffin to them.

Leo looked at her with eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok? I know like, basics of CPR." Hazel tried to act like everything was ok and dandy. "I didn't choke stupid, and I'm fine... really. It's a um... I'm tired. Like, really really tired." She laughed nervously.

But Leo still seemed a bit stunned. "Yeah..." Great! She shrieked to herself. Now he thinks your weird. But once again, Hazel stopped herself. Fank. She liked Frank. And besides, she was only liking Leo (and barely she may add) because she thought he was Sammy. He wasn't. Impossible.

Leo smiled genually. "Well, cause your tired, how about I walk you to your little Cohort thingy." He offered. Hazel was about to say yes when Frank walked in. He didn't seem to notice them at first, talking to someone at a table. Hazel froze.

"I... um. I have to go... do something. Over there. But um, it was nice meeting you and what not." She replied in a haste. She was about to leave when Leo quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait!" He stopped. Hazel looked at his dark brown eyes. He hesitated. "Um... sit with me at breakfast? Hazel smiled. "Sure, Fifth table." Frank was beginning to leave. "Bye!" She waved and bolted out of the cafe, leaving Leo behind, breathless.

Hazel laid in her bunk. She felt horrible. She felt like she was cheating on Frank. She kept repeating in her head, I don't like Leo, I don't like Leo. But, it didn't seem to work. She felt even more horrible because on her way back to her Cohort, Frank stopped her and got her her favorite muffin; choclate chip.

So, Hazel had one thing she could think of; just stop talking to Leo. That's the right thing to do, right? Then again, Leo was new, and she promised that they could eat breakfast together. And... Frank. She screamed in her pillow. She felt clueless.

Leo is my friend. She thought. Nothing more. And, she would be his friend. What could possibley go wrong with that?


	3. Breakfast Tale Blues

**Ok, chapter three is here! School's starting up, so posts might be slower, but I will try to update everyday! So, heads up; some one will die! They are mentioned in this chapter. Maybe once, maybe a lot. Maybe they are telling the story... Duh Duh Duh! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Breakfast Tale Blues<p>

Leo's POV

Leo kept thinking of the scene at the cafe. The way Hazel's eyes grew big, and she was suddenly passed out on the floor. He shivered. He hated that. He was scared. What if she hadn't woken up? What would he have done?

But it was over. Even though Hazel kept insisting that she was fine, Leo knew better. Something happened, and he had a feeling it wasn't the first time.

He couldn't help but to be bugged by the fact she suddenly wanted to leave. She kept looking at the Asian kid and at Leo. Was there something going on between them? Anger filled Leo at the thought. He paused. "Forget it. Why do you care?" He mumbled to himself. Jason threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Leo... I'm trying to sleep!" He hissed. Leo glared at him. "Well excuse me for feeling Jason!" He retorted.

Jason let out a moan of tiredness. "Hey Leo." He whispered, like he was about to tell a secret. "Yeah?" "Throw me back my pillow." Leo threw the pillow at his so called friend with distaste. So much for a friend's support.

All night Leo kept tossing and turning. Images of fire burned in his mind. He could see his mother's face, horror struck in her last minutes of life. "LEO! LEO!" She cried. Leo tried to speak, tried to move, but he was frozen in time, being forced to watch his mother die slowly.

She fell to the ground, the smoke killing her softly. Tears streaked her face. "My baby." She gasped with last words. Leo could hear Gaia's voice laughing. "Oh how I love to watch this. The death of your pathetic mother."

Leo's tear filled eyes burned. "Shut up! Stop!" He pleaded, on his knees. The tears seemed to burst out of him. But Gaia laughed more. "Or purhaps we should update this death." She suggested.

Leo's mom's face turned different. Her skin grew darker, and she shrunk into a younger girl. The girl had caramel colored hair and golden eyes. Leo gasped. There was Hazel, on the ground, dieing. Her golden eyes were weld with tears. She gasped for air, but smoke came instead.

Leo's heart felt like it was being chopped up into a million pieces. He struggled more through the force of Gaia's will. He needed to help Hazel. She was dieing. But it was to late. Those beautiful golden eyes went pale and lifeless.

Gaia just laughed more. "Pity. You love her and won't even admitt it. But little do you know the secrets she is keeping from you, and you her. She thought you were just another son of Vulcon. She didn't know a flicker of your emotion could kill her... again"

Leo's body tembled. "I'll kill you Gaia!" He screamed. "You're a liar! A... a murder!" Gaia chuckled in amusement. "Then we have more in common then you thought Leo." Leo stopped. She was right. The scene faded. Leo now saw Hazel, sitting at a bench with the Asian kid. Frank was it? Weird name, but ok.

Hazel was looking at the night sky, her golden eyes sparkling. She laid her head on Frank's shoulder. Her smile was like her eyes; golden. Well, like, pretty golden. Not... you get it.

Frank had his arm wrapped around her. "Right there." He pointed. Hazel laughed. "Frank, you can't just expect me to see one star out of all the millions." Frank just shook his head. "Hey, I am determined to show you our star." He protested. Hazel laughed again.

Leo watched. He had never seen a cuter couple. He himself has always fallen for a girl. He would love to look at the girl, and even kind of stalk her. You know, at a good distance. But they looked like a natuaral couple that sencerly had fun together. Not one of them trying to get the others attention.

With a sigh, Hazel sat up. "Frank. I can't... I can't stop thinking of Sammy." She admitted. Leo felt anger at the name. Sammy? Who was he? Leo bet he wasn't as good looking as he was. He shook his head. He didn't care. As a friend, he wanted Hazel happy. But, it sounded like this so called Sammy guy was just making her dreadful.

Frank's face became gloom. Hazel put her hand on his shoulder. "Frank, you know I like you. It's just... I keep seeing his face! I feel like my past life keeps getting closer as I get older. Like... it's telling me I didn't do something I need to finish before I continue living here, in this time." Leo tried to wrap his head around this. Wow. What was she talking about. Sammy? Past life? This time?

Before Leo could continue his thoughts Frank shook his head. "Maybe you should think by yourself for a bit." Before Hazel could object, Frank had already gotten up and left, leaving her alone. Leo felt like the _friendly _thing to do was to comfort her. He wanted to say to forget this stupid Sammy guy. But he had to just watch.

Hazel had a single tear fall from her face. "Oh Sammy... I miss you." She cried. She burried her face into her knees. And, for a momment, Leo felt her pain. Her missory of this guy. He felt like his own heart was ripped out and hallowed. He hated it And he hated that Hazel felt it.

Leo woke up a bit early. Maybe it was the constint nightmares, or maybe it was the fact Jason was above him on the bunk, snoring like a pig. Leo missed his little Bat Cave. He dressed in a daze, not paying to much attention to what he was doing. He strapped on his tool belt and pulled out a mint. Better than brushing teeth.

As Leo explored the new world, he began to wonder exactly where they ate. He racked his brain through the tour he had. What had Hazel said was the breafast place? He was to busy talking and doing whatever to even notice. Damn ADHD.

Finally, Leo stumbled into Piper, who wore a purple tee and jeans. She smiled. "Hey Leo. What are you doing up?" She asked him. Leo shrugged. "Tired. Hungry. Lost." He summed within a few words. Piper nodded like she understood. "I know what you mean. Luckily I had the Frank guy give me and Jason a quick tour. He's sweet."

Leo thought he caught something in Piper's eyes, but he needed to focus on the important buisness; food. "So can you like, give me some directions to the food place?" He asked. Piper smirked, rolling her eyes. "I swear if it was possible, you would marry food." "And there is nothing wrong with that." Leo commented.

As Piper lead the way to food, Leo began to see people rising from their beds, getting out of their Cohort's and greeting friends. A bunch still glared at the Greeks like they were waiting for an excuse to attack. And, knowing himself, Leo would be that excuse.

Finally they made it. Piper found Jason and began fixing her hair. "How do I look?" She asked nervously. "Like a Piper." She narrowed her eyes at him, but dashed of towards her lover boy. Leo couldn't help but feel jealous at Piper and Jason. They really like each other. And him? He has a date with a meal.

All the food looked great. Leo pilled on some when he spotted golden eyes. Hazel walked in with Frank and Percy by her side. The three were laughing. Percy waved Annabeth over, and the lovers set on their own course, waving a bye to Frank and Hazel.

As she promised, the two grabbed a variety of food and sat at the fifth table. Leo grabbed as much food as he could until some pale dude holding a half ripped teddy bear (who he later realized was Octavian) barked at him that he was taking to much.

Leo was going to sit next to her, but on her right was Frank, and on her left was a large guy that seemed to have blood all over his mouth. So, Leo took the next best thing. He plopped down in front of her. He grinned devishly. "Now time for my date."

"Date?" Hazel and Frank chorused. Only, Hazel's tone was more scared, while Frank's had an edge to it. Leo felt on spot. "With my food." He replied, pointing to his filled plate. Hazel laughed, hiding her fear of something while Frank hesitated, but resumed eating. Mr. Dracuala turned to Leo. "Your a son of Vulcun, right?" He asked, taking a swing of a glass filled with red liquid. "Hephaestus, yeah." He replied. Leo didn't exactly like the Roman name. To Star Treck-y.

The boy waved it off. "Same difference. I'm Dakota by the way." He replied, shaking Leo's hand like a rag doll. Leo smiled back, loving the guys freeness. "Son of Bacchus" Hazel informed. In a lower tone she whispered, "He's addicted to Kool Aid." Leo nodded. So he wasn't a vampire.

Dakota smiled. "I heard ya build that ship! Quite impressive. I also heard from that pretty Venus girl... Pipper I think, that you could control fire! That's insane!" Everyone frozed. Leo was in mid bit of a cinnimen bun when the news poured out. Frank's hand suddenly went for a spot in his coat, and Hazel's face went slightly pale. But Dakota didn't seem to realize the tension.

"Yup. I think it's great! Not many people with that power I'll tell yer that. Haven't seen them in over, what, about a hundred years or so?" Leo nervously laughed. "So they say." He replied, stuffing his face. Dakota laughed. "Well, I'll be back. Gotta get a bit more Kool Aid." He waved by and left, drinking the last bit of the sugar drink he had left.

Leo felt Frank's eyes narrow at him. He rose to his feet, suddenly not hungry. "Um... I gotta go." He mumbled, and dashed off.

His face felt hot. He can't beleive Pipper would tell anyone! Well, yeah, it wasn't exactly a secret or anything, but the way Hazel reacted. He shook his head. She would think he was a freak. _See. You do like her. Admite it. _Not now. Not in the mood. _Your in the mood for Hazel. _"Shut up! That's a bunch of bull shit!" He yelled back.

Leo turned to see Jason, his face stunned. "Um. Leo?" Leo suddenly broke down. He wouldn't cry, but he just fell to the ground, burrying his head into his hands. "The whole camps going to know that I'm a freak!" He moaned.

Jason patted his back. "Hey, don't say that. Besides, I think it's cool to control fire. Well, you know, I doubt Percy will, but he still thinks your ok." Leo glared at him. "Jason. I can't even control my stupid powers! What if... if like, I get freaked out and a house catches on fire? And the way Ha-" Leo cut himself off there.

Jason gave him a sypathetic look. "Hey, think about this; Piper can make things do anything, I can fly, Percy controls water, Annabeth is "wise girl", and who knows what else Frank and Hazel could do." He pointed out. "Your no more of a freak than we are. And you'll get used to your fire abilitys soon. Just gotta give it time, that's all."

Leo smirked. It was good to have some advice. "Thanks man." He replied after a momment. Jason shrugged. "No biggie. I gotta go Reyna wants to... speak to me." He seemed stressed about that. Leo was going to ask what was up, but Jason soluted him like an army man, and left.

Leo sighed. He stood up when he noticed a small, shiny object on the ground. He picked it up. It was a diamond. It was about the size of a golf ball, and shaped like a heart. He gribbed it. What luck, and near the Pluto Statue too.

Smiling, Leo made his way around the camp, the diamond in his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who's diamond is it? And aren't I a jerk? Mentioned every character in the book (that matters) in this chapter. So, guess which one dies! Anyone who guess right will win a prize. Wanna know what it is? They will be put into the fan fiction! But there is more! I am a writer in training (yes, I am but 14 people) and the person also gets to have themselves put into a book of mine! But choose only once, and wisely. Enjoy. ;D<strong>


	4. Mistake

**Omg! Chapter four is here! So far, we have two guesses for death, Frank or Leo. Nice guesses. Not going to say if right, but I will soon! Now, review and guess! It won't hurt. So, this chapter may be a bit boring, because they are having a meeting. Sigh.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - Mistake<p>

Hazel's POV

Frank let out a shacky breath. "Dear gods..." He whispered. The same thoughts he hand raced in Hazel's mind. Leo controled fire. And Frank? Well, a spark set him, and his life line (which by the way, was depending on a stick the size of a choclate bar) in danger.

Hazel shook her head. "You know Dakota. Hoped up on Kool-Aid." She reassured him, but mostly herself. She herself wasn't a number one fan of fire either. She kept thinking, Leo and Frank don't go together. How can we all be friends? Withen a snap of Leo's finger's, Franks life would be out faster than Dakota could say Kool-Aid. And he's been practicing.

Hazel suddenly didn't feel hungry. Rubies sprouted near her feet, and she reached for them, stuffing them into her coat pocket. These things seemed to be popping up even more lately.

Just earlier, she was sitting outside her father's monument, waiting to meet up with Frank and Percy for breakfast. Percy had promised just because Annabeth was there, he would still make time for his friends. Hazel sat on top of the roof, watching the sun rise.

Leo slowly crept into her mind. His elfish feature's his fun loving attitude. The way he seemed to care for her... Diamonds suddenly popped from the ground. Mummbling Latin curse words, she threw the diamonds onto the roof when suddenly, she saw a beautiful one. It was about the size of a golf ball, only shaped like a circular, fat heart. She felt warmth from it.

Was it because she was thinking of Leo? She shook her head viscously. She liked Leo; as a friend. So why would a heart diamond appear? Maybe it was just a conicidence. She sighed, when she suddenly spotted Frank and Percy withen feet from her. She nervously stuffed her newly found treasure into her pocket, a haste smile on her face.

After putting her rubies in her pocket, she was about to look at her diamond when Frank nudged her. "Hey, we need to get going. Reyna wants some sort of meeting." He informed her. Hazel was confused, but then remembered their "Greek Friends" preesence. Something that has been making her heart do many things she dispissed, yet somehow seemed to enjoy.

Hazel put on a brave face. "Sure." She replied whistfully. Maybe now that she would be away from Leo, she could clear her mind. She needed to make her priority on real matters. Gaia. Right now, it didn't matter if she even might somehow possibly like Leo, she was with Frank, and happy about it. Right?

The two made way for their usual ceremonial events. This was going to be interesting.

Everyone seemed eager for the topic. The Greeks had not yet walked in. Reyna was in the front, talking to Jason. She seemed worried and mad at the same time. Hazel gulped. Oh gods this was going to be something.

Reyna stopped the conversation. She muttered something to Jason that sounded like, "Bring them in." A group of Greeks walked in. Percy sat next to Hazel, giving her a nervous smile. Hazel knew he wasn't the one that he was worried about. He was worried about his girlfriend, Annabeth, and his Greek friends. Suddenly, Leo walked in, looking quite perky and amuzed with his sorroundings. Lucky for Hazel, no seats were open near her, so he sat next to Piper and a red flamed girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who greated him with a smile.

Reyna seemed worried. "Percy." She spoke, sounding firm. Percy stood. "Reyna." "There are twelve... cabins, is it... in your camp, correct?" Percy nodded. "Then why are there thirteen people here?" She asked, seeming tense. Everyone waited. Percy counted. "Oh, Connor and Travis Stoll are co leaders. So, count them as one." He replied, a small smile on his face. The troll brothers (which Hazel later realized they weren't full brothers) waved merrily at Reyna, who seemed to relax a bit more.

They spoke of Gaia, and how she was awakening. Percy told most of the story, with Frank adding details forgotten. Hazel stayed quite, not wanting to talk. She barely wanted to think. Reyna seemed grim. Annabeth rose now, looking confident in her orange shirt. "We understand that we have the seven in the phrophecy. Half are Roman, half are Greek." She informed everyone. Whispers splurged out. Reyna silenced them. "I agree."

"Excuse me." Octavian interupted. "Who is this red headed girl?" He asked, clearly ticked. Annabeth glanced over at Rachel. "That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Octavian seemed repulsed. "She doesn't even smell of demi-god." He spat. Rachel smiled. "I'm not. I am as mortal as they get." She replied up beat. Octavian glared at her. "Then-" "Rachel is our oracle. She see's through the mist and is a trusted ally of camp Half-Blood. Now may we please get to more important topics." Annabeth snapped, causing Octavian to go red.

Percy nodded. "I beleive my friend Rachel can predict more on the phrophecy. She has already identified who is part of the seven." Octavian suddenly rose with anger once more. "What? Some Greek "oracle" has no power compared to me! I can do it in half the time with less effort." He snapped. Rachel seemed unfazed. She simply rose from her seat and stared at the pale, sickly boy.

Hazel felt herself stiffen. Rachel was going to throw something. "No, Octavian is it? Unlike you, I do not sacrifice harmless stuffed animals and try to predict the future. Instead, the gods speak through me easily and in a direct link. I am their personal messenger. So, unless you say the gods are sadly mistaken, I suggest you sit down and shut the hell up."

Hazel let out a laugh, but suddenly stopped, her face red hot. But Leo joined. "Nice one Rachel." He whispered, give her a nudge. Octavian was now seated once more, looking like he was done for now.

Leo spoke to Reyna, which Hazel considered took gut considering she hated him. "Reyna... exactly who _are_ the seven of the prochecy?" He asked. A couple of yeah's and nodds came from the crowd of people. Reyna glared at Leo, as if she was dreading the fact she had to talk of it.

"I suppose it's fair for you all to know." She replied. "Percy knows the Greek ones, while I the Roman." Percy nodded. "I am aware from what Rachel has told me that Piper Mclean, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, and I myself are the first four." He announced. Silence. Leo was the first to speak.

"That is... _so cool!_" He cheered. He was the only. Hazel gave a small chuckle. He was so stupid. Ignroing him, Reyna spoke next. "As the other three are Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque." Hazel felt her stomach churn. No way. No freaking way. She was bad luck! She would just cause trouble and maybe even kill them all. She opened her mouth to tell Reyna that there was some sort of mistake, but she continued.

"These seven must travel to the roots of our heritage." She continued to speak of their quest, but Hazel zoned out. Gaia was laughing. _Don't you just hate it? Besides, your right. You are going to kill them. Just as I planed. _Hazel felt a shiver ran down her spine. Percy patted her arm, giving her eyes that read _are you ok_? Hazel gave a shacky breath and nodded.

The meeting soon ended. Hazel was the first person out. She felt sick. She hated those meetings. She always was bored. They just drowned on and on. She hated being in small places and confinded to the boring room. Hazel wondered to her father's monument, throughing the rubies from earlier onto the roof.

When she finished, she fished out the diamond only to find it was... gone. Her heart beat sped up. It must have fallen from her pocket! Oh gods, what if someone had found it? People usually knew avoided them, most knowing of the curse they had, but many new people were now here, and none knew of the jewel's curse.

She thought back to what Gaia had said. _You are going to kill them. _She shook her head. No. No she wouldn't! She refused to. But she had the worst feeling in her stomach she was wrong. Who ever had it, would surely die, and Hazel needed to figure out who. And fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama. So, next chapter will be hot. There is going to be so much fluff, I couldn't fit it in this one! I am writing it now, and want to update as soon as ya'll want it! Maybe more! This next chapter is a bit tense, but nothing that should be rated M. Enjoy the wait!<strong>


	5. Lovey Dovey

**OMG! This is sooo romantic, I wanted to cry! I love it soo much. Just got goosebumps typing the thing! Hope you like it! And remember; tell your friends, your gdog, your greasy granny's girlfriend, anyone about this! I love the popularity. Plus, I would love to hear if you guys think I should publish a book. I want to but I'm not sure if I'm good enough. Anywho, here you go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Lovey Dovey<p>

Leo's POV

Leo felt like crap. Not only was that meeting way to long for his intension span, but there were _no _nachos there whatsoever. Who does that? At camp Half-Blood there are nachos.

So, he stretched as far as he could, his bones cracking so loud that the Rachel girl flinched. Leo sheepishly smiled. "Sorry. Um… can I ask you something?" He suddenly recalled. Rachel nodded. "Shoot." She replied as the two walked away from the death hall.

Leo fiddled with some nuts and bolts from his pocket. He always did that whenever he got nervous. "Are… are you sure that I'm supposed to be part of the seven? I mean… I can't control myself. What if I screw up?" Leo resisted the urge to say again. No need to bring his mom up.

Rachel gave him a sympathetic look. "I know you may think you can't do it Leo, but you are way better than you give yourself credit for. And yes, I am most positive. I didn't even give it a second thought when they told me you were one of them. I knew."

Leo felt himself blush a bit, her modesty towards him sinking into his skin. "Thanks Rach." He replied before taking a different course. Leo felt some confidence build in him. So… he was actually part of this. His reaction in the hall was just to cover his stunned face. He thought it was bull, but being him, he simply acted like he was just crowned king.

As he walked along, Leo noticed Hazel, looking worried and tired next to the Pluto statue thingy. She was quickly talking to a pale dude he recognized at Nico De' Angelo. She looked on the verge of tears. Nico simply looked like he was focused on calming her down.

Finally, Hazel nodded. Nico hugged her tightly and waved good bye. Wonder what that was about. Leo walked over to Hazel. "You know Nico?" He asked. According to Annabeth, they found Nico (and his currently deceased sister) at some prep school a few years back. Maybe Hazel had gone there.

Hazel looked stunned, but whipped it off. "Oh, Nico? He's my brother." She replied as if it was nothing. Leo raised an eyebrow. "Oh… I didn't know cause—" "Cause Nico's as white as a ghost and I'm black?" She guessed correctly. Leo smirked. "Well, yes, but I didn't notice." He joked. Hazel's once worried face seemed to fill back up with the Hazel he knew better. Leo decided not bring up the worried conversation she had earlier.

Smirking, Leo leaned against the wall of the monument. "So… Remember that restaurant he passed?" He asked, his face burning. Hazel nodded, her smile warming him up. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bit for lunch." He blurted, trying to sound cool, although he was pretty sure it just sounded stupid. Hazel looked taken back, but smiled warmly. "Sure. How about one o'clock?" She decided.

For some reason, Leo's heart lifted. But he assured himself it was because of the food, not Hazel. He had nothing towards Hazel. She was not his love. Come on. Leo almost forgot the reply. "Oh, um, yeah. Meet you there." He stuttered, and hurried off in case she might change her mind.

_A date! You have a date with Hazel! _The voice cheered. Leo mentally slapped it. It was _not _a date. Nothing of the sort. It was just two new friends getting to know one another. Maybe he should invite Piper and Jason to release tension.

To Leo's luck, he spotted Piper fiddling with her dagger. Leo rushed towards her. "Hey Pips!" He chirped, sitting next to his friend. Piper gave a small smile, not looking up. "Hey Leo. What do you want?" Leo gasped in mockery. "Why would I want something from you?" He asked. Piper looked up and rolled her eyes. "Well if you don't want anything then I'll just go and—" "No!" He interjected. "I was just wondering if you could go to that little restaurant with me and Hazel." He admitted.

Piper raised her eyebrow. "Hazel? You know she's going out with Frank." She seemed gloom at that, but Leo was already defensive. "Hey, I don't like her like that!" He snapped. "We are just friends. Besides, she doesn't like me. And I'm ok with that." Piper shrugged, but spoke. "Well, Jason and I can't. We're…" She stopped and took a shaky breath.

Leo suddenly caught onto her mood. Her suddenly noticed the bags under her eyes, the pained expression she was trying to hide. Leo put her arm around her. "Hey Piper… it's ok. Jason likes you. A lot." Tears fell from Piper's face. "N-no. He likes Reyna. They were together before he lost his memory. I heard him talk to Annabeth about his feelings towards her." She wailed, digging her head into Leo's shoulder.

Leo felt anger at Jason, but he knew Jason was staying loyal to Reyna, and it wasn't his fault that he forgot about her and fell for Piper. But seeing Piper like this… Leo hated it. She was his best friend. And if she was sad, Leo felt sad.

"Hey, don't let that get to you. Things happen for a reason." Maybe Jason still liked Piper… or maybe not. Piper dug her head out of his watered shoulder. Piper choked and laughed. "I'm sorry." She whispered, nodding to his shirt. Leo shook his head. "Don't. I didn't like this shirt much anyways."

After making sure she was alright, Leo headed back to his room to change shirts. He checked the clock, realizing that it was already almost one. Great, and he still had to walk there and go through that stupid armless stature and that little girl. He prayed to the gods he wouldn't be too late.

Leo made it there at a record timing of one o' five. Hazel wasn't there yet. He gulped, but stayed calm. So what if she didn't show? They weren't dating.

He grabbed a booth near the back and ordered a small coffee. He tapped his hands on the cup, missing his tool belt. What was he going to do that was so bad? Through a hammer at a passing by person? Take out a deadly mint?

It was about ten after when Hazel arrived. Leo was stunned. Instead of wearing the usual purple shirt and blue jeans, she wore a black tank and a loose white shirt on top with a flower pattern, and she wore a black plain skirt that swept her knees.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He asked. He didn't mind it much, but wondered the occasion. Hazel glanced down like it was nothing. "Oh, I was hanging with Percy when he 'accidently' controlled water and poured it on me. Had no idea how it was an accident, but Piper let me borrow this. Had a weird look on her face, like she was expecting something." She waved off. Leo cursed under his breath. Piper was trying to make it a date.

But Leo acted nonchalant. "Well you look good in it." He replied. Hazel smiled brightly, and Leo loved it. A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked up. She was fairly stunning, but her attitude was rather dull. "Can I start you off with a drink?" She asked. Hazel ordered a Coca-Cola and the two chatted.

Hazel mostly spoke, going on about her adventure of the recent quest she took and how she felt like she was going to die. Leo laughed at how she spoke so quickly, and would use her hands to talk. He would make fun of her for it; she would glare at him, talk normally for like, thirty seconds and continue.

After eating their hamburgers and discussing small things like schools they've been at (and kicked out of) and their favorite colors, the two paid and left. Hazel guided Leo to a beautiful forest. Leo looked at everything.

As they walked, Leo noticed a jewel on the ground. "Dang, ya'll must have some serious money on this lot." He joked, bending down to pick up the object. Hazel suddenly snatched it up, her face shocked. Leo raised an eyebrow. She held onto the jewel tightly. "Um… it's mine. Must have dropped it." She stuffed the jewel into a small invisible pocket in her skirt and smiled.

Leo ignored it. They suddenly came across a small opening with flowers and sun filled into the ground. Leo whistled in awe. "Dang. Never seen anything like this. It's cool." Hazel laughed. "I thought you would think so. I found it in my first month here. Come here to think sometimes." She informed.

Hazel continued to the opening, sitting down on a patch of grass. Leo followed her, stunned by the warming heat and beauty of his surroundings. He was usually surrounded by machines, not bothering to see nature and its own creations.

Leo glanced at Hazel. Her dark skin shimmed with the sun hitting it. Her caramel colored haired laid on her shoulders in curls. Her golden eyes looked like they were shimmering. Leo was in awe. She was… beautiful. Truly. Leo kept thinking, no, I do not like her, but he didn't seem to process that.

He leaned in towards her. Hazel hesitated, but leaned back in. His lips brushed hers gently. Her touch lighted his skin. She tasted sweet, her lips soft. Her hand brushed into his hair, and Leo felt a tingle go through his skin.

He ran his fingers through her curly hair, the silkiness felt soothing on his skin. Leo felt like he was on fire, and then, he felt something warm. He opened his eyes slightly to see a fire next to his feet. Leo broke the kiss, stunned, and tried to put it out. Hazel went cold, watching, stunned.

The fire was luckily small, and went out soon, but Hazel still looked scared. "I'm sorry. I couldn't… I didn't mean to." But she shook her head, pointing to something on the ground. The diamond Leo had picked up had fallen out of his pocket during their kiss. Leo glanced at it. "Oh yeah, I found that the other day. Thought it was cool."

Leo slightly wanted to go back to kissing, but Hazel's eyes seemed worried. "Oh my gods." She whispered. Leo felt still. "What?" Hazel took a deep breath. "Those… those jewels you see. They're… they're cursed."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. So much. Are they a couple now? What will happen to Leo? Does Piper have a thing for someone else? Sigh, don't you love drama?<strong>


	6. Stolen Secrets

**Sweet! People are liking this. Thanks for the positive reviews! Sorry about the spelling, my darn laptop doesn't have Microsoft and won't allow it, and I suck at spelling. Because I love all my fans, I am responding to Pie1234. Just simply get on your laptop and go to the top right hand corner and click sign in. Anyways, I am writing a book similar to Rick Riorden's, but I am not copying... I hope. So, if you want a sample, message me! I need some criticism! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – Stolen Secrets<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel's head spun like she just got off the Goliath. Her lips were hot from Leo's (maybe it was the whole fire thing), and she felt like she was walking on air. But when the diamond fell out of his pocket, she felt all these brilliant sensations fade away. The diamond. Leo had the diamond. She wanted to throw up.

Leo looked scared. Hazel had to confess her secret. Come on, Leo controlled fire for gods sake. He can take a curse… right? And what about the whole "I loved in the 1940's, died, came back to life, and here I am! Did I mention I helped Gaia and had a relationship with your grandpa?" Total turn off. But Leo's puppy eyes held onto hers. She had to tell him. He could… die.

"I… when I was born a long time ago," Way, way long ago. "I was cursed. My mom wanted jewels and money. She made a deal with Pluto. She summoned him, and they… you know. She told him she wanted all the riches in the world. He tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. And, I'm the outcome." She motioned to her body.

Leo was quite, letting this sink in. Hazel couldn't look into his eyes. His loving, mischievous, puppy-dog, humorous eyes. After what felt like forever, Leo spoke. "So? Everyone of us have a curse kind of. Look at me, I just had fire come out of me and light the ground." He jerked his head towards the patch of burned grass. Hazel felt her face heat up. She shook her head despite his comforting words. "But… it's cursed. When my mom had to pay off a loan, she used my jewels. They would… _kill_ the people she gave them to. We didn't know at first."

Silence filled her ears. She could barely hear the birds chirping, or the squirrels rustling. Maybe it was because of the recent fire. She dared a glance at Leo to see him examining the diamond with intensity. He didn't even seem fazed by what she said. He tossed it into the woods, landing with a small thump.

He turned to Hazel and smirked. "I'm pretty hard to kill." He informed. Hazel gave a small smile. She couldn't understand how Leo could seem so laid back about this. But she had to tell him more. If he was going to like her, he had to know the true her. Even if it meant that he may not like her afterwards, she needed to get it off her chest.

"That's… not exactly all." Leo put his arm around her, giving her a sensation of warmth and love she wanted to giggle all the energy out. "I think I can handle it." Hazel wished that were the case. She gave a large sigh. "I was born on December 17….. 19…. 1928." She stopped, trying not to choke on fear. Leo seemed more still. She continued. "My mom, Queen Marie was possessed by Gaia. She was so insane, she made us move to Alaska, the one place where the gods can't reach. She made me help her rise Gaia's son from the earth with my powers. At the last moment, I sacrificed myself and my mom to stop Gaia. But it only delayed her."

She took a deep breath, like she was afraid he was going to stop her. She felt tears fall off her face like hot liquid. She wanted to just burry her head into Leo's chest, but she felt like he wouldn't like it. But before she knew it, Leo pulled her in a warm embrace. She felt warm against his chest. It was firm, and his arms were caressing her beautifully. She… she loved him. Oh gods… she think she actually loved Leo Valdez.

Leo spoke after a few moments. "It's ok. You didn't know what to do. To me, it sounds like you didn't have much of a choice. And about the whole born in 1928 thing and dyeing… I think it was brave of you to do that. And I'm way happy you came back." Hazel gave a slight laugh.

Leo smirked and pulled out of the hug. "Besides. When I was younger… I wasn't too sure of my powers. I… I killed my mom. I couldn't help her, she was trapped, and all I could do was make the fire worse." He seemed pained by talking about it, but Hazel felt touched he was sharing this.

Hazel looked up into the sky to see that the sun was actually setting. They had been out here longer than she thought. "We need to go." Leo stated before the words could reach her mouth. Hazel nodded. She rose, straightening out her skirt, and the two walked back along the path they had followed.

Hazel left Leo, saying she needed to talk to someone, which was true. He gave her a warming smile (though, Hazel hated to admit it, she preferred a kiss) and she set out to find Frank. She had to tell him. They were going out, and she locked lips with Leo. She could easily just tell Leo she was with Frank, and she just wanted to be friends, but something in her resisted that, telling her to tell Frank what happened. And, she would do that.

It was near dinner time already, so Frank would probably be by the archery. She wondered when she spotted Percy, talking to Annabeth. She hurried towards them, eager to find where Frank was. "Hey Hazel." Annabeth greeted warmly. Hazel smiled at her. "Hey Annabeth, Percy. Have you guys seen Frank anywhere?"

Percy thought. "Yeah, he was over by the lake. Piper wanted to see the dolphins. Oh, and guess what!" Hazel cocked her head. "What?" "We have dolphins. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Smooth one seaweed brain." She smirked playfully.

Hazel left, sensing a smoochie scene coming on. She hurried off to the docks, eager to catch up with Frank. She had to get him alone, and knowing Piper, she would be considerate enough to give them space. Hazel finally reached the docks, but there was o sign of the two.

She ran up and down, but nothing. She was about to give up when she spotted two people on the beach. She crept closer and gasped. Her heartbeat seemed to fail, her mind felt empty, and her body was numb. A tingly feeling coursed through her.

There, on the beach, was Frank, frenching Piper. The two were laying down, so passionate Hazel bet all the gold she could summon that they wouldn't hear her from here. She hurried towards them to get a better view. Yup, that was Frank, and the other was un-doubtfully the daughter of Venus. Her beauty was showing passionately.

"F-Frank?" She gasped. They tore apart, both looking stunned. "Hazel, I… uh." Hazel kept shaking her head, like all this wasn't real. But it was. All of it was happening, whether she wanted it to or not. Piper looked scared and ashamed at the same time. Tears rushed down from Hazel. Frank rose to his feet. "Hazel, I—" "Forget it Frank!" She screamed. The ground rumbled furiously. Gold, diamonds, and rubies piled onto the shore, but Hazel didn't seem to notice. She bolted away, crying so hard she took deep and shaky breaths. Frank. Frank cheated on her. True, she had that thing with Leo, but Hazel was confronting him on it, and she wasn't exactly sure is she truly wanted Leo.

But it was too late. Hazel was running away. She had no idea where, but she knew one thing; she needed to get away from everyone. Fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Hazel just saw Frank and Piper in action! (kissing, not... you know) Now she's heart broken. Don't blame her, but I myself would take Leo in a heart beat. To bad about what happens to him... I mean, LALALA! Hehe. What will happen next?<strong>


	7. Lost Soul

_**The clock is ticking... **_**As Gaia is rising, and time is running out, the once safe Camp Jupiter seems to be becoming a battle feild. Choices are made, love seems to be twisting withen them, and no one is sure of who to trust. The seven are among us, and only they decide the true fate of the world. But are all really working together, or is one of them falling under Gaia's spell?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven - Lost Soul<p>

Leo's POV

Leo's mind was rushing with excitement. He was in his room, fiddling with random objects. Jason himself was pouting on his bed, mumbling things like, "Piper... Reyna?" Leo knew what he was thinking. Poor guy was stuck between a Piper and a Reyna. Both were deadly if in action.

Finally, Leo put the machine he was making down. It was strange, but reminded him of something. He shrugged and slid of the bunk. "Does need to have a session?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. Jason glared at him, but broke off and seemed to shrink back into himself. "Yes." Feeling pity, Leo sat next to his friend. "So what's up?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Piper kind of walked in on me and Reyna —" "Please finish that with kissing." Leo interupted. He didn't want to see baby Jason's everywhere. He shivered at the thought. Jason punched Leo in the arm. "_Yes_. We were kissing. My memmories of Reyna seemed to come back. I remembered how we would just sit by the fire, joking and having fun. I remember how she told me everything. About how she was scared and covered it with anger. I saw the real Reyna past the touch mask she put on. I saw the girl I feel in love with." He sounded so whistful that Leo was in awe.

A Reyna that was vunerable? It sounded unlikely, but he stayed silent. Jason contiued, like Leo was his personal diary. "I remembered Piper too. Of course, I love her and all, but not as much as I love Reyna. I think I was attracted to Piper for her beauty, her couragousness, even her humor. But I realized... I love Piper like a sister. She's someone I can trust no matter what. I just wish I could be the same for her. It's not like she went behind my back and kissed someone else, like that Frank guy."

Leo let this sink in. He felt sad. Frank. He remembered what he and hazel had done to the poor guy. But it wasn't time to think of that. Leo gave a forced smile to his friend. "I know Piper, and she's someone who will kill you in a heartbeat." Jason arched an eyebrow. He was about to speak, but Leo continued. "_But _she is also the type of person who gets true love, and knows that when someone is pained to tell her something, it's because they truely love her."

Jason stared at Leo in awe. "Wow, that was... deep Leo." Leo shrugged. "I know. That's why I'm going to make up for it by putting rats in your pillow case." He grinned devishly and jumped of the bed before Jason could strangle him. "Do, and I'll kill you." He snapped at his friend, who gathered his nuts and bolts, strapped them to his belt, and took off.

The sky was darkening. Leo felt cool air hit him. It was nice. He thought of Hazel, and what she was doing. Obviously she would save him a seat at lunch, right? But what if she didn't? What if she only acted like she liked Leo's surprise kiss? And then she would just avoid him so she wouldn't need to confront him?

The small voice in his head spoke up. _Geez, calm down man. She likes you. Can you be anymore mello-dramatic? You're not some prissy dude in a dramatic book. _Leo rattled his head as if to knock the voice over. You shut up.

Another voice suddenly entered his thoughts. But it wasn't the ennoying tiny one. This one was strong and bold. _**She fell for my trap. Not only has she sealed her death by loving you, but she has witnessed my makings in action. Hazel can't handle anymore. She's turning to me. **_Leo froze, it was Gaia. "Leave her alone Gaia, it's me you want!" Gaia laughed evily. _**Stupid boy. You are indeed worth greatly to me, but the girl is priceless. Besides, she is keeping something from you. And I think you should know. **_"Stop, I'm not listening to your games!" Leo shouted. A group of Venus girls walked by, staring at him like he was a U.F.O. Leo blushed. "Um... Practicing for a play! Star role, big deal." He gave a sheepish smile as the girls walked by, still glaring.

_**Smooth one boy hero. The clock is ticking. Hazel only has this last life. And it's coming to an end. **_"No!" Leo demanded, but he could feel the presence of Gaia leaving. He soon felt nothing. All was silent. _Man. She's scary. _Leo shook his head. If he kept hearing voiced like this, he was going to need to see a therapist.

Everyone began to shuffle to dinner, all gossiping and talking of events. Leo still hasn't seen Hazel. She hasn't been seen by anyone. Just as Leo was about to give up, he spotted Piper, sitting on a rock, looking like she just died.

"Woah." he flinched at her appearence. Piper sent him daggers, obviosly pissed. Leo softened. "Sorry. Force of habit." He sat next to her on the rock, watching as she picking at her nails. She always did that whenever she got nervous. "What's wrong?" He asked. Looks like is back in session. Piper shook her head. "Tired. That's all." Man, Leo thought. She must be really sad. She usually told Leo everything. Well, almost.

But Piper looked down at her hands, refusing to speak. Leo sighed. "Fine. I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Hazel, I—" Piper suddenly became still. She swung her head towards Leo. "Hazel? You haven't seen her? when was the last time you saw her?" She demanded, seeming much to tense. Leo hesitated, but spoke. "After..." He didn't want to mention the kiss or her secret forest spot. "After we ate. She told me she would catch up later, but no one has seen her."

Piper began to shake. She kept gasping words that sounded like _no. _Leo felt tension. "Piper... What's going on?" Leo asked steadily. Piper ignored him. "Frank. We need to find Frank. H-he'll know what to do." "About what? Hazel missing?" But Piper was on her feet now, running towards an invisible destination.

Leo rose and ran after her, hot on her heels. "Piper! Can you please explain?" He begged. No response. The two were now at the archery. It was deserted except for one guy who was hitting all bullseyes. That's what they call them... right?

Frank glanced at the scene and froze, like someone pushed a pause button. Piper breathed deeply from her run. "H-Hazel's gone missing." She gasped. Frank suddenly moved. "What? she... I thought she was just going to her room. Oh my gods, if I had known she was going to run off, I would have ran after her!"

Leo felt heat rise in him. They knew something. "Someone tell me whats going on!" He demanded. Fire scortched his mouth like a bad taste. He didn't care. Hazel was in trouble, and Piper and Frank knew something. Frank was frozen, but spoke. "H-Hazel was at the beach." He began, but Piper stopped him. "I'm telling." Frank didn't argue.

"Frank and I were making out at the beach. Hazel found us, and got upset. I really don't blame her. I felt horrible. We kept trying to explain to her what exactly was going on, but she became angry." Piper flinched. "I feel no better than Gaia."

Leo wanted to be angry. he wanted to yell at the two. But not only were their faces filled with pure remorce and sorrow, he himself was not much better. "You guys aren't nearly as bad as Gaia. And I have no right to be mad at you. I—" The ground suddenly began to shake. Cracks formed onto the earth. Something was going wrong.

Gaia laughed visciously. _**Tick tock Valdez. **_She gloated. _**Time is almost up.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Wow. Scary, huh? So did you like my little introduction? Trying to add tension. Anywho, I would love to have some reveiws on my writing and what not. I love a good reveiw. Wanna critsize? Go ahead. Just not on the spelling... I can't help it that my computer is stupid. So, I'm done, and to one of my litte commenters who asked if I like cliff hangers, I shall have Phineas reply. Yes. Yes I do. XD**__


	8. Mission Leo

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Had a lot going on. Was doing homework and then worked out, and then I hung out with my friend all day and we had a sleepover and junk... anyways, yeah. So, I'm making it up. This chapter has the action! Well, the upcoming action. A prophecy is made, and guess who's in it?**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – Mission Leo<p>

Leo's POV

Leo went straight to Reyna. Well, he didn't exactly want to, but Piper charm spoke her way into it. Leo himself was wanting to search for her himself. You know, that way there was no major conflict. But both the two agreed that it could just be a trap Gaia is setting up. So, Leo technically did go straight to Reyna.

The three sped by what happened exactly. Leo skipped him and Hazel, and Piper managed to conjure up a story of how Hazel thought she saw something. Leo rolled his eyes at her story. Smooth Piper.

Reyna looked worried. "Not good. Gods… Hazel is one of the seven, without her, we might as well be dead." Leo arched an eyebrow. "Not to mention she's a human being." He added, but Reyna waved that off. "We shall hold a quest. I am trusting Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Jason Grace with this job." Leo felt his heart sink. "What? No-uh, that's rigged! We're the one that found out she was missing." Leo demanded.

Reyna glared at him. "Do _not _question me Valdez. You, Piper McClean, and Frank Zhang are staying here. This is a job for _real _hero's. Not some weak son of Mars, a prissy Venus daughter, and a dangerous ADHD son of Vulcan. It's final." Leo flinched. He felt Piper clinch her fists like she was ready to knock Reyna down, while Frank just mumbled Latin curse words.

Leo opened his mouth, but for once, stopped himself. Reyna smirked. She turned to her three chosen ones. "I am relying on you to bring Hazel back in once piece. You all shall leave after dinner. Do you agree?" The three nodded solemnly.

Leo felt like fire was burning in him. How dare she! That… that stupid son of a— no. Leo was better. He had to calm the fire in him. He couldn't just freak and blow up. That would just show Reyna that she was right.

They all departed, Leo hesitantly. He had a plan, and this one wasn't going to fail… hopefully.

The stalls smelled horrible. Leo could have sworn that he stepped in horse poo at least four times. Then he found him. A brown horse stood in a stall, looking way to bored. It seemed to be waiting for something. Leo hurried. "Psst!" He hissed. The horse flicked its tail. Leo rolled his eyes. "I said; psst!" The horse finally turned to Leo, and froze. Then, at lightning speed, it rushed to Leo. It put its head next to Leo's, maying with delight. Leo was stunned. He thought Arion hated people.

"Um… good horse." He patted it's head awkwardly, but shook his head. Stay focused Leo! "I need your help. Hazel's gone missing, and I heard you're the horse for the job." Arion whinnied like he was agreeing, stomping his hooves on the floor. Leo smirked. Perfect.

Arion followed Leo silently out of the stink whole. Now that he had the world's fastest horse with him, he needed to ask a little red headed girl a question. Hopefully Rachel was still awake.

The camp was eerily quite as he tip toed over to the house she was said to be resigning in. Leo hoped it was right info.

When Leo reached the door, he heard arguing. "I said to get the hell out Octavian!" She snapped. There was a growl. "You best watch it Mrs. Dare!" He snarled. Rachel snorted at his comment. "Me? I'm not the one sneaking into people's rooms like some little pedophile!" Shattering of glass hit Leo's ears. Octavian stumbled out, looking dazed, but it disappeared in seconds. "Watch yourself! You will regret doing that!" He stormed off, leaving in a huff.

Arion glanced at Leo, giving him a "Can you believe that?" look? Leo nodded. He snuck to the door and peeked in to see Rachel wearing a pink bathrobe and looking confused and worried. She glanced at him, all traces of the feeling leaving her face. "Oh, Leo… what, what are you doing?" She asked, sounding like she just got of a crazy rollercoaster. Leo grinned sheepishly. "I—" "Oh, yes, the gods said you would be here." She recalled. "Sorry, it's just… a lot of… anyways, sit. But um, Arion needs to stay outside." She jerked her head towards the offended looking horse. Leo gave him a pleading look, and the horse reluctantly stayed put.

Rachel turned back to Leo. "You know that leaving could get you in trouble. Only once did someone leave without a quest. It was Percy back a few years ago, before I met him completely." She added. "He actually knew what to do though. Only reason he didn't get the quest was 'cause Mr. D was in a bad mood." She informed. "But what I'm rambling about is that you might not be accepted back."

Leo nodded his head. "I know… I've thought this through." For once, Leo wanted to add. Rachel nodded. She closed her eyes, and in an eerie voice spoke.

_Three have gone, and three will follow,_

_To find the one that boils in sorrow._

_One is a trader, who none not yet know,_

_The Mark of Athena shall burn through and show._

_Fire meets Death in the past of its flame,_

_And all shall crumble unless Death is slain._

Leo felt coldness run in him. _Fire meets death in the past of its flame?_ Does that mean Leo is destined to die? Or _all shall crumble unless Death is slain?_ Didn't camp Jupiter just save Death? Why would they kill him? Was it even possible to kill him?

Rachel suddenly snapped back, looking worn and paler than usual. "There… now you three better hurry. Gods know we don't have much time." Leo cocked his head. "Wait… three?" He turned to see Piper and Frank, looking surprised that they were seen, for they were at the door, hiding behind an angry looking Arion.

Leo felt mad. "They can't come! This is my mission. I'm like James Bond. I go solo." Piper stepped up. "First of all, James Bond always has some kind of sidekick smart one, and second of all, didn't you hear? _Three have gone and three will follow ._I'm pretty sure your one person."

Leo rolled his eyes. "I know how to count Pipes." He replied. Frank shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Three is better than one. And it's my fault Hazel ran off in the first place. I need to make things right again." His baby face seemed sorrowed and tired, like he hadn't of been able to sleep.

Taking a deep breath Leo nodded. "I guess you guys are right… But we need to go now. Reyna could send a patrol of people out for us, and we need to be as far as possible." Frank nodded. "Does sound like her… and I prefer to not be eaten by her dogs."

Piper smiled. "Then it's settled. We're leaving. I already have my dagger, and as I can see, you guys have your equipment to." She seemed pleased that everyone was ready to go. "So are we taking the ship?" Leo smirked. "I've got something faster." Piper turned to the horse and froze. "How are we fitting on that?"

Leo hid a grin. "It's ok. Just sit in Frank's lap." He remarked, and ran out before Piper could catch him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Yeah, I know Hazel was supposed to tell the POV, but maybe she can't...? Nah, I just wanna make ya'll anxious. So, reveiw, giving me some advice or just tell me what you like. It makes me write faster. (:<strong>


	9. Something Borrowed

**Explaining time. My Gma recently died and I've been way depressed lately. I am sorry. I just got off my depression meds, and now I might have to get back on them Anyway, I stumbled upon this and decided to update. I will update more. And I promise they will all be better. Uhg. It's so late, so I wrote fast. I swear I'll make it up to ya'll.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine – Something Borrowed<p>

Hazel's POV

As Hazel ran, her mind flooded with questions, and few answers. Maybe she was overreacting. She did kiss Leo, and she liked it… a lot. But then again, it was more of a sweet, soft kiss. Frank and Piper were frenching like dogs.

Trying to figure everything out, Hazel began to think. That's when Leo popped up. She turned towards him, stunned. "Leo… what are you doing?" She asked, puzzled. Shouldn't he be at camp? She was well about a mile or two off.

But Leo didn't speak, which was a first. He motioned for Hazel to follow. Hazel hesitated, but listened, following the strange Leo. There were many twists and turns she took. Hazel kept tripping over rocks or rouge branches.

"Leo!" She called after what seemed like forever. The moon was already up, lighting a dull pathway. "I think we should head back. There's something I need to—" Hazel stopped, stunned. A golden fountain was ahead of her. The water was a crystal clear like glass. Hazel gasped. "Leo… it's beautiful. How'd you find it?"

Leo grinned devilishly, and walked to the edge of the fountain. Hazel followed, to in awe to notice anything. Perhaps if the fountain wasn't so stunning, she would have noticed the signs; the lack of speech, the rush in his actions, or even the readiness to push. But Hazel was mesmerized, and she didn't care. That's when Leo pushed her in, and she fell. She was falling. Falling. Falling.

Hazel was sitting in a stable. She wore a cute vintage dress dating back to the forties. Her hair was still curly, but a bow topped it off. She gasped. She was back. Back in time to her life. Her good life. She turned to see Sammy, looking beautiful. He was stunningly like Leo, but taller and leaner. Though, Sammy's face wasn't as mischievous, and Leo's hair curled right at his ear.

"Wanna go horse riding?" Sammy asked. Hazel knew she should have said no. She knew she should have tried to find a way back home. But she didn't. Hazel wanted to relive this scene. It was amazing, thrilling, romantic. Things she never fully experienced.

Hazel realized she took too long to answer and nodded. "Sure thing Sammy." She smiled. The name felt like a purr on her tongue. Sammy. She loved it. Sammy grinned and the two mounted their horses. The scene played like it did every time. She was on her own horse, Sammy on his. She rode off, and Sammy asked if she thought he was ugly. It was like a fairytale she never got tired of.

It was when they sat down under the tree that things changed. As they shared their birthday cupcake, Hazel spotted it. The fountain. It wasn't but a couple hundred yards away, behind a few trees in the nearby woods. "Sammy." She whispered, remembering how she got there. Sammy look at her, worry on his face. "What's wrong Hazel?" He asked. Hazel rose from her feet. "Follow me." She urged and set off towards the fountain.

Sammy was close behind, what with him being not clumsy. Hazel reached the fountain in a daze, and Sammy gasped. It was the same fountain, only silver. Hazel rushed towards it, looking into it's reflection. "What was the point of this?" She though allowed bitterly. "I could have done this any other day." Sammy walked next to her.

"It's beautiful." He grabbed her head and squeezed it. "Like you." Hazel sat on the side, facing Sammy. "Sammy… I need to—" Hazel suddenly, lost her balance, and fell into the fountain, Sammy trying to pull her out.

Hazel was back in the same time. She felt queasy, but all in all the same. What was the point for that? She rose to her feet and turned to see a figure near her. He wore a plaid long sleeved button down with blue jeans. Hazel gasped. "Oh. My. Gods." She managed.

The figure looked at her with confusion. "Hazel…What's going on?" Hazel shook her head. "I don't know Sammy. I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Scary. So Anyways, Leo is up next and a big fighting scene shall take place. Enjoy. (See, even my rants are shorter)<strong>


	10. Wondering

**Chapter ten. Two digits. Anyways, drama is setting in. There will be blood and hurt. Sorry for the long wait for the death, I didn't think it would take this long. But it will be good. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the suckish one last time. So, here it is. Enjoy. :P **

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten – Wondering<p>

Leo's POV

Leo wasn't going to lie. Even though he had the comfort of Arion with him, he still felt weird around Piper and Frank. He kept thinking of them…together. He shivered. Piper just always seemed to set on Jason. But hey, love was funky like that, right?

Piper didn't need to sit in any laps, for they found a cart to hook up to Arion. The horse rolled his eyes as Frank flinched at this. Leo bit back a smile. This horse wasn't half bad.

As they rode off, Leo kept thinking of Hazel. She was somewhere out here. She had to be. But he then thought of the first line of the prophecy. _Three have gone _(three being Jason, Percy, and Annabeth) _and three shall follow (t_hat must be him, Piper, and Frank.) He bit his lip. They weren't going to find Hazel. Well, not at first that is. He thought over the second line.

_To find the one that boils in sorrow._ Leo wanted to say this was Hazel. IT was the first name that popped up. She had pain, he knew that from what little he knew of. But he also remembered the other child of Hades (or Pluto? Whatever). Nico. What if he was the one boiling in sorrow. Where would Hazel fit in. And visa versa. His head spun. _Woah man… stop thinking so much. I have limits._ Leo swore at his mind. "Come on!" He urged.

He glanced over to see Piper arching a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Do I need to ask?" She whispered as Frank was in the chariot behind them, asleep. Leo shook his head, too quickly. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking over that stupid prophecy." He admitted, not wanting her to charm speak her way into talking.

Piper nodded her head in thought. "I see… Well the first line is simple. The second is a bit more complicated. No one knows exactly who the one that boils is." She thought through. Leo nodded. "I know it's probably Nico, but part of me wants to think it's…" His voice trailed of as a painful, soar lump filled his throat.

There was silence. Piper's hand was suddenly on his shoulder. "Leo…" She sighed, sitting next to him. "I know you like Hazel. Don't try to deny it, which even a daughter of Aphrodite does not understand, but you do. She's out there. Get passed the second line. Think of the twists. Lines three and four, explaining the trader. People are saying it's… Annabeth. What with the Mark of Athena." Leo glanced at her. "Annabeth? She's scary, yeah, but not like that. Maybe Annabeth is the one that will find out…" He thought.

Piper shrugged. "Even so, someone here is a traitor." Hazel. Hazel's smile. Her warm golden eyes. Her laugh. Everything. They all washed over him at that moment. What if Hazel was the traitor? As if reading his mind, Piper continued. "_Fire meets death in the past of its flame, and all shall crumble unless death is slain." _She whispered almost.

A shiver went down his spine. Fire. Hephaestus was fire. And death? He didn't need to think that through. "You're going to face Hazel in battle." She whispered, not bothering to sugar coat it. Leo felt his insides shrink. Leo shook his head. "What does it mean 'In the past of its flame'?" He asked. Piper rolled her eyes. "How am I to know dummy. I'm an Aphrodite girl." Leo looked out into the blurry vision of the scenery Arion was running by.

Piper gave him a side hug. "It'll be ok." She promised. Leo shrugged her off, but smirked devilishly. "Sure. Just don't kiss me too." Piper's face turned a dark red. "You! You idiot!" She snapped at him. Leo rolled his eyes. "Just joking, Pipes." He defended, but felt bad for saying it.

Arion was suddenly knocked off course, sliding them off his back and onto the ground. Frank let out a stupid "WA?" and shook his head as he sat up. Arion was still running in a werid pattern, but slowed when he caught himself. "What was that?" Piper chocked. Leo shook his head. "I don't know, but—" "PONY! I SEE PONY, SO IT IS MINE. YES. I AM YOUR OWNER PONY!" Cried a stupid, deep voice. Leo gulped and glanced at Piper. The voice was easy to detect. "Rouge Cyclopes." She confirmed.

Frank looked puzzled. "What? Those are Gre— ohhh." He remembered. Leo rolled his eyes in a Piper attitude. "Duh." A loud roar hit the trio's ears. Arion bit the monster. "BAD PONY! I EAT YOU NOW! YES. I WILL!" He roared. "That's out que!" Leo hissed, and ran off to save the horse.

Piper was close behind, following by Frank and his darts. Frank was the only one who could detract, for Piper had a dagger and Leo a belt. He grabbed a random item from it and threw. A mint. "Take that! Next time brush your teeth!" He snapped.

Piper shook her head bitterly as she went in and stabbed the Cyclops's ankle, in which he was watching Leo. "Your losing your touch Valdez!" Leo sneered at her, grabbed a hammer, and aimed for the giant, circular eyes. It hit dead on. "OWWWWWY!" He cried, falling to his knees. "OWWY OW, OW!" He sobbed. "You hurt eye!" He chocked out through sobs. Piper grabbed the rope tied to Arion, controlling the chariot, and lead him away from the monster.

Frank followed, throwing one last arrow into his meaty arm. Leo stopped and stared at the crying monster. A ping of pity shot through him. Piper grabbed his wrist. "Come on! Let's go!" She demanded, but Leo jerked his hand away.

"That Cyclops is a person too." He urged, looking at the sad beast. Leo took a step forward. Piper gasped, but didn't move. Then another. Then another. Soon, he was ten feet away.

A thunderous cloud of sudden movement mixed with yelling range and dust appeared, and a large hand grabbed Leo's legs, dragging him like a rag doll. Piper screamed and drew out her dagger once more. "Leo you dumbass!" She screamed, but he could barely hear her over the constant roars and rush of wind.

The Cyclops let Leo fall to the ground, still in his clutches. Leo's nails dug into the ground. "Ok Piper… you were right!" He yelled. The monster laughed. "All Hephaestus kids are dummies!" He laughed. Even in his mind Leo bet the world the monster spelled that wrong. Leo pushed his hands towards the monster. "Fire!" He yelled for some odd reason, and fire poured from his hands and out toward the Cyclops. But laughter. Only laughter hit Leo's ears.

Frank spoke up, a bow and arrow in his hands as he aimed. "Cyclops' are unaffected by fire." He informed him. Leo rattled his brain, suddenly remembering the crucial fact. "Oh yeah."

"LEO NO!" Piper screamed like bloody murder. The monster was jerking Leo in the general direction Frank was. The last thing Leo saw was a large arrow, heading straight for his forhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh! Duh! Duh! What happens? You don't know. Now you may be thinking, "She can't kill Leo!" Well guess what. I can. D<strong>


	11. Back To The Future

**Chapter eleven here. Ok, so I was having a bit of trouble with connecting some things, so it may not be awesome. Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws, they incourage me to write! Want more chapters? Reveiw! So the last two chapters aren't amazing, or spelled properly, but in my case i hadn't slept for two days in a row, so I was off. Anywho, for any confusion, Hazel is in the present time now, but Sammy was dragged with her. So yeah. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven – Back To The Future<p>

Hazel's POV

She kept looking at Sammy, like she was expecting him to disappear. But he was still there, looking utterly confused and worried. "But. Your… and I'm!" She stuttered. She shook her head. "I'm back in present time, how are you here?" She questioned, as if she was accusing him of something.

Sammy just looked at her, startled. "Present time? I have no idea what you're talking about. And what are you wearing?" He asked, referring to her modern day outfit of guy jeans and a purple camp tee. She remembered her earlier outfit, upset she had changed now.

But Hazel shook her head. Now was not the time for thinking of clothes. "Look Sammy… I don't know how to explain this… but we aren't back in the 1940's anymore. Sammy laughed. She felt a quiver of pain go through out her. He looked like Leo. "Nice one Hazel. Next you're going to tell me is that the world _doesn't _end in the year 2000." Hazel shook her head. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

She took in a deep breath. "Sammy. This is the year 2011. **[Soon to be 12! :D] **You have to believe me." She pleaded. Sammy's smile faded a bit. "Hazel, come on… it's impossible." He insisted, though it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than her. Hazel shook her head once more, only this time in frustration. "Sammy I'm not lying. I'm also the daughter of Pluto! And like, I died and what not, but my brother Nico saved me and brought me to this time! Well, 2010, but still." She refrained from speaking of Frank or Leo, for it brought to much pain.

Sammy stood there. He looked deathly pale. "You're not lying." He whispered almost. Hazel nodded. "I'm not. You know. You've seen the weird things that have happened. The jewels. You know I can't create a story like this." Sammy just stood there.

Time seemed to slow. He looked down at his feet. "So… now what?" He asked. He had a good point. Hazel thought. She couldn't go back to camp. Not to face everyone. Not to mention Reyna would cut her up into a million of pieces for leaving and then brining back someone from time.

A loud piercing cry suddenly hit the two like a punch. "Ella needs Hazel! Ella has news. Yup she does!" She cawed. Hazel turned to see the harpy fly in with Tyson close behind. Hazel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank gods." She breathed.

Ella swooped in and landed next to Hazel. Hazel didn't bother to worry about Sammy. He wouldn't see anything. He would see whatever the Mist showed him, and comprehend it himself. But instead of regaurding it like a human in the mist would, Sammy jumped, holding his heart as he noticed Ella and Tyson. "What the hell! What… these can't be real." He accused. Hazel was frozen. "You… you can see them?" She whispered.

Sammy laughed. "See them? It's kind of hard not to." He replied. Tyson came up, looking stupidly goofy. "Hazel! Ella says something. Ella is smart." He complimented, and the harpy blushed. Hazel gave Sammy an apologizing look and turned to Ella. "Well? What is it El?" She asked. Tyson giggled. "Hazel rhymed…"

Ella ruffled her feathers. "Ella heard prophecy. Hazel must help. Find Leo and Frank and Piper." She ordered. "You need to help. Prophecy is beginning! Mark of Athena will burn through!" She cawed nervously. Hazel tried to wrap her mind around this. "Mark of Athena… But Ella I can't face Fr—" "Push posh! Ella says you help them, so you do!" She stated like it was a fact.

Sammy raised his hand. "Wait… so Greek mythology is real?" He asked. Hazel nodded glumly. "Yeah. Kinda shows hoe being the daughter of Pluto helps." Sammy shrugged. "Just checking here! Jeesh." He crossed his arms across his chest.

Tyson examined Sammy. "He looks like Leo!" He gasped. "Leo makes fire. Does he?" Tyson asked. Sammy glanced at Tyson with worry. "Is he safe…" "Look Tyson. This is not Leo… It may be his grand—" She stopped herself. "No. He's not." She repeated. "He's a friend." She sighed and turned to the harp. "Ella, can you show us to them… if we have to."

Ella though of this. "Ella doesn't need to. You will find them." Hazel opened her mouth to ask how she knew this when a loud, stupid voice hit their ears. "PONY! I SEE PONY, SO IT IS MINE. YES. I AM YOUR OWNER PONY!"

Sammy and Hazel exchanged worried looks. "I'm guessing this is a Cyclops." He noted, referring to the tone of voice. Hazel bit her lip. "I'm afraid so." She replied.

Ella perked up. "Yup! Ella is right! She is correct. Yup, yup!" She cheered. Tyson looked in the direction of the noise. "Brother." He realized, though he sounded sad, like he knew the Cyclops was not like him; nice. "We need to go." Ella informed. Sammy spoke now. "To a Cyclops? I though they were not real a few minutes ago… or maybe over sixty years considering the time, but still. Isn't that a no-no?" Hazel nodded. "I thought so to."

Ella shook her head briskly. "Nope! Ella is correct, Ella knows what to do! Go!" she incouraged. Hazel hesitated. "Tyson, mind coming with us?" She pleaded. Tyson's face lit up. "Oh boy! Tyson is going on an adventure!" He cheered.

The five of them ran, though Sammy looked dazed and in shock. Hazel couldn't blame him. The reached a large clump of trees and a small opening, revealing a giant Cyclops, dragging around a kid, with a girl looking worried, carriying a dagger, and a boy aiming his arrow at the beast.

The boy in the monster's clutches was being hurt mercilessly, and the girl was almost crying. The other boy shot an arrow, but the monster moved the boy in his hands towards it. "LEO NO!" cried the girl, and the arrow was zooming at the boy with no mercy. Hazel screamed. "LEO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta hate me. What will happen to poor Leo? Is he going to die? What is the prophecy really about? What will Sammy and Leo do when they meet. And one question remains that has all of us here; What happens between Leo and Hazel? Stay tuned for the next installment! :D<strong>


	12. Step Back

**This is chapter 12! Now, I kinda went brain dead, and I think it got way bad at the end, so I could use some honest reviews and tips. I'm uploading more now as you can tell, and reviews speed it up! Anyways, I really hope ya'll love the chapter, and if you want, give me idea's! Also, I was scrolling through my comments, and I remembered my contest about who won the dying thing. Someone did guess it! But, they weren't logged on, so it won't count, sorry! Continue to guess my friends! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve – Step Back<p>

Leo's POV

Pain. It coursed through Leo. He heard his name being screamed, but it was so distant he might of just dreamed it. The monster had dropped Leo somehow, and instead of the arrow going through his head, it hit him dead on in his gut.

He fell head first, hearing a small crack split his skull. He remembered reading how this one girl got so hurt like this, everything felt numb. He's read a few other cases similar actually. But they were wrong. The pain was horrifying. How could this numb him? Wet, warm blood soak from both his head and gut. He was going to die.

The Cyclops was gone. He didn't know how, or where it went, but the next thing he knew, people surrounded him, their images in a blur. "Leo! Leo answer me!" Cried a voice Leo's couldn't pin point. It was female though. He tried to move, but he didn't have the energy.

Leo's vision was blurring. As darkness and pain consumed him, the last thing he saw was a girl running to him. Her caramel locks flowing behind her, and golden eyes bright with fear and misery. "Hazel…" He breathed, and he fell into darkness.

Leo found himself in a strange place. The sun was high, and smoke was nowhere in the scent. So he knew he wasn't in New York or any place in California. Leo slowly sat up, his head throbbing. It felt as if someone smacked him upside it mercilessly.

Leo looked around. He was on a barn. The place smelled oddly familiar, with the fresh scent of manure and hay. Leo was standing next to the bar when a tall, pale skinned man strode up to him. He wore an elegant suit, and had that "I'm so much better than you!" face on him. Leo knew that look by heart.

The man glanced at Leo like he was dirt. "Barn boy," He stated in a nasal tone. "I need you to feed the horse and comb them one hundred times each. Afterwards pick up the manure and feed the chicken. Milk the cows and goats and don't steal anything." He summed. Leo stared at him. He wanted to tell the guy off, to tell him he wasn't a stupid Barney boy or whatever, but an impulse spoke for him, in a voice Leo didn't know for his own. "Yes sir." He replied nonchalantly.

Leo mentally shook himself. What was that? The man nodded, but still looked miffed as he waked away. Leo watched him leave and heaved a giant breath. _Dick_. He instinctively did as he was told, starting with the milking, chicken feeding, and then picking up horse poo. Leo was getting ready to pamper the horses, wondering why his body was making him do this when the door creaked just the slightest amount.

He turned, afraid the old dude had come back for more, but instead there was (to his relief) a girl. She had brown, almost caramel colored hair topped with a bow. She wore a classy old dress he would see his grandmother wearing, and… he gasped. Golden eyes.

Hazel slide through the door, a devious smile, one Leo never knew, crept onto her face. "Hey Sammy." She greeted kindly. Sammy. Wasn't Sammy that guy Hazel cried about? The guy Hazel apparently missed. Leo felt himself flare up. He turned around to get a glimpse of this Sammy guy, but no one was there. Just a bucket of water.

"Sammy…?" He mumbled. Leo walked towards the bucket, picked it up, and let in a gasp of air. There, staring back at him, was… well, him. But not exactly. He looked different. More mature, and his curls were out of place. A place he kept them in order. He bit his lip in distress.

Hazel spoke up. "You alright Sammy?" She asked, sounded more worried now than joyed. Leo turned, setting the bucket down, and smiled. "Of course Hazel." He encouraged. The instinct took over again. Leo unwillingly turned to the horse and began to groom it.

"Which one do you like?" He asked. The two horses were both stunning. But as Leo groomed it, he recognized one; Arion. Leo wanted to tell the horse that it was him, Leo, but he couldn't. Hazel walked next to Leo, her arm brushing against his. Leo let out an annoyed puff. This Sammy guy was taller than him. Hazel never was that much shorter than he was.

Hazel let her hand fall into Arion. The horse whinnied in appreciation. Leo smirked. "He likes you." He noted. Hazel turned her brilliant eyes to him, her face ecstatic. "You think so?" Leo felt his breath blow away. He took a second to reply. "Why wouldn't he?" He replied dumbly.

A melodic laugh escaped Hazel's mouth. "Oh Sammy…" She laughed. Leo felt a joy run through him, but stopped it. He wasn't really Sammy.

The two mounted their steads, and in the large farmland, road off. Leo's horse (a pale white one with a black mane) galloped with ease, like it was used to Leo being on him. Hazel looked free. Her hair blew in the wind as she steered the horse, he face lit up with emotions of happiness and sheer joy. Leo loved it.

Leo's horse reared close, and just when Leo was going to say something, Hazel's horse galloped away. He reared up on her. "Hey… I'm not that ugly am I?" He accused, and Hazel laughed once more.

They road. Leo wasn't sure how much time went by, nor did he care. He even forgot of the Cyclops, and the arrow. All he was focused on was Hazel.

The two sat down under a tree, the horses near them. Leo pulled out something soft from his pocket, something he didn't know he had. It was a brown cupcake, with pink icing and sprinkles of different shades on it. Hazel smiled like the joker. "Oh my God, Sammy…" He breathed as the smile turned to a warmer smirk.

"Happy Birthday Hazel." He smiled, leaning in and giving her a warm, soft peck on the cheek. He leaned out to see Hazel's dark skin heat up. She bit her lip and smiled. "Thank you Sammy." She took the cupcake gratefully, cutting it in halves and sharing it with him. Leo ate with her as the sun began to set.

"I've got to go… I'll see you later?" She asked, hope hidden in her tone. Leo smiled. "Of course." He replied happily. Hazel waved and set off. Leo watched her. She was running. Running. Gone.

Leo was now somewhere else. The place was dark, and moist. He felt like a monster ate him. Looking around, Leo spotted a Lord on his throne. He looked sickly pale, and seemed very bored. He glanced at Leo and smirked. "Leo Valdez… I've been waiting." He smiled, snapping his fingers. A large, comfy looking chair appeared. "Sit." He demanded, and Leo was suddenly in the chair.

The pale man examined him. "So… You're the one in love with my daughter, huh?" He asked, though he sounded like he already knew. Leo froze. Oh gods. "Hades?" He gasped. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes. "Hades… Pluto, anything really, but I am him, yes."

Leo's mind was spinning. "Am I dead?" He asked. Hades examined him, like he was wondering himself. "Hm. I guess not." He admitted. His dark, coal eyes turned to on him. "You never answered me." He noticed. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

Leo bit his lip. "Hazel? Well…" Hades laughed. It was dark and crooked. Nothing like Hazel's. "Hephaestus children… so mixed with love. Barely experience it. Look at your father for example. Supposedly got a gal like Aphrodite and _snap_, she's in love with Ares." Hades shook his head.

Anger filled Leo. "So, you brought me here to make fun of me, and my dad?" He asked. Hades, put his chin in his hands. "Hm… I guess you're right." He admitted once again. Leo rose. "Send me back." Hades eyes burned like fire. "Fine. But listen here Valdez. You are coming into battle with one of my own. Beware. They are making a horrible decision. Revolting against me. I… I need your help." He admitted.

Leo froze. "So… let me get this straight. You insult me, insult my dad, ask me if I love your daughter, and ask me to save you." He summed. Hades glared at him. "Are you so stupid you need to take this simplest of things to sound correct?" He snapped. Leo shrugged. "Pretty much."

Hades rubbed his temples. "Fine. Yes Valdez. I need your help." Leo nodded in approval. "Ok. What is this you need?" He asked. Hades took a deep breath and spoke. "You kill the dark one at its weakest hour. All shall be restored when the ultimate sacrifice is given." He quoted. Leo stared at him. "Was that a prophecy?"

Hades glared at him. "I suppose. More of an instruction." Leo thought. "But aren't prophecies supposed to rhyme?" Hades stared at him with distaste. "I believe it's time to go back." He snapped, and Leo was back in life, pain filling his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the horrible writing. Anyways, review please!<strong>


	13. Worries

**There, chapter 13! So, anyways, here is a real cliff hanger, and the next chapter's POV will be told in a different view. Whoever guesses will get a virtual hug! Ha, naw, I will add ya'll into the story. So anyways! Continue to read. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen – Worries<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel had thought at the last moment. She thanked the gods for it. She didn't even know how her mind was able to make fast enough, but before she knew it, she was throwing diamond and rubies at the monster from the ground with her mind. The monster was scared, and dropped Leo, but it was too late.

The arrow made a piercing sound, so horrible she felt tears fall from her face. Leo's eyes… The way they bulged out like that gave her creeps. His mouth opened ever so slightly, and he fell, cracking his head. Hazel was the first to jump from the bushes and into the opening. "Leo!" She cried. Ella came swooping in first with speed, followed by Tyson, and a hesitant Sammy.

Piper was kneeling by Leo, her face pale. She looked up at Hazel with eyes of sorrow. "Hazel? But… I'm sorry." She breathed, and began to cry. Frank was five feet away, burying his face into his hands and mumbling words of sorrow and misery. Hazel did her best to ignore him. Leo was twitching, and whispered something Hazel couldn't understand as she ran up. The twitching stopped.

"Holy shit." Sammy mumbled. Hazel couldn't tell if it was due to the gruesome injury, or the scary likeness of their looks. But she didn't pay much attention. She shook the lifeless body. "Leo! Leo say something!" She demanded, tears streaming along her cheek. Piper tore Hazel off of him. "Hazel it's over!" She snarled. Hazel angrily turned only to feel pity. Piper looked like a mess. "He's… he's dead." She sputtered.

Tyson began sobbing like a baby. Ella was silent, watching. Despite their differences, despite their conflicts and all, Hazel grasped Piper like a child to a mother. Piper grasped her back. "I'm so sorry Hazel." She chocked. "About everything."

Ella suddenly spoke up. "Not dead. Nope! Nope! Nope!" Ella chirped cheerfully. Frank lifted his head from his hands. "What?" He asked, a glimpse of hope in his tone. The two girls tore away from their hug. Hazel whipped a stray tear. "What do you mean Ella?" she asked, a sliver of hope sprouting in her.

Ella examined him with red eyes, looking very intent. "Traveling." She mumbled mostly to herself. Frank looked confused. "Traveling? What do you mean?" He asked, wanting her to elaborate. Ella shook her head. "Soul. Leo's soul is traveling to past and present. Beyond time soon." She summed.

Hazel was then by Leo's side once more. She turned his bleeding head (which Piper had wrapped in a cloth) and put her two fingers on his neck. A faint, very faint, pulse bumped on her fingers. She laughed, tears coming now for joy. But Leo was still losing blood, and they had to act.

"We need to stop the blood." She decided. "The arrow… We need a cloth. When someone yanks it out, I need to put as much pressure on it as possible." She decided. She remembered learning in school that when you take a knife or something out of a body, the pressure makes you feel more pain, and blood come out faster.

To Hazel's surprise, Sammy stepped up, taking his shirt off and handing it to Hazel. Both Hazel and Piper stared. Hazel mentally shook herself. "Um… Thanks S-Sammy." She stuttered, taking the shirt gratefully. She tried not to stare at his naked chest. Damnit. He was cute.

Piper looked away from Sammy and kneeled next to Hazel, grasping the arrow in both hands. She glanced at Hazel. "Friend of yours?" She hissed. Hazel shook her head. "An old friend." She replied. Hazel took a deep breath. "On the count of three. One… two… two and a half… two and three fourths… two and—" "THREE!" Piper interjected, pulling the arrow out with great force. Hazel worked quickly. She tore Leo's shirt off (she couldn't believe the similarities the two had!) and wrapped the cloth around the gash.

It took seconds, but to Hazel it felt like hours. She sat there, on her knees, painting, with sweat beading down her face. She stared at Leo. His face was so… so lifeless. She wanted to cry. Again. She sighed and stood up, looking at everyone.

Frank was glaring at Sammy. "Why not give your pants up to." He muttered, but Sammy ignored him. "Who is he?" he asked, looking scared. Hazel bit her lip. Piper and Frank suddenly soaked in Sammy's looks, and gasped. "What the hell… they look exactly alike!" Frank gasped, looking bugged. "Is this like… a Leo clone?" He asked. Sammy glared at him. "I'm not a Leo. I'm Sammy. Sammy Valdez." Piper shook her head. "That's Leo's last name… What if their twins?" she asked.

Hazel took a deep breath. "No. He's not… Sammy and I… we are from the time." Frank spoke up. "Wait… this is Sammy? The guy from your past?" he realized. Hazel nodded. "I… I don't know how, but Sammy came back with me from one of my 'flashbacks'. One second we were in 1942, the next, we are here. _Both _of us." She explained.

Piper opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "1942? If he was this age then… He's old enough to be Leo's grandpa." Silence. Silence filled their ears. Sammy stared at Piper. "What? Impossible. Hazel—" He stopped, biting his lip. Hazel glanced at him, wondering what he was going to say. But Sammy shook his head. "I need a shirt." He stated.

Piper smirked. "Hold up." She spoke, kneeling by Leo once more and pulling something out of his toolbelt. A long, black tee came out. Hazel stared. "Um…" "Magical tool belt. Has almost anything you need." She explained. Hazel nodded. Sammy took a deep breath. "Cause this all makes so much sense."

He pulled on the shirt. The sat there, talking small talk and mourning, hoping Ella was right about Leo. After what seemed like forever, a loud. Piercing gasp hit their ears. Leo sat up, gasping for breath. Piper was by his side instantly. "Leo! Say something!" She demanded. But Leo's eyes were wide, maybe with pain, maybe with shock. Piper shook her head. "Leo, this is the only time I'm letting you talk without getting hit, come on!"

"Your… Your breath smells." He breathed ruggidly. Piper smiled, giving him a light punch. Leo's eyes landed on Hazel. "Hazel, I—" He stopped, wincing. He opened his eyes and froze, staring at someone behind her. Hazel turned to see Sammy. "Leo… this is Sammy. Sammy… Leo." The two stared at each other. "You." Leo hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama. guess who tells the next POV! It's easy really... but still, first person to guess wins a part in the Fan Fic! Continue with the reviews! The more I get, the more I type. The less I get... well, ya know. ;D<strong>


	14. Sorrows And Justin Beiber

**Ok, so thanks for the reviews! Everyone guessed right for the next POV (cause I am bad at hints) and it was Sammy! ****SakuraFlutist guessed right first though, so later on, I am adding her character. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Like the title? XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen – Sorrows And Justin Beiber<p>

Sammy's POV

Sammy was confused. Not only was all this Greek/Roman stuff true, but Hazel, a girl he loved, was part of it. Sammy couldn't wrap him mind around it.

Not only that, but this kid… this Leo kid, was like his clone. He remembered the shock that came first. Then the realization. This Leo was like a twin, but Sammy's mother had only him. Not to mention, his mother (and considering the date, him) were dead by this time. This 2012 time.

Piper. The Native American girl… she had said Sammy was old enough to be Leo's grandpa. What if she was right? But Hazel had told him that she died. Sammy thought Hazel was the one. But if she died… how? Sammy stopped this thought. He already almost said this in front of them. He didn't want her to know. At least, not yet.

Leo bolted up, and everyone fell to his side; everyone but him. Hazel was speaking. "Leo… this is Sammy. Sammy… Leo." She introduced. Sammy's mom taught him to be respectful. "You need to show all people of all color respect. No matter what." She would inform him with a stern look. Sammy would always nod and say "Yes ma'am." But seeing Leo made him freeze. He was looking him in the eyes, and Leo his. They stared. It was like looking in an uncanny mirror, Sammy thought.

"You." Leo hissed. The tone was unreadable. Sammy couldn't tell if it was anger or realization, but it sent a chill down his back. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. Sammy arched an eyebrow. "Yes?" He asked, dazed and confused. Leo tried to stand, but flinched, looking down at the marks on his belly. The big built Asian kid, who Sammy thought was Frank, spoke up. "I'm so sorry Leo, I was—" But what he was, Sammy didn't find out, for Leo cut him off with a flick of his hand. "Don't Frank. You were trying to help. I got in the way."

Leo's eyes turned to Sammy like darts. "But you… you have some explaining to do." He snapped. Sammy felt anger in him as he rose. "Excuse me? I have nothing to explain. All I know is that I'm trapped in a time that should be dead." He barked back. Hazel rose quickly. "Leo! Stop. Sammy is just as confused as you are." She promised him. "I'll explain everything to you." She added.

Piper nodded. "Yeah Leo… just please calm down." She pleaded. Leo hesitated. "Fine." He mumbled. Piper smiled. "Good." She looked up into the night sky. "We should set up camp… Frank, Sammy and I will go grab us something to eat while you and Leo… talk." Piper decided, talking to Hazel.

Ella spoke up. "Good. Ella and Tyson need to go. Must watch camp." She decided. The five nodded and waved good-byes.

Sammy wanted to protest. He wanted to say he should be here with Hazel and this Leo guy. He didn't trust him. He looked mischievous and untrustworthy. But Piper had spoken so firmly and smoothly, he followed without hesitation. It was only when they reached the thick woods did he speak.

"Where are we going?" He asked. He knew of a few places that sold food. They were not good though, for they were only permitted to colored peopled, while the white people received luxury. Piper stepped over a root. "To the only place open at this time of day." She replied with a smirk on her face. Sammy glanced at Frank (who was stuck on a vine) for help. Frank laughed. "Waffle House."

Sammy never heard of this "Waffle House". It was a weird name. His first thought was a house made of waffles, but that was stupid, even for him. They walked for about ten minutes before reaching the streets. Sammy felt himself go limp. Cars were zooming by, even at this late time. They were high tech, like monsters. Signs were everywhere, and the buildings were large.

"Wow." Sammy gasped, feeling his heart fly. Frank shrugged. "This is nothing. Wait till you see New York." Sammy nodded, only half listening. The three walked along the side walk, and up to a place with a large sign reading "Waffle House. Open 24/7!" Most lights were off on the lightened sign, making it read affle Ho.

The three walked in, and Sammy felt himself freeze. White people were everywhere… why were they inside then? "What are we doing—" "Welcome to Waffle House." Coughed a large, beefy woman with a name tag reading "Hello! My name is Wilma." She sounded raspy, like she smoked for many years.

Piper smiled and nodded, walking up to a cashier and speaking in a low, melodic voice. Frank leaned against the wall, suddenly noticing Sammy's uncomforted. "What's up?" He asked. Sammy looked at him, puzzled. "The sky?" He asked almost. Frank smirked. "I mean… what's wrong?"

Sammy hesitated, but spoke. "These people… we're in a white building." He explained. "Aren't we going to get in trouble?" Frank looked at him seriously. Then he laughed. "Oh yeah… 1940's." He shook his head. "In _this _time, people don't judge for race. It's like, illegal. Everybody is treated with equally."

Sammy stopped. That was… amazing. Something he didn't think was possible, yet, in this time, it was. "Wow…" He breathed. Frank examined Sammy for a second. "Something else is wrong." He stated. Sammy sighed. "Is it obvious?" He asked. Frank shook his head. "No. I'm just good with emotions." He comforted. "So what is it?" He asked.

There was a silent pause. "Hazel. I… I thought she was the one. Now I see her. In this time. Things are different. So much. She is different. But… the same. You know?" He asked, turning to Frank. Frank nodded. "Kind of… So her being different and changed is bothering you?"

Sammy shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not. I just… I'm starting to see that maybe we _aren't _for each other. I think she is meant for someone in this time. Someone like… Leo." Frank patted his back. "I'm sorry… And whether the world says it or not, Hazel denies to anyone about liking Leo." A spark of hope grew in Sammy, but he ignored it.

Finally, Sammy listened to the music. "Who is this girl singing? She sounds well." He commented. Frank listened and laughed like a maniac. "What?" Sammy asked, dazed. Frank clutched his gut, but calmed himself. "The singer isn't a girl. This is Justin Beiber."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to any Justin Beiber fans. I am not being mean... just truthful. XD Anyways, the next chapters will go in plan unless I get bored. Enjoy, and chapter 15 is coming super soon, cause I'm bored. XD<strong>


	15. Explaining

**Like I said, I'm bored, so here is an early chapter. You're welcome. XD Ha, jk. Anyways, to ****Belieber99, calm down. I myself thin Justin Beiber is ok. I also think if you wanna rant to me, you actually sign in and do it instead of doing it anon. So, there. Enjoy everyone. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen – Explaining<p>

Leo's POV

Sammy Valdez. The name was like a sharp pin in Leo's memory. Visions of the name came to him. Leo was five. His mom was going through a scrap book of old pictures when the two stumbled upon one picture. It was of Leo when he was three, looking happy and up to no good. But Leo realized the picture was in black and white. "It's me." He smiled, but his mother shook her head. "No niño. That is your grandpa Sammy." She replied warmly. Leo was dazed. "He looks just like me." He realized. His mother nodded. "Indeed. When he died, I later figured out I was pregnant with you. Your grandma said you would be just like him." She seemed lost in thought at this.

She turned the page to reveal another picture. It was of Sammy and a curly haired girl. The two were smiling at the camera, and through the black and white, you could see the happiness in them

"Who are they?" Leo asked, scooting closer to his mom for a sneak peak. His mother laughed, though it was more like a purr to Leo. "That's your grandpa Sammy Valdez." She replied, tapping the photo. "This was a friend of his… I forgot the name. He never talked about her much, because your grandma would get jealous. But I do know she left one day. Your grandpa was devastated, and about a year later figured out she had died in Alaska."

Leo looked at the picture. "She died?" He whispered. "She's pretty. Did he like her?" Leo's mother looked upset. "He never admitted. She was just a friend, he would tell grandma." _Just a friend._

Leo remembered this. He always kind of did. Not the picture maybe, or even all of the dialogue. He had only remembered the one sentence thing his mom said. "_Your grandma said you would be just like him_." It made him feel like he hand some good. The way his mom and grandma (before they both died) talked about him made Leo want to fulfill the whole his grandpa left.

But now Leo remembered it all. The girl in the picture… It was Hazel. And if what his mother hinted was true, Sammy liked her. Maybe it ran in the family.

But something still bothered Leo. He had seen the vision. The scene he played as Sammy. His grandma said Leo would be just like him… what if he _was _him. Crazy, yes, but possible. How else would Leo see through that? Not to mention the resemblance.

When he saw Sammy, Leo needed answers. He wanted to know if this whole soul thing was true, and to tell him to back off of Hazel. Come on though, who would want to lose a girl to their grandpa? Leo wasn't even fazed by the fact Sammy was there.

Piper charm spoke her way into becoming leader much to Leo's distaste, but he did enjoy the alone time. The three parted off, and he was alone with Hazel. Leo felt his heart beat raise. Hazel turned to Leo. "Let me explain." She began.

Leo shook his head. "Explain what?" He asked. There was a variety. Why she ran away, where this Sammy kid came from, why she never mentioned Sammy, etcetera. Hazel paused. "Everything."

Hazel took a deep breath. "I ran off because…" "Because you saw Piper and Frank getting it on?" Hazel stared at him. "How'd you know?" She declared. Leo shrugged, then winced at the pain. "They told me what happened." He breathed after a moment.

There was a pause. "Then… when I was running… I saw y— something." She stuttered. Leo tried to look into her eyes for answers, but she looked away. "I followed him. He lead me to a fountain and I fell." Leo noted the wistfulness in the he. Was it Sammy? But why would she deny to say who?

"I relived a scene Sammy and I shared." She continued. Leo found it amazing how she was able to avoid eye contact. "It was like all the others… the two of us, riding horses." She smiled at this. Leo felt himself go stiff, and not _there_. Horses? Was she talking about the little episode he had when he passed out? If she was, the whole thing wasn't a dream, and it was some kind of link he and Sammy had.

Hazel spoke up, and Leo snapped back into reality. "Anyways, as it faded to an end, I saw the fountain again. I remembered how I needed to go back, and I ran to it. Sammy followed. I sat on the edge, talking to him when—" She stopped, biting her lip and closing her eyes. Leo felt the urge to comfort her, but when he tried to move, the pain from both his groan and head buzzed.

There was silence. Hazel rose, going to the edges of the opening and grabbing wood. "Think you can help with making a fire?" She asked, a bit of tease on her voice. Leo smirked. "I can try."

After Hazel made a pit and Leo lit the log, the fire was roasting. The two sat there, side by side, letting the warm drift flow onto them. "Why didn't you tell me?" Leo whispered after some time. Hazel paused, but spoke. "Sammy… was close. When Percy and I figured out you looked so much like Sammy. Well, I didn't want to lose something as close to him like you."

Leo felt hurt. She liked him (if at all) for being related and looking like Sammy. Hazel seemed to have noticed the unsaid gap and spoke up. "But I like you for you Leo. Not for looking like Sammy." She added, giving a sorrowed look.

Leo looked at her. He looked into her golden eyes. He could see the fire blazing in her eyes, like it was dancing. Before he knew it, he was leaning in, kissing her.

Hazel kissed back, her lips moving along his. She leaned in more, laying her hand on his upper thigh. Her felt her hand go through his hair, and he moved his arm to her back.

Before he knew it, she was on his lap, her legs wrapped around him. Leo fell onto his back, but her lips smirked, kissing him with more passion and force. A sharp pain hit him from his stomach, and he let out a yelp.

Hazel practically jumped off of him. "Oh shit! I'm so, so sorry!" She cried, checking his stomach for any blood. Leo laughed at her concern, but flinched once more from pain. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He promised. Leo could still feel her warm, soft lips on his. It was like a soothing memory he had.

Hazel stood there, breathing deeply, moving her hair from her face. She finally looked up and at Leo. "Leo… I'm sorry." She repeated. Leo laid his head back on the ground. "Stop. I'm ok." He reassured. He suddenly felt Hazel lay down next to him, her body pressed against his. "Ok." She caved, leaning her head on his as the two looked up into the sky.

They stayed like that, looking into the sky. Leo crawled his hand to hers, and grasped it in an embrace. As he did so, a star zoomed across the pattern. Hazel gasped. "Shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" He turned his head slightly to see her forcing her eyes closed, her nose scrunched up. Leo turned to the sky, closed his eyes, and wished.

* * *

><p><strong>Not to long, but it's around 4:30am, and I'm sneaking on... Oh me. XD So, enjoy, and our guest character is coming soon! She is still making her character. Plus, she is making a fan fic for it, so when she makes it, you should check it out! She is pretty good. Details will come later.<strong>


	16. A Quest

**Here is where the quest begins. The REAL one. Watch as the drama sets back in, and new faces are brought. And when I saw new faces, I'm talking about SakuraFlutist's character that she submitted. Personally, I like her character, and in the next chapter, you will see more. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen – A Quest<p>

Hazel's POV

They stayed like that for some time, looking into the stars. Hazel felt her heart lift, like she was falling in love for the first time again. Again. Sammy. Oh gods, Sammy was still here. What was she going to do about him? She hated the thought of Sammy being heartbroken. That is if he liked her. But… he kissed her, so he must, right?

A rustling came from the bushes, and Hazel sat up to see the three coming back. Piper was holding take out from Waffle House. Of course.

Piper eyed the two, a playful smirk on her face. "Is everything talked out?" She asked, placing the food next to the fire and pulling random contents out. Leo, despite his aches, almost dashed to the food. "Must. Eat." He mumbled, grabbing hash browns. Hazel ignored his comments. "Yeah. Everything is better." _I hope. _She mentally added. Hazel noticed Sammy, eating what looked to be a hamburger. He was quite, sitting next to Frank. Hazel bit her lip. She needed to talk to him.

The five ate in silence, when Piper finally spoke. "We were sent to get you, and now that we have… I guess we're going back." She almost asked, but it was clear they had to. Hazel felt her face heat up. "What about Sammy?" She asked, catching the Latino's attention. There was a silence as everyone looked at Sammy, who simply looked at the hamburger.

Piper opened her mouth to answer when the fire flared alive, causing all five to jump in surprise. A man with a mangled beard appeared before them, coughing from smoke. "Ah, this better of worked! Don't wanna call any campers again…" He choked.

Hazel examined the man. He was big, with calluses on his hands and a rough look. He seemed as if he was always in hot weather, and had soot all over. Leo gasped. "Dad?" He managed, looking shocked. Everyone turned to Leo then. "Dad?" They coursed, dazed.

Frank shook his head. "_This _is Vulcan? I always thought he'd be more… godly." The god glared at Frank. "Hey, I don't judge you, you don't judge me." He snapped. Frank put his hands in the air for defense. "Just saying." He mumbled. Leo ignored them. "What are you doing in the fire?" Leo asked, poking at his image. Vulcan swatted his hands, but it simply went through him. "Stop poking to me and try to pay attention!" He ordered. Leo mumbled something, but went silent.

Vulcan nodded in approval. "Now, I came here under my mother's wishes." He seemed bitter at this, but continued. "Anywho, you can't go back to that Camp Jupiter." He began, now looking grave. Hazel dared to speak. "But Vulcan, we—" "Please. I am in my Hephaestus form. Call me Hephaestus." Hazel nodded. "Hephaestus… They were ordered to retrieve me and return. Why would we not go?"

Hephaestus looked at Hazel with realization. "You Hazel Levesque?" He questioned. Hazel nodded stiffly. Hephaestus smiled and shook his head. "Daughter of Hades, correct?" "Pluto, yes, but why does this—" "Anyways I will kindly answer your question. The gods have been having some trouble. The mark of Athena is growing stronger, and we need you five to find the other three and go to the roots of the gods; Greece." Everyone was silent, processing this. Piper spoke up first. "Hephaestus?" He spoke, looking up at the god. Hephaestus turned to Piper. "Ah, yes. Piper McLean. Daughter of my so called wife Aphrodite." He noted. Piper looked down at the last comment. "Well yes. But you said five… you include him?" She asked, jerking to Sammy, who was dazed at the image.

Hephaestus turned to Sammy, then Leo, and back. "Oh yes… Sammy Valdez. Good kid, but I believe he is in the wrong time, and I correct?" He asked, though already knew the answer. Sammy nodded stiffly. Hephaestus chuckled. "That was not the extra person I meant, but yes, Sammy may come." He granted. Everyone looked confused now. Frank shook his head. "Then who's the other person?" He asked.

Everyone nodded. Hephaestus nodded, like he was thinking. "Oh she should be coming soon, trust me. Something must be keeping her… no matter. By morning she should be here. I'll ask Fortuna about that. But by all means, eat, sleep. Just don't go to Camp Jupiter." He finished. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hephaestus waved good bye and gave a wink to Leo. "G'bye son. And keep this one. I like her." And like that Hephaestus was gone, and the fire was out.

Leo lit the fire once more, and saw everyone giving him confused looks. "Keep this one? What does that mean?" Piper challenged, but Leo diverted the conversation. "Well who is this chick that's coming? Come on Pipes, don't change this on me." He snapped. Hazel saw his eyes go to her and back to the fire.

Hazel shook her head. "I have no idea. But he said something about Fortuna… I believe she is the Roman goddess of luck and fortune, hence the name. But… I didn't know she had a child." Piper laughed at this. "No one knows when a god has a child. It just happens."

The five ate in silence, thinking everything through. Hazel couldn't help but think of what Hephaestus said. It made her smirk a bit, but she really had no idea who it was about, though something inside her was hoping she was the one he spoke of.

"It's late, and apparently, we need to head out soon and find the others." Hazel spoke. The four nodded. Everyone just crashed wherever (though hazel noticed how Piper happened to be next to Frank, and rather close) as she sat there, looking up into the moon.

Light snores reached her ears as she sat there, thinking. The god had spoken of someone coming… a girl. A daughter of Fortuna. Hazel wondered what she would be like, and if they would get along. It would be nice to have another girl around.

As hazel thought of this, a small crunching of leaves hit her ears. She turned to see a girl. She was about 15, and was Chinese, or at least looked it. She had black hair, with thick white streaks in it. She had a style of modern day wardrobe and a hint of pirate in it, like that movie Frank loved, Pirated of The Carrabien. Hazel noticed she wore gems and had a pouch of some sort.

Hazel looked at her, wide eyed and dazed. The girl, despite her abnormal outfit, was rather stunning. Hazel chocked out words. "Um… who are you?" She asked. The girl scanned her. "I'm Juli Turner. Daughter of Fortuna.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Now, here is when some drama starts. And what a character huh? she is so complex, I love it! So, comment and what not. Hope you liked it. Don't know what else to say, soo... by!<strong>


	17. Pirate Girl Of Fortune

**Here is the story of our beloved new character, Juli. But, how long will she stay? What will happen to her? And how does she connect to everyone? Well, read this and find out. Sorry about the super early update btw. I got super bored and I was like, eh, might as well write. so, enjoy. (;**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen – Pirate Girl Of Fortune<p>

Juli's POV

Juli was wondering the woods, her mind racing. She needed to make it to that camp her mom told her about. Camp Jupiter, right? Juli shook her head. How could she know, it was named after some sort of planet.

Since her dad left to look for that ship six years ago when she was ten, life seemed to be more difficult than usual. People shunned her for her looks. She liked her look. She used to not know why she had that urge to dress up like a pirate. To wear (and let's face it, take) all those shiny objects she came in contact with. But she knew now. She was descended from not only a goddess of fortune, but of some pirates. Freaky, she knew it, but true.

The only good thing about her life? Going to the Wilderness School. It was a place for troubled kids, and a place Juli fit in. But one day, someone came for her. They replaced her, putting in some white blonde boy named Jason. It took her a while to remember this. They tried wipe her memory, and make her forget everything, stuffing her in a foster home. It worked… until she saw their faces again.

She was looking at a locket, one she tried to open for so long, she couldn't count the time. And finally, it snapped open. There was a picture of her and friends at the school. She was in the middle, with her arms around two people. One was a Native American girl, who had so much beauty to her. The other was a devilish Hispanic boy, looking goofy and full of laughter. Juli felt her heart flop. Piper… and Leo. Her friends.

After that, well, she left. Who would blame her? Imagine having a life, one you loved out of all the bad things to happen to you, and to have it taken by something? Juli refused to give up. Not without a fight. The pirate blood in her was asking for a fight, and she was going to give in.

She had no idea where to go, or even what to do, but she set up camp in a nearby forest. That's when her mom came.

It was a dream like none other, of which Juli was standing in a field of treasure. She felt an urge to scoop it all up, but a calm, soothing voice came to her. "Hello my little one." Greeted the voice. Juli turned to see a stunningly beautiful woman, with silver pale skin. She had golden blonde hair and Juli noted they shared eyes as green as emeralds. All together she looked like the picture of treasure. Juli took a step towards the woman. She felt as if she knew her. "M… mom?" She chocked. The woman gave a pearly white smile. "Yes."

Juli felt questions bubble up inside of her. "Oh my god, mom… it's you." She breathed. Juli shook her head. "I have so much to ask you…" The woman gave a weak smile. "I have so much to explain, it is true, but so little time." The woman took a deep sigh. "My name is Fortuna. I am the Roman goddess of fortune and jewels. Part of the reason why you are such a little klepto." Juli expected for her to be disappointed in her for this, but instead, she seemed quite proud.

Something suddenly sunk in. "So… I'm part god?" She whispered. Fortuna nodded. "It is so." She replied. Juli arched an eyebrow. "Wait… so how do I know if I'm not just dreaming this up?" She accused. "This isn't exactly a dream. It's a telepathic connection." She explained. Juli bit her lip. "So… I can't get hurt?" Fortuna gave her a puzzled look. "Well, no, but—" "Sweet! Be right back, I'm going to jump off that pile of gold." Juli was walking towards the pile when Fortuna was suddenly in front of her, glaring. "You are ambitious… like your father." She noted.

Juli felt a pang of sadness hit her at the mention of her father. Fortuna set a silvery hand on her shoulder. "I know you miss him, but now is not the time for regret, but help." Juli let a tear fall, but quickly whipped it away. Do _not _show fear.

Fortuna smiled and continued. "Go to Camp Jupiter. You shall meet the friends you lost, and make new ones on the way." She smiled at this. Juli looked into her mother's eyes. This wasn't possible. Juli felt lucky to even get Leo and Piper as friends, but getting more? She might be the daughter of Fortuna, but she couldn't be that lucky.

Fortuna saw this and gave a small smile. "You are so beautiful Juli." He hand reached Juli's round face. Juli raised her hand and placed it over her mother's cool one. She felt tears fall from her face. Her mother wiped the away the tears. "Go… Make me proud." She encouraged. Juli laughed and nodded her head as her mother's hand fell to her side.

Her image wavered. "Good-bye Juli. I will always be watching you… I love you so much." And she was gone, and Juli woke from her dream.

Juli somehow new the path to take. It was not far, for she lived twenty miles away. She would get there by six in the afternoon. Juli set course, and was off to find what her mother promised, something that might be better than gold… might.

Juli was almost there. She could taste it. She was walking along when the ground beneath her shook. Her first thought was an earthquake, but was erased when she heard the cries out what sounded like a giant baby.

"BAHH! MEAN DEMI GODS NEVER LET ME EAT THEM. WHY NOT? I DO NOTHING WRONG!" He cried when suddenly he spotted Juli. She stared. A Cyclops… it was true. He sniffed the air. "OH! PIRATE DEMI GOD! YUMMY!" Juli felt fear, but that was soon taken over with strength. "Come at me bro!" She growled. The beast charged, and Juli jumped to the side at the last moment. She fell to her knees, scrambling to grab a weapon of some sort. Her hands grasped onto a large branch and by the time she was up, the monster had tripped over a tree.

Juli acted fast, running to the monster. His eyes flashed open to see Juli standing right in front of him. "No!" But Juli was already pushing all her force into the stick, piercing through the eye and pulling it from his socket. The monster cried in pain. Juli threw the stuck flinching away from the eyeball. "Gross." She gagged. The monster was bleeding through his eyes, covering it. "NO! NO, NO, NO! MY EYE!" He cried. Juli arched her eyebrow. "Suck it up. I thought you were a monster." She noted, but the beast kept blubbering like a baby. Juli felt sorrow for him, but reminded herself he tried to eat her. That was good enough of an excuse, right?

She continued her journey, trying to forget the monster and the blood. She was a pirate. Ok, not a full on, but still, she needed to have no mercy. But something in her kept saying that that was wrong, though she wasn't sure what part of her it was.

She continued to walk when she felt a warm scent of fire near her. She was close to a camp, and the soft noise of snores hit her. She hurried, hoping it was the camp her mother spoke of. Juli kept running until she saw a girl.

The girl had light brown locks, matched with golden eyes. She had dark skin, and looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. She spotted Juli, and rose. "Um… who are you?" She questioned Juli. Julia examined her, and spoke, sensing that she was a demi god. How did she know? Juli wasn't sure. But she oddly trusted her. "I'm Juli Turner. Daughter of Fortuna."

* * *

><p><strong>So there. Hope you liked the chapter and our newest hero. Chapter eighteen will be updated by tomorrow night at latest. :P<strong>


	18. Forgotten Memories

**Here is Leo's POV. Just saying, this entire chapter wraps with the first book, so I hope all you true blue "The Lost Hero's" fans appreciate my work. So, as coach hedge would say: READ AND ACTUALLY REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER YOU CUPCAKES! Well... you heard him. ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen – Forgotten Memories<p>

Leo's POV

It was easy for Leo to fall asleep. Call him crazy, but the whole "near day experience" could _really _tire a guy out. As soon as he laid his head upon the pillow, he was out, and dreams flooded into his head.

Leo was standing in a pure white room. He felt out of place, like he stood out, which he knew he did. Words flooded in; literally. Big, bulky words poured near him. They kept showing the words _Fortuna_ and _the other girl_. Leo backed up in the wall as the words kept mixing in his head and filling the small space. "Stop!" He yelled, pushing the letters away only to have them grow larger. "NO!" He shut his eyes tightly, when suddenly, he felt the pressure release.

Leo was now at the Wilderness School. He saw the large building, the eight foot high pointed fence surrounding the borders of the school. Leo felt a rush of fear take over him, but someone poked his back sharply, forcing him in. Leo glanced back to see Piper, looking annoyed. "Move it furry head." She snapped at him.

With a smile, Leo spoke. "Piper, who are you calling furry?" He countered. Piper covered her upper lip and grimaced at him. "How do you know me?" She hissed, lowering her hand. Leo arched an eyebrow. "Cause your my friend… Piper McLean. Your dad's—" Pipers hand was then over Leo's mouth, which was something Leo usually got when he spoke to much… so pretty much he always got it.

Piper's eyes darted left and right to the students walking by. "Look… please don't tell anyone who my dad is. I don't know how you know, but… please." She spoke, her eyes filled with worry and hope. Leo nodded stiffly. "Sure…" Piper smiled in relief. "Good." She extended her hand. "I'm Piper… which you know. And you?" Leo followed her example. "Leo Valdez."

"HURRY UP CUPCAKES, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Cried a voice. A small yet buff man was holding a bat, looking like an Grumpy from Snow White. He made a threatening swing with it and grinned toothily, not particularly looking at anyone. "Let's go! Unless I gotta use force." He gripped the bat. Leo was almost happy to see coach Hedge again.

Piper and Leo bit back laughter and followed the crowd. The scene faded away slowly. Leo soon realized that he was reliving the life he had at the Wilderness, the one he had before Hera changed it for Jason.

They were now sitting in a cafeteria. Piper nudged Leo as he picked at his meal of gross mac and cheese. Leo glanced at her with little attention. "Huh?" He mumbled. Piper rolled her eyes and nudged her head to the other side of the room. Leo looked up to see the already pretty, popular girls table set up. It was only a week or two into school. Personally, Leo was still surprised Piper wasn't sitting with them, and rather him instead. It was a mystery he didn't know how to crack.

Leo looked closer, and was stunned. There, standing there, was a pretty decent looking girl. She had black hair, with white chunks mixed into it, along with a whole "Pirates of the Caribbean" look. She had shiny objects on her, which activated Leo's ADHD and he got distracted. Piper elbowed him, obviously not knowing he was staring at the shiny objects rather than… _that_.

One of the prettiest girls whose name he didn't bother to remember stood up in front of the girl. The pirate chick look friendly enough, but the pretty girl, who Leo secretly nicknamed Barbie, due to her blonde hair, perfect skin, and Barbie figure had a gleam of hate in her eyes.

The cafeteria seemed to silent down, so Piper and Leo could then hear what they were saying. "I'm sorry hun, what was that?" She asked in a sooth country accent. The girl bit her lip. "I just asked if I could sit with you." She replied, looking dazzled by her anger.

Barbie smiled bitterly. "Oh, of course you can!" She agreed, but Piper stiffened. "Oh no." She gasped. Leo was going to ask what when the girl spoke. "Really?" She smiled. Barbie put her arm around the girl. "Yeah… when pigs fly!" At that second, she pushed the tray of mucky Mac and Cheese onto the girl, covering the cheese, noodles, and the opened carton of milk onto her outfit.

Laughter filled the room, and Leo rose in anger. The girl was frozen, shocked. "Yo Barbie bitch!" He yelled across the room. Everyone fell more silent this time, staring at Leo, then back to the Barbie. She stared at Leo, shocked. "Excuse me." Leo walked over to the two and the group of people sitting at the table.

Leo had no idea why he was doing this… he just felt it was right. The pirate girl stared at Leo, a mixture of shock and gratitude filled her face. Barbie scanned Leo. "What, pirate girl is so weak she needs some hyperactive Hispanic elf to help her?" She snapped at him, staring Leo down, despite the fact he was about an inch or two taller.

Leo smirked, "So you've heard of me." He noted. At that moment, pirate girl bolted out, and laughter filled the room once more. Piper was by Leo suddenly. "We need to get her." She whispered. Leo nodded, and the two went to seek out the girl. They found her by the water fountain in the next hall, cleaning her jewels and shirt.

Piper spoke up. "Are you ok?" She asked, though Leo found the question a horrible one. The girl lifted her flashing emerald eyes. She shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She replied, looking as if she believed Piper to be one of the girls. Leo spoke. "Piper's no one of them. We're not like that girl." He assured. The pirate girl continued to clean her outfit and jewels.

Leo took a deep breath. "I'm Leo Valdez, and this is Piper McLean." Piper nudged him. "I can introduce myself wise one." She snapped, but Leo ignored this. The pirate girl turned to the two, her guard slowly lowering. "I'm Juliette Turner, but if call me Juli. Call me Juliette and I'll cut you." Leo smirked. He could get used to this girl.

The scene faded once more, this time to a bright day. The sun was hitting the School with no mercy, and Leo was sitting under the tree with Piper and Juli. The three were goofing off, loving the nice day the summer brought.

Leo noticed the conversation was on the subject they learned Friday (for the day was Saturday); Greek Mythology. "I love the Roman gods myself." Juli admitted to the two and she played with a locket. Leo noticed it was pictures less, and different from the other jewels she wore.

Piper smirked. "I love Greek. If I had a god as a parent like those people Hedge spoke about… I would want mine to be Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle tactics." She admired the thought. Leo smirked. "Mine would be Hephaestus, god of fire and forging." He spoke automatically, without thinking. Piper and Juli arched eyebrows. "Explain." Juli replied, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Leo hesitated, but spoke. "Well, I love building things, and I'm not half bad." The image of all the creations he made flashed before him, causing him to grin wider. "What about you?" Piper asked Juli, elbowing Leo to stop his insane smiling.

Juli looked up into the sky, letting her legs go and once again fiddling with her locket. "I wouldn't be a Greek decedent, but a Roman." She spoke, he voice sounding far away, lost in thought. "I would be the daughter of Fortuna, the goddess of riches and fortune." She sounded so certain with this, like she knew what she was saying was true. Leo was mentally frozen, for the words his father said rang in his head like a phone, but he was still talking.

"Fortuna?" He managed. "Sounds kinda like a type of fish." This time Juli and Piper both elbowed him. "Shut up Mr. Forger." Juli joked. The scene faded away again, and this time, Leo didn't come back. He knew what he saw was not just a dream, but lost memories. The memories he had before Jason was placed into his life, and Juli out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please tell a few people about my story, and review! I love them, and they help me write better. I might stop if I don't get much... O: Plus: I typed in "Leo Valdez and Hazel" on Google (gotta love that Google) and I was the second result! :D<strong>


	19. Lovely Reunion

**Here is chapter Nineteen. Sorry for all the off POV's and what not. :P So, I'm going to try to add more Lazel fluff, cause come one, it's amazingly cute! Plus... 100 reviews! Keep it up! Maybe we can get to 200? Hehe, yeah, doubt it, but still, the thought is good. (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen – Lovely Reunion<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel stared at Juli, a mixture of pleasure and worry filled her every thought. She managed a smile. "Oh. Well, that's good. So did Vu-Hephaestus send you?" Hazel asked, trying to make decent conversation. Juli gave a confused face, looking as if she swallowed a sour lemon. "Hephaestus? No. My…" She paused, scanning Hazel. "My mom sent me. She spoke of this weird camp… Like, camp Mars or Pluto?" She asked, sounding confused. "Camp Jupiter?" Hazel lead with ease.

Juli gave a small, embarrassed smile. "Yeah." She paused. "So you know about it?" She realized. Hazel nodded. The others were just feet away, hidden by trees, unaware that the person they were waiting for was right before Hazel.

"Well, I go there. But… Well, we're on a quest, if you will, to preserve the roots of our culture. Our culture, yours…" He voice trailed. Juli's eyes lit like a flame was let free. "Other's?" She questioned enthusiastically. She then realized her performance and masked her face. Pity washed through Hazel. She knew what she was doing; thinking she had to cover her emotions and hide from the world. Maybe she wasn't like that, maybe Hazel was off. But hey, Hazel felt a need to comfort her.

She shook her head. "You don't need to hide those you know." She almost whispered, taking a step forward. Juli allowed the move. "Hide what?" She asked, looking at nothing. Her face was hidden from emotion, like she was dull to the world. Hazel watched her before speaking. "Hiding emotion. Sometimes worse things come than weakness."

Juli's emerald eyes snapped to Hazel's golden ones, and they stared at each other, not daring to look away. "Who are you?" Juli whispered, so silently Hazel almost missed it. She knew she didn't want names of her, but of her parents. "Daughter of Pluto…" She replied. Juli gave a smirk, but it was bitter, like she knew something. "There is something else to it… not just that. A power."

It was Hazel's turn to look away. She had no idea how she knew this. Might as well spill, right? "I um, attract the wrong things." She laughed, but it was dull. "My mom wanted fortune. Jewels, money, all of that. Instead of summoning Fortuna, she summoned Pluto. One thing lead to another, and he gave her the one thing she always wanted. Not a daughter, but a tool. Something she used to get her true love." Hazel shook herself, realizing she was going into way to much depth. "Long story short," she continued. "I attract riches from the earth, my father's domain. But they're cursed, touching one could kill you…" She then remembered Leo, and how he touched the gem… it then hit her.

The Cyclopes! Hardly ever has she seen one so near the camp. Piper and Frank were fine, but Leo, who touched the gem, almost died if Hazel had been a split second late. But was the gem done with its powers, or was it simply egging them on? Hazel felt a knot twist inside her at this thought.

She suddenly remembered Juli, and saw her examining her with great detail. Hazel felt herself freeze under the gaze, like if she made one move it was game over. Juli smiled softly. "I guess we have more in common than I thought." She admitted. Hazel thought this through. "Bad thing or good?" She asked. Juli grinned wider. "Depends who's asking. Ask my Roman history teacher, amazing. Ask my parole officer… you'd get a different story." Hazel managed a chuckle through the thickness of their previous conversation. It still loomed over her though that Juli was living in a shadow, hiding emotions, ones Hazel couldn't find.

"You mentioned other people… kids like us?" Juli guessed. Hazel nodded. "Oh, yeah. I think their asleep, but they'd wake up if I said it was you." She assured. Juli arched an eyebrow. "Why me?" She defended. "Hephaestus came to us, saying that we had to wait upon a daughter of Fortuna. So, unless another daughter of Fortuna walks along this path, I believe it is you." She assured.

Juli nodded to this. "Why Hephaestus? Just a thought. Out of all the Greek or Roman gods to appear." She noted as the two climbed over roots. Hazel shrugged. "I guess cause it's Leo's dad. You know, saving the day." Hazel noticed the lack of leaf crunches behind her. She turned to see Juli, frozen in place. "Leo? What's his last name?" She demanded. Hazel was puzzled, but spoke. "Valdez… why does this—" Juli was suddenly running past Hazel into the opening. "LEO!" She yelled, her voice piercing the air.

Piper was the first to jerk up, the voice stunning her. "Wha? Are we under attack?" She muttered. Hazel glanced to see a waking Sammy. She turned to Juli, who was staring at Leo, who was somehow already awake. The two stared at one another, silent. Everyone but Frank (who was a horrible sound sleeper) was awake now.

Hazel felt a spark of jealousy spark in her, which was odd, because Hazel didn't usually let stupid emotions fill her like that. Piper spoke first, breaking the tension. "Oh my god… I, I think I remember you…" "Juli." Leo finished.

Hazel shook her head. "But… I just met her, how have you—" "Wilderness School." Piper recalled. "We were friends, the three of us. It's sketch, but I remember now. The last memory I have is that night you left… you were talking to me and…" Piper frowned in frustration. "And then Jason replaced her." Hazel finished. Everyone knew the story before, how Jason was placed in the school randomly, how people had fake memories of him. "When Juli came out, Jason came in."

Juli looked down, her face obviously pained by Hazel's words. Piper was now standing, grasping Juli into a hug. "Oh my gods. Juli, I'm sorry. What happened? Where were you? How do you remember us?" She rambled.

"God Piper, ask any more questions and you'll be the next Fox New's Reporter." Leo snapped. Piper stuck her tongue out, but shut her mouth, not speaking. Sammy was standing next to Piper, examining the scene. "So, is this the daughter of Fortuna the fire dude told us about?" He asked. Leo shook his head, his hand covering his face. "Aw man, really? Dude? Come on…" Hazel gave Leo a harsh glare and turned to Sammy, who too ignored him. "Yes, this is her. Juli, this is Sammy, he's our friend from the other time… long story." She assured. "And that is Frank." Juli turned to the bundle of Frank. "Oh… I'm so sorry." Piper bit back a bark of anger, for seeing her friend must have meant more.

Piper gave a yawn. "I'm really excited to see you Juli, but one, I'm tired, and two, I really gotta pee." Juli smiled. "Go ahead princess." Piper opened her mouth, but closed it, smiling. "It's good to have you back, Juli." And with that Piper scurried off into the woods.

Juli's eyes clouded over with pain. She turned to Leo and took a deep, shaky breath. "Leo. We need to talk…" Leo looked at her, any mark of laughter from the whole Piper pee thing left his face. Juli glanced around. "In private. It's about Chun." Hazel watched as Leo's mind seemed to work in hyper speed. "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Duh duh duh! Haven't said that for a while. Anyways, wonder who Chun is... Well, keep the reveiws coming, like I haven't over said any of that, and I will update soon! :D<strong>


	20. The Short Life Of Chun

**Sorry for the long wait. School is annoying, but I must do good in it to get into a good college and then find a job... Ya know. Anyways here is chapter 20, and I really hope you like it. Please tell me if you like my writing or not, I could really use the rates. I wanna be better for ya'll. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty – The Short Life Of Chun<p>

Leo's POV

Seeing Juli was great; amazing even. He felt lucky to have his friend back, and was happy to see her. Then she said Chun's name. Memories of his home in Texas flooded into his mind. He remembered a school he went to when he was about thirteen. Of course the memory was fuzzy, because at the time, Leo was always on the run, barely memorizing faces. And then there was puberty, and the discovery of girls.

He was at the school for maybe five months or so before he ran off. He went to a rundown public school, that he bet by now was torn down. He had seen Juli around, not noticing her much. But Leo did have a friend named Chun. He had jet black hair and brown, almond shaped eyes. He was a funny dude, and the closest thing Leo had to a friend at the school.

Chun was rich actually, but his parents didn't spoil him. He did happen to wear good clothes, which people at the school shunned him for. Weird right? Usually it was the other way around, but you can't please people, something Leo found out a long time ago.

Anyways, Chun and Leo were close, and Chun was friends with Juli. Leo didn't talk to Juli much until they meet again at the Wilderness School, where she looked so much different Leo didn't know it was her until she mentioned it later on in the school year.

But Chun always seemed to be on the run from something, something Leo knew nothing about. He was always nervous, but Leo thought he had anxiety problems or whatever. Now, Juli was talking about Chun, and from the tone and hurt she showed, he knew something happened, something horrible.

Juli stood there, waiting for Leo to follow her for privacy. Leo glanced at Hazel, who was looking at him, confused. He gave her a small nod, showing her would fill her in later. Leo rose and followed Juli out of the camp area and about fifty feet or so away.

"I'll pack everything up!" Piper called to the two as they left, though there was nothing to pack, and Leo knew it. He turned to Juli finally, his heart feeling as if it were about to fall apart. "What happened to Chun?" He rasped his throat tight with worry.

Juli looked into Leo's eyes before speaking. "Chun was part of a deal from birth." She began, like she recited this before. She seemed to go back into memory. "His parents made a bet with the goddess Nemesis, and Chun was the contract deal. Like…" She rattled her brain for a word. "He was the contract. If they didn't do what they were supposed to, he was the prize Nemesis would receive.

Leo's head spun. "What do you mean? How were they mixed up with gods?" He asked, not getting this. Juli shrugged. "How am I to know? I haven't seen him in ages. Last I saw him, was at the end of the school year, after you left. When you did, things… they went downhill." She managed.

"His parents insisted on pulling him back into a school to shape up kids, but the place was a hell whole, and Chun insisted on staying the year with me." She smirked at this, not really looking at anything. Leo thought he caught something in her eyes, but she spoke, erasing what he saw.

"Chun seemed to get into more danger. He got sicker looking, and soon her began to get paranoid. He was falling apart in front of me. Dying." She whispered now, her eyes holding a layer of tears. Leo froze. He imagined Chun, his dark eyes pale with tiredness, his tan skin washed out. What was she getting at…

But Juli hesitated before speaking, swallowing tears and sobs. "By the end of the year, a week after everything happened… Chun died." Silence. A chill ran down Leo, causing him to want to punch something. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Chun…. Died?" He asked, hoping she got it wrong. Juli nodded stiffly.

Images flashed through Leo's head. "No… how?" He demanded. Juli bit her lip. "Everyone told me he had a stroke from whatever, and I believed them. I figured it out later on. I wouldn't admit it, but I had a dream… a dream of Chun's death. Until I figured about gods and all of that, I thought it was a crazy dream. Then I found out and I know it's real."

Leo waited for her to elaborate. Juli smirked at his intensity, but it was dry and bitter. "I saw Chun in a mansion, laying down in a bed, looking like death was next to him… His parents were in there, apologizing over and over again, saying that they never wanted any of this to happen…. And then Nemesis came in. She was scary beautiful." Juli remembered. "She was tall, dark, and wore clothes you would picture a fallen angel wearing. She told Chun's parents that time was up and… and…" Juli bit her lip, unable to finish.

Fire boiled inside Leo. Chun was dead. A friend he really never forgot was gone; dead. "Why didn't you tell me this at the Wilderness School?" He demanded, his temper fusing. Leo knew he shouldn't be acting like this, like a jerk. He should be his fun loving self. But something just snapped in him, like he was going to explode.

Juli glared at him in anger. "I did you idiot! But you forgot me and replaced me with that stupid white boy!" She snapped, poking his chest. "I didn't replace you with Jason! Hera did, and me and Piper forgot everything!"

Piper was suddenly hurrying towards the two. "Why are you guys yelling, we need to—" "Piper, this is not your concern." Juli assured. Leo laughed bitterly. "No, it's no one's concern is it Juli? Chun is dead, and I am just learning this now!" "I told you I did, but you forgot!"

"Oh my gods Leo, you're on fire! Calm down!" Piper exclaimed suddenly. Leo looked down at himself to see fire around his feet, growing fast. Juli stumbled back, struck by what she saw. "Holy shit… Leo what are you doing?" She demanded. Leo tried to calm his nerves, but nothing worked. "Piper, just… get everyone out of the forest, I'll try to stop the flames." He ordered, stepping on the flames.

Piper opened her mouth, to argue, but Juli, looking stumped and dazed, dragged her away. "Come on! We need to get out." She ordered, and the two disappeared.

Leo kept willing the fire to stop, but it would only die a bit, then start back up, only stronger. The fire consumed Leo, but it felt nothing more than a warm blanket on him. "God dangit!" He hissed. _Calm down Leo. _The small voice spoke, sounding calm. "Oh, look who's back." Leo muttered, clamping down on a patch of fire, that simple went in different directions.

_Leo, calm yourself. Clear emotion. Take a deep breath and relax. _"How can I relax when fire is everywhere?" He snapped. Images of the night his mother died seemed to play in his head, and the fire grew stronger. _Stop! Don't think!_

Don't think? If Piper where here, she would have made a snarky remark on how that should be easy for him. But she wasn't. Hopefully, she and everyone else was out of the woods and on the stupid quest. Hazel. He wondered what she was thinking. Was she scared? Did she know what was going on? She probably though he was a monster, and would hook up with Sammy. Gross. Leo couldn't believe he would lose a girl he really liked to his grandfather.

Sitting down, Leo decided to listen to the voice and calm his nerves. He tried making his mind go blank, which was hard, because a random thought would pop up. Stupid ADHD. Leo felt the fire calm down around him, and it began to shrink.

"Leo!" A voice called. Leo's eyes snapped open to see a girl standing in the middle of the fire. She had dark skin, and caramel hair. Her golden eyes shown bright in the flames, glowing. "Hazel!" Leo gasped, and the fire seemed to grow ten times bigger, consuming her. "Help me Leo!" She pleaded. Leo was about to dash off when the voice spoke.

_Dude, that's not Hazel. Gaia is playing tricks on your mind. Don't let her get to you. _It was possible, but the look of horror on the Gaia/Hazel figure was breath taking, making Leo want to crumble. "No…" He whispered. That was _not_ Hazel. He needed to know that. But… what if it was? _Think Leo; would Hazel dare ask you for help?_ True.

Leo closed his eyes. His thoughts cleared slowly, and the fire died. He could feel the earth shake in anger, but he forced himself to stop the fire first. "Leo Valdez, you cannot deny me! I will get you one way or another!" Gaia promised him her voice filled with venom and hatred. "I know your weakness, and I will use it on you!"

Slowly, Leo opened his eyes to ash everywhere within a hundred or so feet radius. Hazel was nowhere in sight. _Told ya. You should really listen to me more often._ Gods, this voice was annoying. Now he knew how Piper felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hope ya'll liked it. Btw, because my story is the longest Lazel fan fic (ok, maybe the longest out there) I think Lazel is the official term. It's not like people get together to decide. I've always wondered about that... Anyways, I'm going to try to wrap the story up, cause it must be annoying you guys. XD<strong>


	21. Love Of Fire

**Here is chapter 21! Ok, it's been a bit, but give me a break, I'm a 14 year old girl who is trying hard in school. Sheesh. Anyways, I wanna recommend an amazing book called Maximum Ride. It's by James Patterson (Put Robert at first. XD). Anyways, enough with my stupid chit chatting, not like you read this though. XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One – Love Of Fire<p>

Hazel's POV

With love came difficulties, Hazel knew that. Ok, love was a strong term, but to her, it sounded better than "like-liking someone a lot". Anyways, Hazel knew no one was perfect like herself, for example. Hazel wasn't the perfect girl. Not much people attracted bad luck with magical jewels sent from the death god Pluto, along with weird, creepy flashbacks and an attitude.

But Leo… he seemed near it. He was so kind, sweet, funny. Leo was cute, Hazel would not deny it. He himself was just… amazing. He was a bit slow, but she wasn't sure if that was just the whole comedy thing or him being… well, him.

Hazel was sitting by the fire, using a slender stick to poke at it with, when an object nudged her. Hazel was then on guard, ready to smack whatever was behind her to see Arion, looking at her with eyes of pity. Hazel looked at him, bewildered. "Arion… how'd you get here?" She asked.

Piper, who had been on the edges of the forest, trying to take a sneak peek at the two, spoke up. "Oh, well… we needed a fast ride, only to get knocked off by the monster and grabbed Leo… you were there for that part." She summed. Hazel pat the nuzzle of Arion, who whinnied in delight.

Sammy, who was awfully quit and dead like, spoke up suddenly. "Hazel… that's the horse from that day…" He noticed. Hazel remembered that Arion was indeed the horse, but that scene when Hazel last replayed it seemed like a life time ago. How ironic, considering the scene was.

Hazel looked up at Arion, who purred in agreement. "Well, that explains why Arion actually let Leo touch him." Frank spoke up, who was looking at Piper. He turned his head to the two, his face dull. Hazel made a mental note to cheer him up.

Sammy shrugged at this. "Arion was always a good horse, though the owner called him Chester. But he was intelligent and calm." He admitted, reliving the memories he should still be in. Hazel felt guilty, taking them away from him. He would have to go back. Soon.

Smiling Hazel poked the fire once more. "Let's play a game." She suggested to the two of her friends. It felt like she hadn't talked to them in so long, even though that was a lie. Frank gave her a puzzled look, and Sammy bit his lip.

"What type of game?" Sammy asked. Hazel smirked. "Would You Rather?" she stated. Frank laughed at that. "Oh Hazel, that' such a girl game." Hazel stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut it Zahng." She snapped.

Sammy looked absolutely puzzled. "Would you rather what?" He asked. Frank and Hazel exchanged looks and laughed. "It's a game." Frank explained. "You ask people a question like, 'Would you rather jump off a cliff, or…. Fall into the ocean?" Hazel rolled her eyes playfully. "You suck at questions…"

Giving a nod, Sammy smiled. "Ok… I'll try." He beamed, and Hazel felt her heart lurch. _Not for love._ She convinced herself. _You do _not _love Sammy… not anymore._ But Hazel didn't have more time, because Frank was then speaking.

There were some horrible "Would You Rather's" out there, with Frank was the owner of most. Hazel would say things like, "Would you rather get into a fist fight with Juno or Neptune?" or "Would you rather be able to fly or breathe under water?"

Sammy wasn't bad for a first timer. He got the concept, and would do interesting things, but most were outdated. Hazel realized people avoided the whole "relationship, liking people" thing, which eased the tension for her shoulders a bit. Gods knew that would be such a subject. "So, Hazel, who have you been with really?" "Oh, not much people, just three guys, all of who I'm traveling with… Yup. You know me." Not her favorite topic.

Piper bit her lip and made a moaning sound. "Shit. This can't be good." She turned to the others. "I'll be right back." Before Hazel could blink, let alone ask what the problem was, Piper was zooming off.

Hazel glanced at the two left with her, as Arion chewed on grass, left in his own little world. "Something is wrong…" Sammy almost whispered. Hazel looked into his eyes to see a fire burning in them, and not the small camp one they had. "Sammy…" Frank began, but suddenly Sammy began to twitch.

"Why didn't you tell me this at the Wilderness School?" He yelled in frustration. Frank and Hazel were then on their feet, by Sammy's side. "Wilderness School?" Frank ask, looking at Hazel for questions, but she shrugged.

"I didn't replace you with Jason! Hera did, and me and Piper forgot everything!" Sammy snapped, his body rigid. Sammy looked like he was strained, but his eyes held the fire and emptiness that gave Hazel chills. Frank lifted Sammy up, but he kept squirming. "Arion… any help?" Frank called. The horse looked up, saw the situation, and moved to the other side of the field area so he wouldn't have to watch.

Hazel's mind worked once more. "Sammy… Leo's speaking through him somehow. They're connected." She realized. Frank gaped at her. Sammy suddenly sneered. "No, it's no one's concern is it Juli? Chun is dead, and I am just learning this now!"

Chun. He was the guy Juli mentioned before the two left to talk. Well, it sounded more like yelling now that Hazel thought of it. Sammy suddenly snapped out of it, sweat beaded across his forehead. His eyes came back to the dark brown, filled with that kindness he always gave people. He examined the situation, silently as Frank slowly let go of him. "What happened?" He asked.

Hazel was about to explain his little connection to Leo, when Piper came running back with Juli, her eyes wild and scared. "Gotta go… now!" Piper ordered, like she was the leader. Well, she kinda was in this group.

Hazel searched Juli's eyes for an answer, but she seemed to avoid any eye contact. Great. Frank spoke now. "Dude Piper, what's—" A crack reached the group, and a smoldering tree feel into the entrance. Hazel gasped, fear building in her.

Frank instictivly went to the stick in his pocket, then remembered Hazel had it, which she did. It seemed to grow ten times heavier in her short jeans. She almost forgot about it. It felt like nothing in there, but now? Now she felt like a single speck of a flame would kill her and Frank in a heartbeat.

"Move! Hazel, get Arion!" Piper called out. Hazel jumped over a burning twig and to Arion, who was freaking out, bucking his hind legs. "Calm down hun." She cooed, patting his nuzzle. Arion tried to stay still, but he was forcing a lot of energy into that.

"Frank!" She yelled. Frank and Sammy were pushing burning things away with arrows. Frank's head bolted to her. "Get on Arion and lead Piper and Juli _out _of here! We gotta get moving, fast." She ordered. Frank opened his mouth to argue, but Hazel gave him a "Don't you dare even think about talking back" face, and the two obeyed. Hazel needed to thank Piper for teaching her that one.

As the two left, Hazel guided herself away from random sticks and branched. She had to get out, had to find the group. She was pushing through twigs when a large, burning log fell, blocking her path. Hazel screamed from the noise impact, and mentally slapped herself for doing so. Screaming was for girls… little, untrained 100% human girls.

Before she knew it, Hazel was trapped. Fire cornered her from every side. No. this couldn't be happening. She took out the wood Frank's life depended on. She wasn't going to take Frank with her. She couldn't.

The fire closed in on her. What was she going to do. She held the wood closely to her chest, tears streaming down her cheek. Memories flashed into her head the way they did when people where going to die. Or, at least that's what they said. And just like in those over dramatic movie or books, Hazel's life seemed to play out in her head.

It was short, and pitiful, at least at the beginning and most of the middle. But then she saw herself at camp, meeting Jason, then after he disappeared, Frank. She remembered seeing Percy, a person she still to this second considered a good friend, and the quest the trio faced.

That's when it died. The fire seemed to stop for no apparent reason. Hazel studied everything, when she remembered something, something a normal being would of caught automatically, but taking her forever; Leo could control fire. This fire had to of been him. Those words Sammy said were hateful like venom, and Leo got out of control.

No one was perfect. Leo had let go of his temper, just once, and Hazel almost died, along with the small piece of Frank she held. Hazel clutched the piece of wood and stood there, frozen. If Hazel wanted to be with Leo… could she really be able to live like this? To be able to handle his melt downs? What if one day he got so angry… he took her with him?

Hazel forced her eyes closed. "I love Leo Valdez." She whispered. "But can I handle him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Scary. Will Hazel break it with Leo, or will she decide that Leo is worth the risk? Find out soon. :D<strong>


	22. The Boy With The Guitar

**So, this chapter is told by Percy Jackson. Not only am I trying to add suspension and all, I wanted out original hero to be recognized. He IS the one that started this all. I wasn't able to capture his funny, happy ego much, because I am not that good about putting emotions and feelings, but I shall try harder. Anyways, I will stop typing. :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Two – The Boy With The Guitar<p>

Percy's POV

Percy woke with a crick in his back. Him, his girlfriend, Annabeth, and Jason had taken a long hick westward. Throughout the journey, Hazel kept popping up in his mind. Was she ok? Why had she run off? Percy hated to think of what might of happened to his new friend. They had been through so much, and what would Frank say?

Sitting up fully, Percy noted the small fire they made had burned out at some point during the night. Percy glanced at Jason, who was curled up into a ball, then Annabeth, who had "fallen" close to Percy. He bit his lips, frustrated and sad that the others were forced to stay.

Frank was a good fighter, what with his archery skills and shape shifting powers (something he was shy of). Piper and Leo on the other hand seemed strong too, but he hadn't known them long, which was something he regretted. They seemed cool, and the fact that they helped protect Camp Half-Blood, Percy's home, made them ok in his book.

Annabeth groggily got up from next to him. She gave a small, tired smile at the sight of Percy's messy hair. "Hello seaweed brain." She greeted, ruffling his hair. Percy gave a crooked smile. "Hello wise girl." He greeted. Percy looked around, feeling as if someone was close by, but he couldn't possibly pin point it.

As if on cue, Jason rose, stretching. "What time is it?" He mumbled. Percy shrugged. "You tell us, look at the sun." He urged. The trio soon figured out that because Jason was the son of Zeus (or maybe it would be more accurate to call him Jupiter), Jason could look at the sky and the position of the sun, and tell you the time of day. But it was usually better during the day.

"I'd say about nine thirty exact." He pin pointed, climbing to his feet. Percy and Annabeth packed the few things that were out, like golden drachma's, Annabeth's dagger, and some extra food. Jason was looking at a map, muttering things like, "Now if she headed north… or dragged… then maybe she would be heading towards… the mountains?"

Finding Hazel was like a wild goose chase. They had the entire world, including the Underworld, to look for her, and there was still the critical fact that she could have been kidnapped or on the move, getting farther away from them with every step they took. It was an annoying thought.

They set off, following the map Jason was given of California. "What if she was sent to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy wondered aloud. Annabeth shrugged, looking ahead. "I doubt it. To many allies there, not enough enemies." She hesitated. "Did someone tell you she was there?" She asked, now more intent on the conversation. Jason began to listen, question in his face.

Percy shook his head. "No, that's the thing. The god's haven't talked to me in what seems like forever. Nothing." Wariness was oozing in Percy's tone. The last time the god's were this silent… it wasn't for a good reason.

Annabeth slide her fingers into Percy's hand and gave him a small squeeze. "Hey, it's ok. Hazel will be found, and we'll go back to camp. Soon, we'll find the weasel Nico, and find out about the seven demigods and…" Her voice trailed, and Percy didn't blame her for not continuing. The Mark Of Athena. They were told of the prophecy, of how everyone thought Annabeth was going to become a villain. It was on her mind, like everyone else's, and she kept acting as if she was to turn evil any second. Percy knew Annabeth was not evil. He's known her since he was eleven, and no matter how difficult she was, he loved her.

A melodic sound flowed into the scenery. The sound was an acoustic guitar, Percy noted as the sound grew from background music into full on. Jason seemed a bit concerned, but Annabeth did no such thing. She acted immediately. "When I give the signal, we attack and kill if needed." She informed the two, taking her dagger out.

Percy waved his hand in the air. "Annabeth, you know it _could _just be a normal person playing the guitar in the _local _woods." He informed her, though the fact was unlikely. Annabeth gave him a deadly look, but stashed the dagger back into her pocket. "Fine seaweed brain." She snapped. "But if we end up getting our heads chopped off, I'm so blaming you." Percy looked into her eyes, and she couldn't help but blush.

"Before you guys get that room, could we please find the source of the noise?" Jason almost pleaded. Percy noted his face seemed angry, or confused. He then remembered the whole Piper/Reyna thing going on. Percy smirked. "Sure, tally-ho!"

They passed by branches and leaves. The hot summer air was turning to Autumn, and the leaves began to turn a beautiful orange shade. The sound grew louder and louder with each step they took, until they were almost on top of it.

"The song… it's an Adele song… Set Fire To The Rain, I think." Jason noticed. The two turned to him, stunned. He glanced back defensively. "What, Adele is the most gifted daughter of Apollo I have ever seen." He admitted. "I keep track to her Youtube."

"Ignoring." Annabeth muttered, peeking through the leaves. A boy sat on a tree branch, a wooden guitar in his hands. He strummed the beat to the song Jason identified as an Adele song. The boy was no older than seventeen at most, with dark, almost midnight colored skin, buzzed off hair, and a tall, well-built stature. He was probably Jason's height, maybe an inch or two taller. But what really got Percy were his eyes. They were an icy blue, stunning, really popping out of his dark face. He wore a Paramore tee, along with blue jeans and bare feet.

The boy suddenly stopped, his neon eyes scanning the forest. "Come out now you three." He called, his voice calm and kind. Jason and Annabeth held tight, but the certainty in the boys voice made Percy know he saw them somehow within the shadows.

Percy emerged, despite the daggers Annabeth sent him. "Sorry, we heard the noise of your guitar and followed the noise." He promised, trying to show no hostility. The boy smiled a pearly white grin. "No, it's fine. I was actually hoping I would find you three."

Annabeth and Jason crawled out, standing side by side with Percy. "Us? Who are you?" Annabeth snapped. The boy's smile faded a bit. "Not too sure there, sorry. But, I know you three. Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, and the famous Percy Jackson."

The three froze. "How do you know us? TV?" Jason urged. The boy shrugged. "Nope. Not a fan of TV." He stated shortly a tone to his voice indicating irony. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Then how?" The boy grinned bigger now. "I've had a few visions of the three of you and others. I'm Nick, the son of Antevorta, the Roman goddess of fortune telling." He introduced, placing the guitar to the ground and jumping from the branch, landing on his feet with ease. He breathed in deeply. "Better…" He mumbled.

"Wait, your hear looking for us three?" Annabeth tested, looking into his eyes, but Nick seemed to be gazing off any other place, looking near them, but not daring to look into their eyes, or even their face for that matter. "Well, you three, and four others. Though I think the number increased by two…" Percy shook his head. "How can we know to trust you?" Percy asked.

Nick shrugged, grabbing his guitar and feeling the strings. "Well, considering I can hear and feel a monster on its way, I guess I could 'assist' you in our getaway plan?" Percy opened his mouth to argue that there was no noise, when a small, feeble thumping reached Percy's ears.

Annabeth froze. "Centaurs." She rasped, he throat tight with emotion. There was no mistake in the pounding of hooves on the hard, cold earth. Jason reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his golden coin. "We can take them… I mean, how many of them could there be?"

Nick gave a bitter sweet smile. "Trust me, you don't want to take the chances." The steps grew louder and louder, and Percy had a gut feeling there was more than they could handle. He turned to Nick. "Ok, I'm ready for that safe space."

"I thought so." With swift moves, Nick guided them through trees and roots. He seemed to know the place by heart. "There should be a cave up ahead, unless someone changed the path." Percy tried with all his might to keep up, Annabeth and Jason barely keeping up.

Hooves seemed to be following them now, the pattering matching their fast heartbeats. "They're running! How'd they see us?" Barked a male voice, sounding torn with anger. "Does it matter? Run you idiots!" Demanded another. Percy sped up. He needed to get away.

After what felt like hours, but could not of been more than fifteen seconds, the four reached a cave. Nick jumped, grabbing hold of the top of the cave and pulling himself up. "Hurry, they can't climb!" He urged. _Yeah, like we weren't hurrying already_, Percy thought. He copied Nick, jumping high into the air and grabbing onto the roof, pulling up.

Annabeth followed, and Jason was left. Jason jumped, air pulling him up with ease. "Show off." Annabelle hissed, but her bitterness was burned down with roars and battle cries. Arrows shot into the air. "Back up!" Annabeth demanded, pushing the three back.

"We shall get you Annabeth Chase!" Cried a centaur, his fist pumped into the air. Annabeth grabbed an arrow that was still in good shape and through it at the centaur, hitting him in the arm. The arrow stuck, hitting him three inches deep. He roared, pulling the arrow out. Fresh, glittering blood dripped out from the wound. "Bit me!" She snapped.

Nick's ears perked up, eyes looking out into the distance, horror filled his eyes. "Oh no…" Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist and pulled her back. "Get away, why do you want her?" He demanded, though the question was obvious.

The centaur snarled at her. "The Mark Of Athena shall burn through us all! All will fall from the Mark! All!" It cried. Annabeth's gray eyes were clouded, pain and horror filled them. Percy looked for any sign of water, and was relieved to see a stream nearby. He closed his eyes, a sudden tug pulled in him.

Water rushing hit his ears, and cries of angry, confused centaurs come from different angles around him. He opened his eyes to see a large wave of water, pushing them away. Jason smiled, lifted his hand to the sky, and a crack of lightning hit the water, paralyzing many.

They were all soon gone, leaving nothing bet wet terrain. Percy breathed deeply. Annabeth shook her head. "They were after _me_… The curse. The… the STUPID curse!" She sobbed, digging her head into Percy's shoulder. Percy rubbed her shoulder, cooing her. Jason and Nick tried not to look, though Nick never seemed to want to look at anyone.

Annabeth stopped after a moment, pulling herself together. "I'm sorry. I lost myself… I just…" She shook her head. "Anyways, we need to set out to find Hazel." Nick turned to Annabeth. "Hazel Levesque? Oh she was found about two days ago." He informed the three.

They turned to Nick, absolutely stunned. "Wait a minute." Annabeth murmured. "You can see the future." It was not a question. Nick shrugged. "I don't like to brag… but yes, I can indeed see the future." Percy was wondering how he didn't see this, but saw Annabeth processing something entirely different. If that's true, then at what cost? There was always a cost in mythology for a gift as such."

Nick bit his bottom lip, his eyes filled with pain. Wait a minute. Sees the future, never looks them in the eyes… "Oh my gods. You… you're—"

* * *

><p><strong>Your what? Mwahaha. Figure out later. What do you think it is? Leave a post to say what you think it should be. And, I am gonna admit one thing; I do not really love the whole PiperFrank thing. Personally, I find Frank... gay. I have no idea why, and I want your opinion. Should I make them or break them? I would love your input. Comment or leave a message to help me out. 'Kay bye.**


	23. Anteater Monster

**Thanks for all those comments! Sooo makes my day. Now, to add another cliffhanger with Percy and the gang, I'm switching again. Mwahaha! But hey, this chapter is really long, and the next is going to be chalk full of action! This is a leading, and some action pops up in the end. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Three – Anteater Monster<p>

Leo's POV

Leo stood there for a moment, letting his nerves die down a bit before moving. It only lasted a second though, because his ADHD kicked in and he got bored. Leo climbed over ashes of nature, trying not to think of them. He felt like a monster, unable to control his tempura and destroy things because of it.

He wasn't exactly sure where to meet everyone, what with the short amount of time Leo talked to Piper and Juli. Gods, was that really only ten, fifteen minutes ago? Leo shook his head. That felt like decades ago.

The forest was deadly silent, all animals had gone into hiding, he observed. Leo was about to doubt he would find everyone until he could hear the hushed voices of two females talking. He turned towards the direction, part of him hoping to find Piper and Hazel, while the other half was skeptical of who they were.

He pushed through branches to reach the side of an abandoned looking road. Frank was watching Sammy patch up a burn on Arion (Leo needed to remind himself to apologize to the horse for that one) and a worried looking Juli, who had Piper trying to comfort her.

As soon as Leo was out of the forest, all eyes popped to him. "Leo!" Juli exclaimed. She jumped up, giving him a hard hug. "I'm so, so sorry." She apologized, which surprised Leo. Juli usually never admitted she felt bad for anything. Leo patted her back. "No, Juli I over reacted… I was a complete ass."

Juli pulled back, giving a small smile. "Wait, Leo, where's Hazel?" Frank asked. Leo felt his insides churn. "Well, I thought she was with you guys." He managed, his throat tightening. Piper's eyes clouded with worry. "Not good. Frank told me that Hazel was going another way, she wanted everyone else in safe distance, I had no idea why, but she… she should be ok, right? She can't…" Piper stopped talking.

Images of that dream of Leo's mom passed through his mind. Of the way she turned to Hazel, dying in a fire. Could that of happened? Did Leo kill Hazel, like he did his mom? The dream felt like it was in a different world at a different time, but now it felt like reality.

"I'll search for her." Leo offered, at the Same time as Sammy. The two shot daggers at one another, that was broken by Juli. "Slow it Valdez's. You two are going nowhere. I'm getting Hazel. I'm the one that caused this to happen."

Frank made a choking laugh sound. "Funny. No, I think _I'm _going. I'm the one that let her stay behind, plus she has the piece of wood." A few curious glances fell onto Frank, who suddenly seemed interesting in the burn mark Arion had.

Piper opened her mouth to speak, probably to argue that this was somehow her fault, when a rustling came from the forest floors. A dark skinned girl, with long brown curls and terrified, golden eyes came stumbling out. Soot covered her clothes and face, making her look like she just came out of the depths of a fire. Leo resisted the urge to run up and hug her.

Hazel clutched something, wrapped in cloth. Frank gasped. "Hazel… oh my gods…" He managed but he didn't dare continue to speak. Hazel gave a weak smile, holding up the cloth. "I'd never let you down." She reminded, though Leo had no idea what they were talking about.

Frank ran up to her, giving her a bear hug. "Thank gods Hazel, what happened?" He demanded. Leo tried to ignore the look Frank gave Hazel. No, jealousy was not for Leo. Hazel's eyes darted to Leo for a split second. "Nothing. I… got lost." She finished, ending the topic.

Sammy watched Hazel for a second before going back to work on Arion, who kept looking at Hazel like she would faint any second. Piper looked like she was going to charm speak her way into knowing what happened, but she shut her mouth and nodded. "Fine. We need to get going if we are going to make it to Greece though. Not to mention we have to contact the others, gods know where they are."

"Can't we send an Iris message?" Leo asked, wondering why this could not happen. Piper shook her head in doubt. "No. We have no drachmas, not to mention water. If we were going to have an Iris message, they would have to send it."

Great. Leo examined the early morning scenery. "Well hey, let's get some fresh clothes. Mine are starting to smell worse than Leo." Juli suggested, receiving a glare from Leo. "Clothes. Yes." Hazel agreed, sounding hungry for them.

"I don't think we have enough money. We only had fifty bucks, and we spent about twenty or more at Waffle House." Frank pointed out. Leo smirked, pulling a leathery case out of his back pocket. Piper's eyes grew wide. "Leo, where the hell did you get that?" She demanded. Leo shrugged as they all gawked at the large amount of money exposed in the wallet. "Hey, like I've said, I'm a special boy. Plus, that Grover guy leaves like, _everything_ behind."

Piper scowled at him, but it lasted only for a second. "Fine, we'll pay Grover back. He's Percy's friend, plus he is kind." She informed Leo. _Yeah_, Leo thought, _cause that really makes a difference_. _**Tsk, tsk, Leo. You know you shouldn't steal**__, _the small voice pestered. Leo rolled his eyes as everyone packed up the few things they had out.

_Well where were you when I stole it, huh? _Leo countered. _**Leo, I can't watch you all the time. Now go, I'll be watching. **_That sure shut Leo up. Or, his mind at least. "What are you talking about?" He hissed silently, but the voice was quite. Leo rolled his eyes once more, looking up to see Hazel staring at him, wide eyed. "Um… Leo?" She whispered. Her face was smudged with soot, and her eyes, her golden eyes, were looking at him with a terrified tone.

"Sorry, I was… singing a song." He mumbled, and decided to help Sammy out with Arion. Sammy glanced at Leo. "Hey Leo." He greeted half heartily. Leo mumbled a hello. "So… will Arion be ok?" He asked. Leo really didn't like talking to Sammy. It was weird, like talking to a mirror. He tried to avoid it, but hey, if Sammy really was in grandpa, he would at least want something in the will with his name on it.

Sammy shrugged. "The burn is probably a second degree, nothing to horrible. But gee whiz, what happened back there?" Sammy asked, his eyes meeting Leo's. A spark shot up Leo's spine, and he froze, to frozen to even laugh at the fact Sammy actually said "gee whiz".

Leo snapped out of it, giving a cough to cover the silence. "Oh, well… I'm kind of the son of Hephaestus. God of fire and forgery. I have a gift to control fire." Gift. It was a word people used so lightly. Leo didn't fully consider the power a gift, as much as a curse, but he wasn't going to admit that to Sammy.

"Ok, we need Arion to stay behind." Piper declared. Arion gave a huff. "See Piper, this is why he hates you." Leo pointed out, but Piper ignored him. "We can't take him to town, but we'll be back." She promised. Sammy pat the horses back. "You can wonder 'round the woods a bit." He assured. Arion huffed in distance, and galloped into the woods, gone in seconds.

Leo turned to Piper. "So, where to Pipes?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Leo glanced at Hazel, who seemed to be ignoring him, something Leo hated. Piper grabbed a pouch and slung it over her shoulder. "The cheapest place we can buy clothes."

"The dollar store?" Sammy suggested as the group set course towards town. "Cheaper." Sammy made a face. "What's cheaper than a dollar store?" Piper gave a small smirk, looking forward. "Wal-Mart."

The Wal-Mart was almost abandoned, with only employees and a few shoppers filling the isles. Piper spilt the money, telling everyone to spend nothing over fifteen bucks. Juli, Piper, and Hazel went one way and Leo, Frank, and Sammy went another.

Leo was happy and sad that they split; sad because he couldn't talk to Hazel, and happy because he wouldn't have to hear girls talk about clothes, something Leo wouldn't want to hear.

Leo leaned against the wall as Sammy went through a couple of on sale clothes. "_These _are on sale? This shirt is like, two bucks! That's way overpriced." He complained. Frank laughed at that. "Get it, it's a good deal. See, in the future," He said future like a ghost, Leo noted. "we have things at a higher price. You know, money grows."

Sammy mumbled how he still thought this was outrageous as Leo spotted a jacket he found suitable. It had money pockets, which he could transfer all his knouts and bolts into, the jacket. It was a red plaid, and not bulky. After picking out jeans and making sure Frank and Sammy were ready, they headed out to checkout.

The woman there was a plump redhead with green eyes, and who could have not been over five feet tall. She gave the boys a cheery smile as they walked up, clothes in hands. "Hello boys." She greeted. Leo gave her a smile, though he had a feeling it was more menacing than polite. "So, I'm guessing you two are twins." She stated as they set their clothes downs.

Leo pulled out money and gave the woman a puzzled look. "What? No, Frank is not related to me." "I think she met you two." Frank explained. Leo handed the woman the cash and gave Frank a look. "Oh… yeah."

The woman slowly, very slowly rang up the items. Sammy was dead silent, staring at her, then Frank, then Leo, and back at the woman. "Monster." He rasped. Leo glanced up. "What? No drinks, we gotta just get—" "No. Monster." Sammy insisted, jerking his head silently to the woman.

"Excuse me dearie?" She asked innocently, looking genuinely confused. Frank examined the woman silently. "Nothing ma'am. Sammy just… uh, he gets anxiety." He explained. Her almost black eyes scanned them thirstily. Wait. Black eyes? Weren't her eyes green? Leo shook his head.

"Wait a minute…" Frank suddenly yelped as the woman's skin broke apart. Her body broke out into scales, her body stretched like a snake. Her face slimmed, and her eyes turned cat like almost, into small slits. Employees did nothing, probably because of the mist. Maybe they were monsters too. Frank looked frozen in place almost. "E-Echidna!" He cried.

The three backed up, stunned. "Y-you mean like the animal?" Sammy asked. "Does _that _look like an animal?" Leo snapped. "Ssssssilnce!" Hissed the creature. She slithered closer to the three. "Don't call me that hideoussssssss anteater!" She spat at them. Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you've got room to call an anteater ugly." Leo snapped.

Echidna glared at him. "Your just like that pesky demigod I faced years ago; annoying and delicious looking. He was a pain in the a—" An explosion hit Leo's ears from the corner. Echidna's long tail had knocked over racks and racks of clothes.

Screams echoed from employees and customers, all running towards the exits. Hazel came running around the corner, followed by Piper and Juli. The three looked at the situation with wide eyes.

Echidna turned towards the three. "More demigods? Bah! No matter." A large, burly bear came lunging at Echidna, knocking her down. Leo gawked. "Frank do you—" But he turned to see Frank gone. Wait a minute…

"Get off your buts and let's GO!" Juli demanded, pulling Leo and Sammy up. Leo then sprang into action. The bear clawed the beats side, but Echidna through him off, making him hit the shoes counter.

Leo thrust his hands forward, and a wave of fire hit Echidna, knocking her back onto her side. "Children! Help mommy!" She cried. All the employees that didn't run were turned into monster. They hind spiked backs snake like tongues, and large claws. Leo gulped.

"We can't handle all of them!" Piper cried. She was trying to keep her distance from a large, rat like creature that was ganging on her and Juli, who tore out a knife.

Hazel closed her eyes, commanding jewels from the counter (but, because they were at Wal-Mart, only about half of them flew) and from the ground to attack the creatures. Sammy grabbed a lighter and some hair spray and copied Leo's fire attempt. Frank was back in action as it turned out he could turn into animals. Who knew.

They were a good team, but fighting these beats? It was impossible. There were so many. That's when the scream hit his ears like a drum set. "AH!" Hazel cried as a giant, mutant rat bit into Hazel's arm. Blood gushed bright red, and the creature dragged Hazel along.

The jewels plopped to the ground, and Hazel fell limp as she hit her head on the countertop. Leo stopped moving. "HAZEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>End. Forever. Ok, not really. But still, scary. I'm bored, and my plans got canceled, so if I get a lot of comments, I'll update super soon, cause, like I said, I'm bored. But, if I don't blame it on my dog, Faith, cause she keeps jumping up into my lap and licking my face. Sigh... XD<strong>


	24. Finding

**Back to Percy and the gang! What happens? Do they find everyone? What is Nick? What happened to Hazel? What happens with Lazel? And, here is a biggie; what _is _The Mark Of Athena? Well, these will hopefully be answered soon, as my story is "Ending". It just seems like it's taking forever to get there though. Anywho, here is chapter 24. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Four – Finding<p>

Percy's POV

Nick held his hand up. "Yes, I'm blind." He finished for Percy. Annabeth and Jason froze. "Your blind? How's that possible?" Annabeth questioned suspiciously. Nick arched an eyebrow. "Well, you see, when I was born I had a birth defect, and—" "No, I mean how can you be blind? Like, you lead us to _this _place." She gestured to the cave below them. "And you played the guitar! And… and you supposedly _see_ the future!"

Percy placed his hand on Annabeth. "Annabeth…" She shook her head. Nick shrugged. "Being born blind, and living on your own at the age of five helps. I learn to tone myself in with my surroundings. Ever heard how people that are blind or deaf have heightened senses? Well, it's kinda true. I just tuned in on mine. As for the vision thing," He shrugged. "I always thought they were random dreams of mine, or a glitch in my vision when I actually could see, but it wasn't that. My mom came to me once, in a dream I think. She recently told me of what I can do. She told me to go to go to California, and that the rest would fall in place."

Percy let this sink in for a moment. "So… you were _sent _to us?" He asked. Nick shrugged, picking up a stray stick and tearing it up. "In a way, yes. But like I said, you guys are needed by others, not just me." He explained. Jason and Percy exchanged silent glances. "I'll call the camp." Jason offered.

Within seconds, Percy had a calm mist going on, while Jason grabbed a random coin. Annabeth was still talking to Nick, who was holding his guitar like a weapon, trying to figure out if he somehow could see. "So… how many fingers am I holding up?" She tested. "I don't know… five?" Annabeth did a pouting face. "No. Three."

Jason rolled his eyes as he finally found a suitable coin. "Gods Annabeth, he's blind, get over it." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine, but how do you see the future? Is it on command, or like, come randomly?" Nick looked like he was on the verge of annoyance, something Annabeth often did to people, but spoke calmly and smoothly, like his guitar, Percy noted. "No, it's usually at random." He informed. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, when Jason came to the rescue.

"Ok! Now, let's see, I hope I word this right…" He coughed and straightened himself, ready for the message. "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows and messages for some reason, take this offer… please." He tossed the coin into the rainbow water, and it shimmered away, to Percy's surprise, because that was a horrible attempt.

"Show me, Camp Jupiter." He declared. The image faded to a girl in purple robes sitting at a desk with a golden and silver dog on either side of her. She was looking at papers, mumbling things in a different language. "Reyna!" Jason cried out. Reyna, who looked scared, jumped in her seat, her eyes darting everywhere. The hounds were on guard, looking deadly.

Reyna's eyes then fell on Jason. "Oh gods Jason, I didn't see you." She huffed, grabbing her chest. Jason gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Look, me Percy, and Annabeth need to talk to Leo, Piper, and Frank." He informed her. Reyna's eyes flashed with anger for a split second, but softened as she looked into Jason's sky blue eyes. "They left. All three. I asked that Rachel girl if she gave them a quest, and she denied it." Reyna rolled her eyes like this was hard to believe. "Anyways, as far as I'm concerned, they went looking for Hazel. They are so dead." Reyna spat.

She shook her head. "Why do you need them, what's wrong? Do you need back up?" She asked, her dark brown eyes worried. Jason shook his head. "I'm not sure. We met a son of Antevorta, and—" "Antevorta? The goddess of fortune telling?" She asked, suddenly stiff. Percy and Jason exchanged glances. Percy tried to concentrate on the water, keeping it up so they could continue, but his ADHD kept acting up, and he kept getting distracted.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked, his voice calm. Smart move. Use the wrong tone or words on Reyna, it could be the last thing you did, even if you were calling through mist. Reyna realized how she reacted and shook her head. "N-nothing. Why? It's doesn't matter. Go find the trouble makers and bring them back to camp. Hazel can wait." Jason was about to argue, but Reyna raised her hand for him to stop. "My word is final Jason. Do as I say." Jason bit his bottom lip, but nodded stiffly. "Of course." Reyna smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "No if you'll excuse me, I need to continue work."

Jason hesitated. "Where should we look for them?" He asked. Reyna gave a small smirk. She pulled out an IPad. "Well looks like I found your first clue." She held it out for them to see, Annabeth coming in closer as Nick's ears perked up.

The screen held a news reporter, female, with way to much makeup. "Trouble in Wal-Mart, of all places." She announced in a clear, calm voice. "There seems to be hostages in the building, all employees. A group of kids are said to be in there, holding up the employees for money. Some have been identified as Leo Valdez age 16, Frank Zahng age 16, Piper McLean age 16, and Juli Turner age 15, all with criminal records."

Percy went stiff as they showed images of the people he called friends. "The other two," The woman continued in a melodramatic voice. "are unidentified. Here are images from a security camera from before the incident." They showed a surprisingly clear video of Hazel, covered in soot, walking with Piper and the strange girl called Juli walking into the building. The scene then flicked to another boy, walking with what look like Frank and Leo. But… Percy felt his heart skip a beat. The boy looked exactly like Leo. They could have been twins. "Sammy…" He gasped.

Annabeth and Jason gave him a puzzled. "I'll explain later." He whispered. Reyna tabbed the screen of the IPad and set it down. "There you go. Now, bring them back." She demanded, not seeming to care about the Leo look alike. Maybe she didn't notice. Jason nodded, and Percy stopped the message, and the image faded till gone.

Nick stretched. "If I heard right, the woman was the local news reporter, so the only Wal-Mart story she would cover would be the one in town nearby." He stated. Annabeth nodded, though Percy had no idea why, considering he couldn't actually _see_ her nod.

"Well, let's go then, we have no time to waste." Percy encouraged. They hoped off the rocky cave, and had Nick lead the way. He would walk so normally, Percy wondered if the whole blind thing was a hoax. But, it wasn't. He remembered when the arrows shot at them, how Nick seemed to not know why Annabeth freaked, or how he didn't notice birds when they almost hit his face as they flew by.

There was silence for a long while, with Nick holding his guitar numbly by his side. Percy was wondering why the small guitar was so important, and was going to ask until Annabeth seemed to snap. "Anyone else wondering why Leo seemed to have a clone?" She asked, breaking the ice. Jason nodded. "Yeah. One Leo was enough for me. Love the guy, but come one." Percy nodded. He didn't know Leo well, but he's heard some about him and had a conversation with him once or twice. The guy loved to talk.

"Well, I remember on my quest how Hazel used to live in Alaska before she… died." Annabeth looked at him oddly, but Jason knew. Percy ignored the wonder she held. "There was a picture of her and a guy that she liked back in New Orleans. The guy was a spitting image of Leo, but I didn't know Leo existed at the time. I think she thought Leo _was _Sammy." He summed up. Nick was listening with opened ears, though it was obvious he had no idea who the people were.

Annabeth processed this. "Peculiar. When was this? The time?" She asked, catching on. "Was it way back in the 1800's or two years ago?" She asked. Percy smiled at her enthusiasm. "I believe in the 1940's. I think Sammy was sixteen then." Annabeth gasped at a realization. "What was Sammy's last name?" She demanded. "Valdez." She calculated this.

A smile spread across Annabeth's face the way it did when she figured something out. "What if Sammy is Leo's grandfather? Think about it! He is old enough for sure, they share the same last name, and they look like they could be twins!" Percy didn't want to admit it, but she was probably right. It made sense.

Jason shrugged. "I think it's possible. But how'd he get here?" He countered. "What does this Sammy or Leo guy look like?" Nick asked, speaking up for the first in a while. Percy was puzzled, wondering why Nick had such a sudden interest. Jason did to, but spoke. "Well… they are Hispanic, tan skin, dark brown eyes, curly hair, looks like he would wanna steal your wallet." He summed.

Nick thought about this, still guiding them away. "I… I might have seen one of them. I have no idea which, but I know I did." He shook his head, a tone of annoyance in his voice. Annabeth shrugged. "It doesn't matter. As long as we find them we should be ok, right?" Percy was silent. He's been a demigod in training long enough to know it wouldn't be that easy.

The suddenly broke free of the forest floor and onto the side of a lonely road. Nick's bare feet felt the ground. Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You use your feet to guide you?" She questioned. Nick gave a small smirk. "Yeah. It's kind of like I can see the earth through touch. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the son of Pluto." He joked. "Wal-Mart shouldn't be more than a mile away. Heading… northeast." He directed. They followed Nick, hoping to find the other's in time.

The Wal-Mart parking lot was crowded with cops and news teams. Percy examined them all. "Great, how are we supposed to get in now?" He asked. Annabeth scanned the ground hungrily. "There." She pointed.

The far left side was being attended by a lazy looking officer, who was on the phone. "A door is right there, and if I'm correct, which I always am, we should be able to get in through there." She explained. The three nodded, and followed her towards the door, trying not to get spotted.

They reached the side of the building as the officer was still on the phone, looking through a box of donuts. "I told ya Marge, I'll be home by eight! Yes, there is a hold up at Wal-Mart." Pause. "No, I'm not gonna ask for a discount once it's over!"

Annabeth scooted them towards the door. "Hurry!" She hissed under her breath. Percy reached the door, and pushed. Nothing happened. "It's locked, wise girl!" He whispered. The officer didn't seem to notice them yet, but it was only a matter of time. Annabeth swore under her breath. "Um… use riptide and slice it open." She suggested. Percy took out the ball point pen, giving the officer a wary glance, and sliced the lock.

A small "_cling_" hit their ears, and the lock broke. They piled in quickly before the guard could notice. The door led to the supply room, which was a start. Percy held his sword tightly in his grip, trying to stay calm. A large thud shook the building. Annabeth tore out her dagger, and Jason got out his coin, flipped it, and was then holding a sword. Nick… well he held his guitar.

Percy forced the door leading to the main building open. "Oh my gods…" He gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. So, reveiw, tell me what you think should happen, and I'll listen. If you haven't noticed, I listen to my reviews and use them to write my story. I listen! Chapter 25 will most likely be updated by tonight. Maybe. <strong>


	25. Switchero

**Sorry for the wait. I added extra drama for ya'll. ;D Anyways, I was going to update last weekend, but not much people were commenting, so I was thinking, "Eh, they won't care." Sorry. But hey, this should hopefully make up for it. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Five – Switchero<p>

Leo's POV

They were gonna die. Leo knew it. He dived under a rack of jeans just as a rat monster shot out gooey green slime. "Gross." Leo muttered, climbing out of the now soaked jeans.

Hazel. She was hurt. Leo had to help her. That rat monster thing knocked her out, and gods knew what they were going to do with her. Leo stumbled into an isle to see Piper, one on one with a snake like beast. "Piper, I—" But before he could offer help, Piper ducked a jab the snake sent and easily sliced it's head off like butter. She turned just in time to see a stunned Leo. "I got this." She assured, running over to Juli, who was killing monsters like she did it as a hobby. Maybe she did.

Leo dashed to the general direction Hazel was dragged to, when he spotted the four. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, and some other guy. They were at the door, looking stunned. Leo's heart flipped. "Percy?" He gasped. Percy's head darted to the direction of the voice in time to see Leo. "Leo, what's going on?" He asked, dazed.

Glancing around Leo shrugged. "Not too sure. All I know is that some ant eater monster came here and attacked us." Annabeth's eyes glazed over. "Echidna." She mouthed. Leo nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'd love to have a happy, lovey dovey reunion, and share what's happened over the few days, but I gotta go save Hazel. Feel free to jump in."

Before the four could say anything, Leo ran off. Time was a factor, and Hazel's could be ticking to the last beat. He needed to find her; fast.

The back part of Walmart, the part Leo was sure Hazel was in, was deadly silent. The distance cries and thumps of the battle behind them was dying down, like background music. The air seemed thicker, and Leo felt his heart jolt. Not good.

_**Leo, go back. This is not safe.**_ The voice insisted. Leo bit his lip. "I'm going to save Hazel. Deal with it." There was silence in his head. _**Fine Leo. But keep your eyes open. Don't say I didn't warn you. Hades doesn't give out second chances. **_That got him. Leo opened his mouth to talk, but something punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him.

Leo fell to his knees, his eyes watering, trying to regain his breath. A dark cackle filled his ears. Leo looked up, and froze. Hazel, her beautiful, golden eyes staring down at him with such hatred, Leo wanted to cry.

"You are stupid Valdez." She noted to him. Hazel kicked his jaw, and Leo fell back onto his side, groaning in pain. He looked up at Hazel. She was wearing just a simple tee shirt, with blue jean shorts and sneakers. She looked unharmed, but when he saw he… she was a mess.

"Hazel… why?" He croaked out, his throat dry with sorrow. He forced himself to stay strong, but his will was withering away. Hazel laughed, but it wasn't the warm hearted, loving one he loved so much. It was cold and harsh. "You are blinded by love. Take a closer look."

Leo did. He looked at her caramel hair, her dark skin, and slowly, her eyes once more. He saw it. The fire of hate in them, something Hazel never wore, not even when she fought. It was something she naturally didn't have. "Who are you?" Leo demanded. Hazel arched her eyebrows. "Well, I'm Gaia."

Silence. Leo stared at her. "Where. Is. Hazel." He spat, his temper shot. Gaia laughed wickedly. "She isn't too far. She'll be rat food in about five minutes." Gaia shrugged, acting as casual as if she was giving directions. Leo struggled up, but Gaia's hand shot forward, and Leo couldn't move. "You and Hazel will be dead soon. Both you two are crucial parts of the prophecy. If you two are gone, it crumbles. Of course there is Percy… but no matters, he's blinded." Gaia flashed a dazzling smile.

"Gaia, you can't do this! They'll notice I'm gone!" Leo insisted. Gaia smirked. "That's where your wrong Valdez." She snapped, a clear, crisp sound, and a tall figure walked in. He had brown, curly hair, dark skin, hot brown eyes, and was wearing the jacket Leo was going to buy. Leo's jaw dropped. It was another him. First Sammy, now this guy? How many Leo look alikes were there?

Gaia noticed Leo's awed face. "Oh, him? Just a shape shifter minion. He lured your little Hazel a while back to find Sammy. All is going as planned." Gaia laughed, and the Leo-Look-Alike grinned devilishly. Fury built up in Leo. "Gaia, you can't do this! Percy will stop you! They all will!" Leo promised her. Gaia rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure." She snapped, and hounds as big as bears, with claws and teeth as long as rulers, grew from the ground. They were pure silver, Leo noted.

"Take him away with the other. Let the lovers have their last moments together." Gaia added, giving Leo a sly look. The first hound picked Leo up by the scruff with his mouth, while the other cleared the path to the destination.

Leo was thrown on a hard, cold ground. His sides hurt, and his jaw was bruised from Gaia's kick. He was in a large room, with stone walls and floors. It was a dungeon… In Walmart. Sure, why not?

His eyes suddenly fell on a crumbled up body. It had blood on its arm, oozing down the side of its figure. Leo felt his stomach turn. "Hazel!"

Percy's POV

The monsters retreated. Percy had no idea why though. One moment, he was holding Riptide, slashing away at rats, when Echidna, a face Percy never thought he would see again, cried out. "Retreat my babies! The deed is done!"

Monsters fled the battle field, turning into smaller figures and running into the sewage, to say it in the least disgusting way.

Nick, who was using a sword with similar qualities to Percy's, looked up in the general direction of the voice. "They're leaving?" He asked, confused. Percy nodded, then, realizing that he couldn't see, spoke. "Yeah… What do you think you mean by 'The dead is done?'" He asked. Nick shrugged. "No clue."

Annabeth, Piper, and a girl dressed up like a Pirate, came bounding towards the two. "Why are they leaving?" She asked, startled. A smudge of blood was on her angry face. "I don't know. Where is everyone else?" Percy questioned.

Piper shook her head behind her. "Frank, Jason, and Sammy are checking the premises. Cops are swarming this place like flies." Nick clicked an invisible button on his sword, and his guitar appeared instead. He swung the strap on his back. "We got an exit all clear." He assured.

Piper arched an eyebrow. "Who—" Just then, a tired looking Frank came towards the group, followed by Jason and the mysterious Sammy. Annabeth looked at the new faces with furry. "We need to get this straightened out. Who is she, and who exactly is he?" She asked, pointing to the two new faces. Frank rolled his eyes in frustration. "This is Juli, a pirate girl descended by the Roman goddess Fortuna. This is Sammy, someone Hazel knew in 1940 something." He summed.

Annabeth opened her mouth, probably to snap a reply about his rude tone, when Percy interjected. "Cool, we'll get settled in later. This is Nick, son of Antevorta, the Roman goddess of Fortune telling. P.S, he's blind." "Did you have to mention that…"

A loud voice echoed through the store. "Please, come out with your hands up and the hostages safe. We will give you five minutes to cooperate." Boomed a man's voice. Jason groaned. "Crap. We gotta get out of here!" He hissed. "Wait, where's Leo?" Piper asked. "And Hazel." Added Sammy.

The group was about to go haywire, when suddenly a caramel colored curls came bopping in, followed by a silent statue. "Here! And I suggest that we get out." She added. Hazel smiled at the group, then, her eyes landed on Nick, and it fell. "Who is this?" She asked, worry tinting her voice.

"This is Nick, son of Antevorta." He re-explained. Hazel looked a bit on edge, but nodded. Juli bit her bottom lip. "Can we get going? This place smells like shit." She noted. The others nodded, and had Percy lead the way back.

They went through the same exit, but this time, they weren't so lucky. "Hey! You're those kids!" Gapped the cop that had been preoccupied at first. Piper coughed back a laugh. "Yeah, and you're that cop." She smirked. The cop pulled out his walkie-talkie. "We need back up on the west wing of Walmart! The kids are trying to e—" Leo suddenly stepped forward, thrusting his hand towards the cop. Fire poured out, hitting the walkie-talkie out of his hands and landing flat on the ground. He grabbed the cop's neck and through him on the ground. He turned his hand to the others, who were watching, horrified. All but Hazel. "GO!" Leo shouted, and they all bolted.

Percy glanced back, looking at Leo, who came running back up. He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head. "Something is wrong." He murmured. _**You have no idea, my son. No idea.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Comment and say. Anyways, a lot of people wanted a whole "Leo saves the day", and I swear, I was going to do it, but then I was typing, and one thing led to another, and before I knew it, Gaia was looking like Hazel. I hope I didn't disapoint to much, but he will save the day... hopefully. ;D<strong>


	26. Getaway

**Here is the next chapter. And to Somebody, I try to update as soon as I can, but I have a lot on my plate, and I always try to when I get the chance, but thank you for your opinion and review. But don't be afraid to comment on your own account, I won't bite. ;D Anyways, the chapter is a bit short, but I've been so out of it I had to literally force myself to continue writing it. Welcome.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Six – Getaway<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel officially hated rats. She was never fully fond of the rodents, but after being knocked out and dragged by one, you tend to hate them.

The laid there, on the cold, rocky floor. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her heart seemed to lower with each shaky breath she took. Gaia was there. She remembers that much. The mother of earth was in a holy form, looking down at Hazel. "You are no Venus child," She noted. Hazel looked at the hard ground, unable to move to much without hurting. "But you will do."

A blinding light flashed, and Hazel was glad she wasn't looking. Suddenly, a pair of converse sneakers came into view. Despite the pain, Hazel moved her head upward. She let in a breath of air. "You…" The other Hazel smiled, checking her nails. "You could use a manicure." She noted, giving Hazel a nasty smile. Hazel mentally shook her head. "You're… me."

The other Hazel glared scornfully at her. "Please. I'd much rather be Piper or Juli, someone beautiful, but you will do." Hazel flinched at her words. But then it snapped. "Gaia." The Titan laughed. "And words. But then it snapped. "Gaia." The Titan laughed. "And you certainly aren't Minerva's daughter either." Hazel felt rage build up in her. She grinded her teeth. "Gaia, if I wanted to be tormented for my looks and intelligence, then I would go back to school."

Rolling her eyes Gaia walked forward towards Hazel. "I'll enjoy watching the rats tear you limb from limb, but I have a position to fill." She gave Hazel a wicked wink, and snapped her fingers. Rock men rose from the ground, gripping Hazel's arms hard as, well, rock. "Take her to the dungeon. The rats feed at 2 sharp."

The guards walked Hazel along the corridor into a giant room, built a lot like a dungeon. They threw her in, and Hazel curled up, crying.

It was almost twenty minutes later when the doors opened. Hazel continued to sob, the wound on her arm getting to her. A warm presence overcame her, and a voice that sounded like a song lifted her spirits. "HAZEL?" Leo gasped. Hazel threw her head up, and cried in pain from the impact.

Warm arms wrapped around her, making her body feel not as bad. She sniffed. "Hazel, what did they do to you?" Leo demanded, not daring to move out of the embrace. Hazel gave a bitter laugh. "Gaia sent minions after me. She turned into me." She shivered at the thought. "I know." Leo muttered.

Hazel was going to ask when to, soft lips met hers. The arms embracing her tightened, and Leo's lips tingled on her mouth. She kissed back after hesitation, loving the feel of Leo next to her, of Leo kissing her, of Leo loving her.

She didn't want it to end. She didn't want Leo to be pulled away, and she didn't care that the they were in a dungeon. All she cared about was Leo.

A loud creek hit Hazel's ears, and she reluctantly pulled away. Rats. They poured into the dungeon, but it wasn't just the small rats you would see, but the mutant monsters. Hazel gasped, and before she could react, Leo was on his feet, ready to attack.

Hazel managed to stand, and Leo bit back telling her to stay. Hazel shook her head. "You distract them. Maybe I can make a tunnel." Leo nodded, stepping forward. Fire sparked in his hands, and the rats flinched, analyzing the situation.

Turning to the wall, Hazel ignored the pain and willed any jewels in the ground to rise. Jewels popped up, startling her. Leo glanced back, but Hazel gave him an encouraging smile. She turned to the jewels that were floating, all different types and sized. She pushed them towards the wall. The jewels beat into it, slowly making an escape tunnel, beating the wall hard and forceful.

The rats, startled, sprang, running towards them. Leo threw fire balls like The Human Torch, not letting any get by. Hazel felt her heart beat raise, and she hurried the work. When would the wall end? Would it?

Leo began to sweat as rats hurried with more and more force. "How are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth. Hazel opened her mouth to reply when a jewel hit gold. Not literal gold, but an escape. The tunnel was about fifty feet long and lead into a parking lot. Hazel smiled widely, and the jewels sunk back into the earth. "Let's go!" She urged.

Leo sent out one last fire ball, and urged Hazel through the passage, making sure he was behind incase anything happened. The parking lot was chalk full of cops, all staring with blank expressions. "T-there's the Valdez kid! But who's the girl?" Hazel knew they wouldn't know who she was. She had died before they were even born.

"When I say 'go', I want you to run as fast as you can towards the woods and don't stop." Leo whispered from behind, holding Hazel's shoulders. Hazel wanted to object, but a cops loud voice boomed. "I want you to put your hands up!" He informed the two.

Hazel glanced at Leo, eyes worried, as he raised his hands in the air. "Hey, I think you might have a mistake." He informed the cops, a mischievous grin on his face. Hazel rolled her eyes. Another Leo moment coming on. The cops exchanged grins saying "Yeah…. Right." One physically fit one pulled out a bull horn. "Please make sure to put all weapons down."

This got Leo. He laughed. "I can't do that." The cop grimaced. "And why not?" He objected. Leo shrugged, his hands behind his head. "Holy shit, is that car on fire?" None of the cops turned. Leo grinned even bigger. "No, really, look." He pointed to a random car, not to close to the cops, but not to far. As he pointed, a stream of fire popped from his hands, catching the car on fire.

Screams came out, and Leo yelled "Sorry, told you I couldn't put down my weapon!" A few sane cops turned to Leo and Hazel. "SHOOT!" "GO!" Hazel bolted towards the woods, her small legs pulling her towards the woods with great speed. She huffed and puffed, running with might. She tried turning his head to see if Leo was close behind, when she heard gun shots.

Hazel stopped and turned, seeing Leo being shot at by cops. "NO!" Hazel screamed bloody murder. She was tempted to run to him, to save him, but his words rang in his ears. _"Run as fast as you can towards the woods and don't stop." _

A field of fire kept Leo safe, but it was bound to die soon. Hazel looked at the cops, then Leo from the edge of the forest floors.

Hazel remembered when she thought she couldn't handle Leo. She remembered she thought it might work out. But now? Hazel knew Leo was the one. It wasn't some stupid teenage love thing, it was real, and she knew it. Hazel almost lost him already when that Cyclops tried eating him, and she didn't plan on losing him again.

Looking left and right, Hazel took a deep, sharp breath. She knew what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. I will be getting the next chapter in as soon as possible. Review, and I will go faster! Plus, if you may, I would love for word of my Fanfiction to spread, so... yeah. ;D<strong>


	27. Country House

**I am sooo sorry. I will stop making excuses and update a bunch more. I made this chapter a LOT longer, and added drama, love, and humor. I hope you enjoy, and sorry to all you reveiwers that are pissed and want me to hurry. You guys have every right to a want these posts faster. I will update tomorrow morning because I won't be going to school because of a wacky field trip I'm not doing. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Seven – The Country House<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel sprinted behind a tree, glancing back at the now shrinking fire. She wondered what the mist was showing people, and what was going through their minds. Hazel closed her eyes, and a jeweled shield went between Leo and the cops. Leo looked up, stunned, then turned to Hazel, his eyes filled with joy.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Run!" She coaxed. Leo looked around, mouthed "Oh." And dashed towards he. "He's getting away!" A cop shouted. "No duh." Leo muttered, reaching Hazel. Hazel grabbed his hand and they darted off.

Cops yelled, catching up to them. "We can't outrun them!" Leo insisted as the two ran hand in hand. Hazel knew this was true, but how were they going to get away? Then a thought sparked up. She stopped running, pulling Leo back with her. He stared into her golden eyes, stunned. "What? We need to—" "Trust me." Hazel whispered.

The voices of their enemies drew nearer. Leo hesitated, but nodded. Hazel grabbed his other hand firmly. "Hold on." She whispered. Leo didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Hazel, and suddenly, the two were sucked into the earth.

Silence overcame the two. Hazel opened her eyes, and they were in a small, tight tunnel. Leo opened his eyes. "Wow… What is this?" He asked her, his voice tired. Hazel glanced around. "A tunnel. I thought I was just making a space though… Maybe it was already here." She mumbled.

"Like the underground railroad?" Leo asked. Hazel glared at him, though a smile played on her face. "That wasn't really underground, or a railroad." She informed Leo. Hazel examined the tunnel with interest, Leo's arms still wrapped around her. Leo made a face. "Then why did they call it that." Hazel opened her mouth to explain, but, closed it, deciding it best not to explain. "Let's follow the tunnel and see where it leads to." She suggested, unwillingly unwrapping herself out of his grasp and walking down the tunnel. The place was very tight, and made Hazel feel a bit claustrophobic.

She felt her way around, the darkness scaring her a bit. "I can barely see…" Hazel muttered. Leo snapped, and a thin strip of fire lit the ceiling above them like a line of Christmas lights. Hazel gasped, a smile on her face. "You never seize to amaze me." She whispered to him. Leo muttered something luck "Shucks." And the two continued.

It felt like hours, but in reality, was probably only half an hour. The small tunnel lead to a light. Hazel stood under the circled ceiling, looking up into the sky. "Can you give me a boost?" She asked, unable to climb out. Leo kneeled down, putting his hands out, and Hazel stepped up. Using all his might, Leo lifted Hazel up. The scrambled on the thick grass, looking upon a farm.

"What's up there?" Leo called to her. Hazel looked at the scenery; the thick, luscious green grass, the fat cows eating a while up, the bright red barn, and the small river to her left. "A barn… It's beautiful." She mumbled. "Well, mind helping me up?" He asked, a joking tone to him.

Hazel pulled Leo up with difficulty, but he was soon sitting with her in the grass. "Wow… it is cool." He noted. Hazel nodded. She wanted to plop down in the grass and hold hands with Leo for the rest of the day. The sun was up in the sky, showing that it was around three or so. It calmed her to think she could just stay on this far, but she knew it was impossible, and that they would need to continue to run. That was the life of a demigod; to run.

After hesitation, Hazel rose. "Why do you the tunnel leads here?" She wondered aloud. Leo shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we should check the place out." He suggested. Hazel bit her bottom lip, but nodded her agreement. "Sure…"

The two walked towards the barn, wary of might be ahead. Scenarios rushed into Hazel's of possibilities. A giant beast with five eyes living in the house. A seemingly nice gay couple that end up being lower gods and trying to kill them. An incredibly pretty girl that Leo falls in love with. All seemed worse than the next for Hazel, and as they reached the door steps, her heart pounded so hard, she thought it would break her rib cage.

Leo seemed perfectly unfazed. He walked up the three wooden steps and rang the chime. An elegant ring pierced their ears, but nothing more. "Maybe no one's home…" Hazel began, turning around. The door flew open, making a soft _swoosh_ing sound, and a tall, elegant woman stood there.

She looked nothing like her, but at the same time, exactly like her. She had honey blonde hair in a bun, with chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was an ivory white, and her teeth were a pearl color. She wore a vintage dress with floral wear, something an old fashioned house wife would, with an apron on.

Hazel gasped for air. "Juno?" She realized. Leo's eyes grew wider as he too saw the gods form. Hera gave a warm, motherly smile. "The one and only." She replied. "But I prefer Hera when I'm in such a loving form. It fits better." Hazel was truly stunned. Leo on the other hand was not. "So, Tia Callida, you own your own house now?" He challenged.

Hera's smile faded, and Hazel found herself wondering what he meant. "So funny Valdez. Be happy your were fire proof." Leo shrugged. "I'm just saying, after me, Jason, and Piper saved your butt, you haven't talked! You know, never said thank you." He tested. Hazel clutched his hand and gave him a stern look, but Leo just replied with a goofy smile.

Thunder rumbled above, and the three looked up to see the once bright blue sky turn into puffy clouds of gray. "You better come in…" Hera almost whispered, opening the door wide enough for the two to follow in.

The small country house was warm inside. As soon as Hazel stepped in, she was greeted with warmth. Either it was the house, or Leo was just really happy. But hey, she didn't care. Warmth was warmth. A small staircase in the foyer led up the second floor. Paintings, some of random sceneries and others of random people, flooded the walls. Hazel found herself staring as she and Leo trudged behind Hera.

They were lead into a small yet cozy den. A fire was burning in the furnace, and Hazel felt herself have the need to sit back and warm her body to the bone. What time of year was it? It had to be a cold one id there was a fire. Hazel made a mental note to ask Hera later.

"You two sit down. And don't steal anything." She added, glaring at Leo, who smiled back. Hera straightened her apron. "I'll fetch you two some drinks and cookies." She offered, and walked off. Leo arched an eyebrow. "Drinks and cookies? I'd better eat them first, they are most likely poisoned." He offered. Hazel laughed, but Leo only smirked, and she didn't feel too hungry anymore.

The fire crackled as thunder boomed up ahead. The house was practically shaking, but the roof was still attached and the lights still on. Hazel bit her bottom lip. The sky god, Roman or Greek, seemed pretty pissed off. She wondered what could possibly be wrong when Hera came walking back in, a tray of cookies and two cans of Sprites in her hands. She set them down and smiled, taking of the apron and setting it down neatly.

"So I understand you two have met Gaia." She began. When neither Hazel or Leo answered, she picked up a cookie. "You're lucky you got out. Your powers combined together… it's magnificent. Quite a pair." She gave a wink and bit the cookie. Hazel flushed, and looked at her grubby shoes. Hazel's stomach churned, and she glanced at the plate of fresh looking cookies. Hera noticed this. "Come on now, they aren't poisoned. I ate one." Hazel gave her that, but she also knew that gods were immortal.

Leo grabbed a cookie, looking at it with intensity and twirling it around in his fingers. He took a bite, and smiled. "Quite babysitting. You should be a cook." Hera rolled her eyes as Hazel snatched up a cookie. She took a bite, the soft, gooey chocolate melting in her mouth. It tasted magical.

Lightening cracked the night sky, making it look as if it were daylight again, but it turned back to the solid blackness once more. Hera glanced out the window nervously. "Dear… Zeus is not happy." She noted, rubbing her hands on her dress. Hazel arched an eyebrow as she reached for another cookie. "What's up with that anyways?" She asked. Hera bit her lip and shook her head. "He never liked me living here, on this nice farm. I love my husband, but sometimes a girl needs time to herself." She drowned, not answering the question.

"He is mad," She continued, not looking at the two. "Because you are both here in Georgia and not in California with your friends." She explained. Silence broke out. Hazel and Leo gave nervous glances to one another. "Georgia? How is it physically possible for us to have gotten this far? We walked for not even an hour!" Hazel exclaimed, her stomach flopping. Hera gave her a knowing look. "Magic. I would think the two of you would be used to that by now. A boy who can control fire and has been tested on his incredible mechanic skills, and a girl who is from the 1940's and has come back with her brother's help and controls the jewels of the earth." Hera tusked. Point taken.

Leo shook his head setting the open Sprite can down. "But wait… if what we remember is true, those duplicates are in our place!" Hazel's eyes bulged. "Those? There are two?" She mentally slapped herself. Duh, they would notice Leo is gone.

"We can't get to them in time, it's impossible." Hazel insisted, her faith falling. Hera nodded. "It would seem, I know. But you and the others are needed in Greece. They will be traveling there. Meet them half way and stop the duplicates from getting to the roots in time." She instructed. Leo gave her a stunned look. "How? We have no transportation. Hera smirked. "Yes you do." She pointed out the window just as lightening cracked, and a quick image of a barn came.

"A barn?" Leo questioned, his voice filled with curiosity and doubt. Hera smirked. "I recall Hazel having a horse. Arion, was it? Well someone left him behind. And he found me." Hazel remembered the horse suddenly. "Arion! He can handle two people!" She realized. Hera nodded her head, looking like she was biting back a smart reply.

Leo rose a determined yet satisfied look on his face. "Sweet! Let's go!" He urged. Hera laughed at this. "Oh, I don't think so. You two just got here. Rest and fill up while you can. You'll friends will be fine. Gaia and her minions won't attack until they reach their destination." Hera assured, a comforting look on her face. Hazel wanted to argue, but Hera was persuasive. "Fine." Hazel agreed solemnly. Leo sat back down and nodded.

Hera smiled a pearly smile. "Excellent! Now, I'll have rooms for each of you. Hazel, I suggest you wash up first. You look… manly." Hazel opened her mouth to snap back a reply, but closed it and nodded. Leo watched as Hazel left, his eyes reassuring.

Luckily, Hazel found the bathroom soon. The opened the door and shut it carefully. The bathroom held a large sink and countertop, along with a toilet and bathtub. No shower. Hazel glumly turned the tub up to as hot as it would go, and turned to the giant mirror.

A sad looking girl with brown messy hair looked back. The girl was beaten, with scraped covering her cheeks and her small, fragile body. Her full lips were in a frown, and only her golden eyes looked the least bit attractive.

Truth be told, Hazel had no idea what Leo saw in her. She was just a gangly, unattractive, awkward thirteen year old that should have died many years ago. Leo had something ahead of him. He had friends and a home, and not to mention a birth certificate that was valid. All Hazel would do to him was bring him down farther than he already was.

Demigods rarely made it into adulthood. Say she and Leo did, then what? They would move to the small town in Camp Jupiter? That was no life Hazel wanted. She didn't want to be cooped up in a place for safety. She wanted to be free, travel the world, meet people, and feel normal. But no, that was impossible. She would stay like this; a freak out of place.

Hazel snapped out of her funk, realizing that the tub was about to overflow. She poured a nice looking brand of bubbles into the tub, stripped down to nothing, and slide into the tub, the warm liquid sending a chill down her spine.

Hazel closed her eyes and let the warmth consume her. She smiled, and let her mind drift off into the blankness and empty void of nothingness.

Leo's POV

Leo sat on the couch, staring off at Hazel. Even as she left and was out of site, he stared, not moving. "You are love drunk." Hera teased. Leo's eyes snapped to her. He reached into his pocket, fiddling with bolts. "What? No. Your crazy." He snapped. Hera laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well Hazel is a lovley young lady. Bad past of course, and if she applied herself, she could be much more beautiful. Maybe even as beautiful as Piper."

Leo rolled his eyes. "She's perfect the way she is." He informed, but the wide grin on Hera's face simply grew wider. Leo looked down, moving his hands out of the pocket and watching the bolts. "Fuck…" "I knew it. Leo there is nothing to be ashamed of. Love is a beautiful thing." She explained, but Leo just felt his face heat up.

Hera sighed. "Fine, I'll stop. But think about it." Hera rose to her feet. She picked up the tray of almost empty cookies and dry Sprite cans. "Go get washed up. Be sure to use the other bathroom though." She directed. Leo nodded, barely listening.

He climbed the steps, his mind rushing. Why was Hera so interested in his love life? It was none of her concern, and as far as Leo knew, he did like Hazel, but he didn't exactly want to make it public. Hazel wouldn't like it. Yeah, she probably knew they had a thing, what with all the kissing, but what if she just wanted something playful, and not serious? Just a fling and nothing more.

Leo shook his head. Why would she do that? Hazel wasn't like that, she was better. Which, is another reason on a long list of things he is madly in love with her. He admits it, only in his mind, that he likes Hazel. So sue him. Any other sane guy would fall for a beautiful, funny, supportive, brave girl like Hazel.

Leo opened the first door he came in contact, which happened to be the bathroom. He shut the door and turned only to freeze. Hazel looked back at him, naked, in the tub, bubbles covering almost everything. Almost. "LEO!" She screamed, her arms, flinging to her chest. Leo covered his eyes, trying to find the door handle at the same time. Why was this difficult? "SORRY! SHIT!" He swore, finally finding the door handle. He slammed the door shut behind him, his heart skipping every other beat.

He bolted from the door, not wanted to confront Hazel, and stopped in front of another door. He heaved in deep breathes. "Wrong bathroom!" Hera called up from the kitchen. Leo rolled his eyes. "Thanks…. Helps a lot now."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love bathroom mishaps, huh? So the next chapter will probably be told by Percy, but I might just go to Leo or Hazel to add more drama. Depends on what I think is best. Want a certai person to tell the story? Review and say who YOU think should tell the story. :D<strong>


	28. Nico De Angelo

**Here is a chapter, bringing back the past chapters and moving them into a position to where you think, "Dang, how did I not realize this?" Don't you get those? Ha, anyways, enjoy, and I have a project due so I might update on Friday or Saturday. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Eight – Nico De Angelo<p>

Leo's POV

After taking a shower (in a completely different bathroom on the other side of the house) and changing into a red and black stripped jacket, black jeans, and converse shoes, Leo felt relaxed. He tried to ignore the scene of Hazel and the bathroom, though it just seemed to pop up randomly. While he was tying his shoes, walking down the hall, and even when he was using the bathroom, which was something he would rather forget.

Leo dashed down the steps and into the den. It was empty. Clanking of dishes hit Leo's ears, and he walked into the kitchen to see Hera, making food. Leo felt his still empty stomach growl. "So why are you helping us?" He tested Hera. She was a god, a god who had a rep of not liking demigods too much. Hera glanced back, her brown eyes now green. "It is true I do not like demigods, especially ones like your friend Jason Grace. But, Gaia is a matter bigger than my hatred of kids like you. I can't stop her. The gods and demigods have to do that, and I am but a conductor of the journey." She explained.

Leo let this sink in. She had a good answer. "I guess your right… I still can't believe I'm part of this all though. It's like someone made a mistake." He explained, not knowing why he was. Hera chuckled. "I would love to say I agree with you, but that would be a lie." She opened the oven just a bit, frowned, and closed it again. Hera took off her mittens and laid them down, giving Leo a penetrating look. "I've always known it was no mistake that you are part of the seven. That is why I gave you my care first hand." _Yeah, because care is when you put a toddler in a fire pit_, Leo thought bitterly. _**It's unwise to think about her like that Leo. Hera knows a lot more than you think. **_The voice informed. Leo smirked. It was back now, huh?

"Since you were chosen," Hera continued, looking wistful. "I always thought that you would be the most powerful. Fire is a strong element, and not to mention your incredible capability of mechanics. Of course Percy Jackson is as strong as they come. Maybe even Frank Zhang, if he actually pushed himself. But you Leo… you're much more different." Leo felt his face go red. He wasn't used to people telling him he was actually good at something. He was used to criticism, to people telling him to perfect himself.

The oven let out a ring, and Hera grinned, turning to the oven and opening it to a large turkey. Leo arched an eyebrow. "Is it Thanksgiving already?" He asked. Was it possible? Last time he checked, Christmas ended, but that was months ago. Gods knew what month it was now.

Hera gave him a look. "Do you want to eat or not?" She snapped, shutting Leo up. Hera sighed as she set the tray on the stove top. "I'm done here, just need to set the table. Mind fetching Hazel?" "No." Leo answered quickly, his face flushed once more. Hera smiled. "No you don't mind? What a doll. Go now." She persisted. Leo realized what just happened and moaned. He wanted to argue, but Hera would not allow it.

Leo climbed the steps, hoping to any god that would listen to him that Hazel wouldn't be completely pissed. Leo knocked on the door he thought was Hazels. There was ruffling of paper on the other side. After a second, a voice came. "Who is it?" She demanded, her voice sounding tight. Leo felt his heart fall. She talked like that when she was sad. "Leo. Can I come in?" He pleaded. There was a pause. The sound of paper being stacked and pens or pencils being placed come to him, and the door opened, but only a little bit.

The stature of Hazel was noticeable. She had on plain skinny jeans, and a blood red shirt with a smiley vampire on it saying "I bite". "Are you ok?" Leo asked, giving sympathetic eyes. Hazel crossed her arms over her chest, like she was hugging herself. Or covering. "Yeah… Is that why you came up?" She asked. Leo shook his head. "No, food is ready." Hazel's eyes grew a bit lighter. "Really? I'm starving." She confessed, a small smile on her face. Leo sighed with relief, and the two headed down the steps.

The dining room was next to the kitchen. It had a long table with twelve seats total. Five on the left, five on the right, and two on the ends. Leo took a seat across from Hazel who, to his relief, smiled at him for it. Hera smiled at the two. "Take anything, there is plenty. I'll just go check on Arion. Poor horse must be scared out of this storm."

Leo didn't hesitate to grab a plate and fill it with turkey, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, gravy, bread rolls, and many other foods. Hazel watched, and followed his example. The two ate in silence for a while, the only sound being made was the munching of food.

Leo, hating the silence, spoke. "I'm sorry for walking in on you." He began, looking at his already almost empty plate. Man, he loved food. Hazel blushed under her dark skin. She used her fork to pick at her mashed potatoes. "It's fine Leo. You didn't know." She assured, sounding embarrassed. Leo nodded.

Hazel took a bit of turkey. "Arion can take us to California." Hazel began, looking into his eyes. Leo arched an eyebrow. "But Hera said to meet them halfway." He reminded. Hazel rolled her eyes. "I know, but come on. Arion can run majorly fast, and they are on foot." She explained. Leo shrugged. She had a point.

"There is still the problem of getting _everyone _to Greece. This mission is next to impossible. We have so many extra people traveling with us, and then there is Gaia and her minions. It's just so much." Leo complained, his apatite fading. Hazel nodded. "It's like mission impossible." Leo picked at a piece of turkey.

Hazel suddenly looked up from her plate. "What if we send an Iris message!" She gasped. Leo thought of this. "Perfect… that way they know it's a fake Leo and Hazel, and stop them before it's too late! Forget Hera's idea!" He grinned. Hazel nodded. She fished through her pocket for the last darchma she had. She had stuffed it in these new pants, wanting to be safe.

Leo and Hazel rose, dashing through the kitchen. "I'll run the water, you through the coin in." Leo instructed. Hazel nodded. "Oh Iris goddess, please take then token!" She recited vaguely remembering what to say.

The coin disappeared. "Show me Percy Jackson." She spoke into the water. The image faded, and Percy appeared. They were unnoticed. "I hate him." Annabeth announced. The eight were siting by a fire, a camp was set up.

"Who?" Percy asked. Annabeth was leaning on his shoulder, the two's hands were intertwined. Annabeth laughed coldly. "Nico."

Leo turned to Hazel, but she ignored him, her face guilty. Jason nodded. "Wasn't he the guy who pretended to not know you? I'm sure he's hiding something, but no one has seen him. What if he's working for Gaia?" The fake Hazel's head snapped up. "I doubt it. He's weak." She informed coldly.

Sammy poked the fire with a stick. "So let me get this straight." He began. "Nico is Hazel's brother from this time, and he lied about knowing Percy, when in actuality Percy saved him from a prison school when he was younger?" Percy nodded. "So then why does he hate you?" Juli asked.

"His sister died. Bianca knew the risks when she became a warrior of Artemis, and she died in battle. Nico blamed me for it, and we've been on edge for a long time, even when we 'made up'." Percy explained. Juli nodded. "Deaths are hard to get over…" She whispered wistfully.

Leo suddenly snapped out of the daze. "YO PERCY!" He yelled. All the heads snapped up, but towards the real Leo. Was the mist not thick enough? The fake glanced around and noticed the real Leo. He nudged Gaia, who rose swiftly. "Sorry, I wanted to see… um—" "If your voice worked? You've been quite all day since we got you back." Jason accused his friend. The fake Leo smiled as Hazel went towards the mist in the woods. "Nice try Valdez." She whispered softly.

"Hazel, sit back down, he can't afford to lose another happy camper." Frank laughed. "Coming!" She replied in an upbeat voice. Gaia ran her hands through the mist, muttering another language. The mist faded, and the last thing they saw was the fake Hazel skipping to sit back to Sammy and Leo. She whispered something in Sammy's ear, and he smiled.

Leo looked at Hazel once the image was gone. "Nico… I saw him at camp that day I arrived." He recalled. That seemed like forever ago. Leo had thought nothing of it, he had no idea about Nico. How was he to know Nico betrayed them. "He hugged you."

"Yeah, and you've kissed me." She countered, her eyes stone hard. Leo felt taken aback. Her eyes softened a bit, and she looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm just stressed." Leo grabbed her chin and rose her face so he could see her beautiful golden eyes. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked, hoping she would trust him.

Hazel was silent for a moment. Time ticked by, and Leo's hand stayed firmly on her face, yet soft at the same time. A tear fell down onto her cheek. "He's my… my brother. He's the only family I have Leo. I can't lose him. He risked seeing me to tell me he was doing everything for the best. For both of us. He is good Leo, and he's going to prove it." He voice was crackled a bit, and a few more tears trickled her face.

Despite her sadness clouding her, she sounded determined and strong, like she knew she was right, and no matter what would be said, Nico was a saint.

Leo wanted to believe this, but the evidence added up differently. Instead, he nodded. "In bet he is Hazel. Anyone related to you must be a saint." She sniffed and managed a smile, though her eyes were dull.

"Hey." Leo smiled, getting her attention. Hazel's eyes locked onto his. "I love you." He whispered. His heart raced at this as he realized he truly meant it. Hazel paused, and a small smile crept onto her face. "Love… I love you too." She breathed, as if just realizing herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Like what I did? Review my status and tell me what you think. I'll update soon! :D I promise, I'll try.<strong>


	29. Betrayed

**I was going to update sooner, but my something happened. My bestest friend EVER was being teased, and she tried killing herself by over dosing. She is ok, and is out of the hospital, but I went through a LOT of stress with that. I love her so much, and after she took them, I was on the phone with her, crying and forcing her to go to the hospital. It was very emotional. But I finally forced myself to write a next chapter, so here it is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty Nine – Betrayed<p>

Juli's POV

Something was wrong. Juli knew it, but had no idea what. As they sat by the fire, she felt someone there. Someone she cared for and loved. It was a weird feeling, but before she could mention it to anyone, Annabeth spoke.

"I hate him." Annabeth declared. Percy gave her a questionable look. "Who?" "Nico." She replied matter o'factly. Juli remembered them speaking of him earlier. He had "betrayed" Percy, and was Hazel's brother. Juli had another feeling though. She felt that Nico was misunderstood like she was, but Juli had no real opinion, considering she knew nothing really.

Jason nodded from next to Sammy, who was on Juli's left. "Wasn't he the guy who pretended to not know you? I'm sure he's hiding something, but no one has seen him. What if he's working for Gaia?" Juli was about to say that's going to far when Hazel spoke up. "I doubt it; he's too weak." Hazel informed, ice chilled her voice.

Juli was stunned. Hazel wasn't the one for coldness. Sammy gave Juli a look, and she shrugged. "So let me get this straight." Sammy began, poking the fire with a nearby stick. "Nico is Hazel's brother from this time, and he lied about knowing Percy, when in actuality Percy saved him from a prison school when he was younger?" Juli arched an eyebrow at this. Small world. Percy nodded glumly. "So then why does he hate you?" Juli asked, trying to make since of this.

"His sister died. Bianca knew the risks when she became a warrior of Artemis, and she died in battle. Nico blamed me for it, and we've been on edge for a long time, even when we 'made up'." Percy informed her. Juli felt pity go through her. She understood Nico's pain. "Deaths are hard to get over…" She agreed, pictures of her father and Chun running in her mind.

"YO PERCY!" Leo boomed. That's when Juli saw him. It was like seeing a ghost. A fuzzy image of Leo was by the edge of the forest, and if it wasn't for Juli's quickness and perfect eyesight, she would have missed it.

The real Leo jumped up, stepping in front of the ghost one. "Sorry, I wanted to see… um—" "If your voice worked? You've been quite all day since we got you back." Juli looked at them, wide eyed. She glanced at Sammy, hoping he saw what she did. Nope. She was going to hope Nick did, but then again, he was blind.

Hazel walked over to Leo and whispered something softly. "Hazel, sit back down, he can't afford to lose another happy camper." Frank laughed. "Coming!" Hazel replied, walking back towards them with Leo flanking her. Something was up.

"Juli, mind getting some fire wood with me? The fire feels like it's dying a bit." Nick asked suddenly, surprising everyone. Juli nodded, rising from her log and stretching. Nick lead the way into the forest, yet again surprising Juli with his gracefulness and ability to know where he was going.

As soon as they were about one hundred feet from the camp, he spoke. "Leo's voice… it came from a different place." Nick began. Juli nodded. "I saw a ghost like figure, but the real Leo got rid of it." _If it _was_ the real Leo…_ Nick nodded.

"Something is different. I have never met Leo before now, so I wouldn't know if he was different. But something… I can't place my finger on it." He explained, his pale blue eyes filled with worry. Juli took his hand to reassure him. "I don't think it's just Leo… Hazel seemed different. Her tone was so… Not her." Juli didn't know how to word her feelings.

But Nick nodded like he got it. "We need to figure this out… but let's keep this on the down low. I don't want everyone knowing quite yet. It could get us all in danger." Juli nodded at his words. They were about to head back when she quickly grabbed some sticks. "Just in case." She assured.

They came back with everything normal. Frank was talking to Percy, smiling and nodding. Annabeth and Jason were explaining Sammy would have to keep his mouth shut about the future, or something. Leo and Hazel… they were in a corner, speaking in hushed tones. Not a good sign.

Juli lamely tossed the stick into the fire and sat back down on the log next to Nick. How were they going to approach this? If that guy wasn't Leo, and that girl not Hazel, who were they? Everything was jumbled up in her head. "Let's settle down." Annabeth suggested, seeing Juli's sickness. Juli smiled gratefully as everyone nodded agreements.

People spread out, Annabeth and Percy cuddling along with Piper and Frank. Juli glanced at Leo and Hazel. They were together, but not cuddling. Not even a spark. Juli bit her lip. Great.

About half an hour went by. Snores filled Juli's ears as she closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. She had to, it was the only way she could escape everything. Suddenly, a gasping choke reached her.

Nick bolted up, his pale eyes staring at something, but Juli saw nothing. How could he stare though? Nick was blind. "Nick…" She whispered, crawling towards him. Juli reached out, touching his dark skin. Juli was pulled into a dream like scene. A girl stood tall on a rock, looking down at her. The girl stood next to a boy.

Juli studied them. The girl was not much younger than Juli. She had dark skin and unruly hair. The boy was Juli's age or older, with curly locks and tanned skin. She gasped. Leo and Hazel. But then they changed. The skin on Hazel melted off, and she turned into a beautiful, god like woman. Somehow, Juli knew it was Gaia. She had no idea how she knew, she just did. Leo turned into a dog like creature (go figure). Gaia smiled, and turned to Juli.

In Gaia's eyes, Juli saw buildings falling. People burning, bleeding, being trampled on. She saw the Titans rising, taking over their god counter parts and ruling the world. Juli felt her body go limp. Gaia laughed, and the dog licked its lips.

She was suddenly back at the small camp. Nick was sweating. Juli stared at him. "What was that!" She half whispered, half screamed. Nick took in deep gulps of breaths. "Visions." He whispered. Juli paused, then remembered his godly parent. "You see the future… That was the future." It wasn't a question.

Nick nodded stiffly. Juli felt her mind flying. "Leo and Hazel are not Leo and Hazel! Well they are, but not the ones here…" She babbled. Shaking herself, she focused. "Can we change what happened?" She questioned. Nick paused. "Sometimes. We have to do it correctly though. The future isn't set in stone. It changes constantly, with every little thing a person does." He explained.

"We need to stop them." She whispered. Nick opened his mouth to speak when someone interrupted him. "Stop who?" Despite the fact Nick can't see, they both looked up. "Hazel… Leo…" Juli gasped. The two figures loomed over them, glaring. Hazel gave a smile, but it was bitter. "Looks like we got to take care of you two." Nick growled, but Leo grabbed his collar, pulling him off his feet. "Try me, Blind Boy." He dared. Juli rose. "You can't get away with this Gaia. We can stop you, and will." Juli informed.

Gaia laughed, her cackled filling the cold air. "Without the seven, no one can stop me!" She informed. Juli glanced at the others. How were they not awake? Gaia snapped. "Get up Sammy, time to go." Sammy rose suddenly. Juli gasped. "Sammy! But—" "Gaia promised me Hazel back if I helped her. I'm not losing her, especially to my grandson." He informed. Juli looked deep into Sammy's eyes. They were alone, and sad.

"Sammy there are other ways!" Juli insisted. "Yeah, like getting over her." Nick muttered. Leo kneed Nick in the stomach, causing him to gasp and cough. Sammy shrugged. "I love her, and I'd do anything for her." He whispered. Gaia laughed. "And with Sammy being a direct link to Leo, we will be able to keep track of him and find him."

She turned to Leo. "Kill them." She ordered. Gaia motioned for Sammy to follow her, and the fake Leo dropped Nick. Juli grabbed him, pulling him towards her and hugging him with great force. The fake Leo laughed, and rose both hands in the air. At the same time, fire sprouted everywhere, and her disappeared. "WAKE UP!" Juli screamed, finding her courage and strength. "WE'VE BEEN BETRAYED!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it. I'll update sometime this week I hope, but school is ending, and we are all cramming.<strong>


	30. Change of Plans

**Oh my God… I can't believe I still have people reading this! Let me begin with apologies. I abandoned this, thinking not many people would care, and losing hope in it myself. Not to mention, I was writing this at such a young age, I had no commitment issues. I even went back to read some of what I typed, and I am disappointed. Like… Wow. My writing has changed so much. But, obviously I was good enough, because I have so many loyal readers! I will continue these updates, but I will have you know that the Fan Fiction is coming to an end. But, thank you for reading, and I am so sorry for disappointing you all.**

***By the way, I know having a lot of extra fan characters is frustrating, but I made a promise to an old friend to keep them, and I am not breaking it. Sorry. My story. c;***

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty - Change Of Plans<p>

Hazel's POV

Hazel stared up into Leo's eyes. His dark, mischievous brown eyes. These are the eyes she feel in love with. She looked at his hair, his skin, his smile. Everything about him was something she loved. His faults, his perfections. Everything.

Cautiously, Hazel leaned in, her face inches from his. His breath smelled of chicken. Hazel set her hand on his chest lightly. His heart beat was like one of a rabbits; so fast and rigid. It was adorable how nervous he seemed to be.

Without waiting another second, Hazel leaned in, his lip touching his. His lips were warm, but this only flamed their connection. His hands ran through her locks, sending chills down your spine. Every move he made seemed to just fume Hazel even more, making her want to be even closer to Leo.

The kiss seemed to heat up. Literally. The once warm lips Leo provided were now scorching. Hazel quickly drew away, taking in deep breaths. She felt her own lips. They were unnaturally hot.

Leo rose suddenly, covering his mouth. His eyes were wide. "H-Hazel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just—" He cut himself off, gaze falling to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Hazel shook her head, her locks bouncing with the movement. "Leo, don't apologize. That'll just be something we need to work at." She assured him, walking over towards him and taking his hands in her own. They were clammy and trembling.

A cough echoed from behind the two of them. "If you two are done having sloppy make-out sessions in my kitchen, we should really get going." Hera scoffed, examining her nails.

Hazel turned around, facing the goddess. Her face heated up. "Oh, I'm sorry, we were just—"

"Please, I don't want details. Spare me." Hera insisted, shuddering at the thought. "Just get on your noble steed and get out." She snapped.

Leo gave her a baffled look. "Jump on the noble…? You said were to stay here for a bit. You know, rest up, eat some more of this awesome food." He reminded. "We just got here!"

Hera shrugged. "There's been a change of plans, Leo. Your friends were attacked by Gaia and her hell hound. You're going to need to save them. Besides, it feels like you've been here for two years."

Hazel went rigid. They attacked? Oh no, this was not good. Not good at all. "We have to save them! We need to stop Gaia!" She insisted, turning towards Leo with wide eyes.

Leo glanced at Hazel, then Gaia. "What about when we get there? We will be walking on foot. There's no way we can get anywhere." He pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Hera leaned against the doorway. "Let mother Hera worry about transportation. I will give you all a fast, safe-ish way to get to Greece."

Hazel's stomach flipped. "Safe-ish?" Those weren't exactly the words you were looking for when you were out on the battle field, risking your life. Words like "family friendly" or "cushioned" were more Hazel's style.

"Just trust me, I haven't let you down yet." She pointed out.

"Actually," Leo began, but stopped as Hera shot him a glare.

Hazel took a step forward. "I… I'm trusting you Hera. You can take us to Arion now." Leo follows by her side, taking her hand in his. He glanced down at her. He smiled, the impression a mixture of warmth and excitement.

He was ready.

And… Hazel wanted to believe she was too.

"Right this way, my little child of Pluto." Hera urged, walking down the hall and out the door. The storm raged on, giving the earth no Mercy. Leo and Hazel followed wearily outside, their hands clenching around one another's for protection.

Arion stood impatiently by the porch. At sight of Hazel, he began to pace, as if urging them to hurry. The two ran towards the horse, mounting it with no time to waste. Hera stood on the porch, watching, unaffected by her husband's temper tantrum. She was used to it.

Hazel held the reins as Leo held onto her waist, momentarily sending her into a girly haze. Hera rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Go to California, and save your friends. Make sure everyone is safe, not just the seven. Got it?"

Hazel nodded, determined not to let the goddess down. Hera smirked, nodding them away.

With a crack of the reins, Arion was off once more. The speed was as it always was. It always made Hazel feel alive, always giving her a fresh feeling, even in this weather. Leo held on tightly to her waist, not as thrilled by the ride as Hazel. "So… exactly what do we do now?"

Hazel smirks, staring out at the world in front of her. "We're going to kick some Gaia ass."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't type much just so I can get a feel on who is still actively reading, and if I am forgiven for being a shitty Fan fiction author. I would love some feedback, because I am very determined to make this better than what it was. (Seriously omg I have so many spelling mistakes, how did you guys put up with that? I would have punched me in the face). Well, I hope you like it! And hey, feel free to message me idea's or opinions. I'm very open to them all.<strong>


End file.
